


I want you

by Tooort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курту 17 лет. Блейну - за 25.<br/>Между ними есть одно связующее звено - желание секса.<br/>Перерастет ли это во что-то большее? Будет ли что-то мешать их совместному счастью.<br/>Канешна. Все будет:3 И море секса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ну что ж, он пишется очень тяжело, но я стараюсь. Так что не откажусь от подбадриваний:3  
> И будьте готовы ко всяким неожиданностям. В моей голове может быть семь концовок, а напишу я восьмую. Так что несильно полагайтесь на свое рациональное мышление и логику:D Потому что у меня нет ни того, ни другого.

Курт чувствует себя ужасно глупым. Он сидит на остановке и ждет человека, который сможет перевернуть всю его жизнь с ног на голову. По правде говоря, этот человек уже перевернул сознание Курта своим внезапным появлением в его жизни. Уже стемнело, Берт не знает, где его сын, так как парень просто улизнул из дома. Курт до последнего надеется, что так вовремя уснувший отец не проснется и не заметит пропажи своего семнадцатилетнего чада. Из-за прохладного вечернего ветерка Курт не чувствует кончиков своих длинных тонких пальцев и пытается их хоть как-то согреть, просто сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Это не помогает, и он подносит ладошки к своему лицу, где-то на уровень носа и рта, и обдувает их своим дыханием, периодически потирая руки между собой. Он уже давно пожалел, что не надел какой-нибудь однотонный свитер или кардиган, и, проклиная себя за поспешность выбора одежды, ежится от холода в своей кремовой рубашке, пытаясь как-нибудь оттянуть рукава на замерзшие кисти. Вокруг никого нет. Все улицы пусты, перед лицом Курта изредка проносятся машины, заставляя его судорожно дергаться от каждого автомобиля. Он ужасно нервничает, потому что ждет незнакомого себе мужчину, которому согласился отдать то, что обычно стараются беречь все люди. Да уж, его отец был бы недоволен тем, чем Курт сегодня будет заниматься.

Тогда возле школы неожиданное предложение незнакомца было оскорбительным для Курта, просто вопиющим невежеством. Он помнит, как тогда втянул голову в плечи, весь сжался и уже хотел убежать от этого мужчины, как тот его остановил и объяснил все преимущества своего предложения. Курт помнит, насколько близко находились медовые глаза с его собственными, всю ту глубину этого чарующего цвета. В его голове пронеслась мысль, что у людей не бывает таких глаз, таких манящих. Курт тонул в них, ему действительно казалось, что какая-то липкая субстанция обволакивает его, не давая сделать шаг куда-нибудь в сторону и, сорвавшись, сбежать подальше от того греха, что предлагал ему незнакомец. Но Курт помнит звук своего собственного голоса буквально через минут пять, как мужчина, стоящий перед ним, затих, и юноша произнес ответ. Согласие. Медовые глаза усмехнулись. Этот мужчина заранее знал, что Курт не откажется, он как будто все спланировал и рассчитал.

Сейчас Курт злится на себя. За то, что был настолько слаб перед ним, что поддался его чарам. Он крепче сжимает челюсти, его брови нахмурены, и ему хочется ударить самого себя, чтобы привести в чувства, чтобы сбежать пока не поздно, пока еще можно это сделать. Но он не бьет себя, его руки лишь обнимают замерзшие плечи, слегка потирая их, в надежде отогреть. От созерцания земли под ногами его отрывает гудок иномарки, припарковавшейся недалеко от остановки. Курт чувствует, как сосет под ложечкой, но, несмотря на свое волнение, медленно поднимается со скамейки и подходит к машине. Передняя пассажирская дверь открывается, и ноги Курта обдает теплом кондиционера. И он уже спешит побыстрее запрыгнуть в машину и расслабиться. 

– Замерз? – низкий бархатный голос водителя слегка будоражит слух Курта. Он отвечает не своим голосом, на пару тонов выше:

– Да...

– Прости, я опоздал, – говорит мужчина, не поворачивая своей головы в сторону парня, и смотрит куда-то вдаль через лобовое стекло.

Курт хочет что-то спросить, но сам не знает, что именно. В порыве он поворачивается к своему собеседнику, но невысказанные слова застывают у него на языке, и он их шумно сглатывает вместе со слюной.

– Я – Блейн, – низкий голос спирает дыхание Курта, он смущенно смотрит в бардачок, который находится перед его лицом, и боится повернуть свою голову, чтобы этот уверенный в себе мужчина не прочитал его смущение.

– Зачем тебе это? – вопрос, который крутится в голове Курта уже третий день, с того момента, как поступило предложение, как он увидел Блейна.

– Я просто хочу тебя, – Курт слышит легкость в его голосе, как будто он только что сказал, что на улице замечательная погода, что в очередной раз подчеркивает, какой Блейн уверенный и состоявшийся в жизни человек. От таких людей всегда веет сексуальностью, они всегда притягивают к себе, подминают под себя людей, заставляя их привыкать к ним, чтобы полностью владеть человеком. Чертовы любители тотального контроля.

Они не спеша подъезжают к высокому зданию, и Курт понимает, что это дорогой отель. А куда еще можно привести человека для того, чтобы его трахнуть? Пока Курт не может оторвать взгляд от строения, Блейн выходит из машины, аккуратно прикрыв дверь, обходит вокруг и распахивает дверь перед парнем, призывая того выйти. Курт слишком сильно засмотрелся на произведение архитектуры, и Блейн помогает ему опомниться, накрывая его тонкую кисть своей большой горячей ладонью. Курт чувствует, как по его руке бежит легкая судорога, по локтю, по плечу, и уходит куда-то в центр груди. Он чувствует, как горит его лицо, но все же встает и выходит из машины, тут же начиная ежиться от холодного воздуха улицы. Блейн снимает свой темно-синий дорогущий пиджак и легко накидывает на плечи юноши. Курт чувствует парфюм Блейна, который также пропитан уверенностью, как и его хозяин. Юноша до сих пор не понимает, что Блейн в нем такого нашел, но это льстит ему, и он движется вслед за мужчиной, сжимая бледными руками края пиджака и вдыхая такой понравившийся ему запах. 

Курт бредет за Блейном, оглядываясь по сторонам и восхищаясь органичным дизайном. Он заходит в лифт и видит, как Блейн жмет на кнопку "пентхаус". 

– Ты живешь в пентхаусе? – Курт жалеет, что задал вопрос, так как это не его дело.

– Нет, я снял его специально для тебя, – голос Блейна звучит как-то отстраненно, будто он погружен в свои собственные мысли, а Курт в это время думает, а много у него было таких, как он? И Курт чувствует какой-то укол внутри груди, думая хоть об одном таком юноше, и нервно сжимает пиджак в руках.

Они входят в огромный номер. Блейн небрежно скидывает ботинки где-то на входе. Курт аккуратно и несмело снимает свои и ставит их рядом друг с другом.

– Ты проходи, не стесняйся, – Курт смотрит в спину брюнета, с интересом наблюдая, как тот медленно вытаскивает свою рубашку из-под ремня штанов, расстегивает пуговицы и стягивает ее со своих сильных плеч. Курт видит, как играют мышцы на спине мужчины, и затея со всем этим ему больше не кажется неудачной. Он не замечает, как Блейн уже повернулся к нему лицом, как на его лице играет ухмылка, и Курту хочется заставить перестать себя краснеть и стереть эту ухмылку с лица Блейна любым способом. – Я в душ.

Блейн уходит, оставляя Курта одного. Его глаза от нечего делать бегают по мебели, картинам, статуэткам, и он здесь десять минут, а уже мысленно прикидывает, сколько стоит это время, что он находится здесь. Он снимает с себя пиджак и аккуратно вешает его на спинку стула. Курт помнит цель своего визита, и ему хочется как-то себя отвлечь. С того момента, как Блейн предложил ему лишиться девственности, Курт не находил себе места. Мысли о том, что нельзя отдавать свою чистоту какому-то незнакомцу, посещали его только тогда, когда Курт видел своего отца. Тот ему всегда твердит, что нужно хранить свое целомудрие. Но это сложно сделать, когда такой мужчина как Блейн предлагает сделать "это". Курт давно думал о том, каким будет его первый раз и будет ли он вообще. Ни одно открытого гея в округе, он – один единственный, влюбляющийся в натуралов, разбивающий сам себе сердце. Последние пару лет эти мысли не хотят его покидать, настойчиво напоминая, что у всех его сверстников уже есть секс, а он ни малейшего понятия не имеет, каково это.

Курт проходит по длинному коридору, в конце него он видит приоткрытую дверь. Видимо, туда пошел Блейн, так как из-за нее слышится работающий душ. Курт не спеша входит в комнату, его ноги мягко ступают по белому ковру с нежным ворсом, окутывающим юношу своим уютом. И Курт старается не думать о том, как, наверное, приятно лежать голым на этом ковре, занимаясь с кем-то любовью. С Блейном. Курт проходит дальше к большой двухспальной кровати из черного дерева и забирается на нее. Кровать мягко продавливается под практически невесомым телом парня, принося ему чувство комфорта. В спальне нет основного света, только длинные лампы с мягким свечением, располагающиеся на подвесном потолке. Курт видит себя во всех ракурсах, так как стены спальни полностью зеркальные и под потолком причудливый орнамент из вырезанных зеркальных поверхностей. Рука Курта задумчиво гладит покрывало, он не замечает, как вода в душе стихает, как Блейн появляется в комнате. Он видит пару смуглых ног, остановившихся перед ним. Курт поднимает голову, его глаза на уровне бедер Блейна, обмотанных белоснежным гостиничным полотенцем. Курт смотрит выше и видит рельефный живот с полоской темных волос, уходящих куда-то под махровую ткань, темные соски, по которым бегут капли воды, и глаза, больше не медовые, а черные, как дерево, из которого сделана кровать, или как самая беззвездная ночь. Курт чувствует, как его сердце начинает замедлять ход от взгляда Блейна, и, судорожно вздыхая, он опускает голову обратно вниз, исступленно смотря в покрывало.

Блейн ничего не говорит, он обходит кровать и садится позади Курта. Парень ждет. Вот. Сейчас. Должно все начаться прямо сейчас. Но он не чувствует никаких прикосновений. Курт в растерянности поднимает взгляд и видит, как Блейн лежит, подперев свою голову одной рукой, и смотрит в спину Курту. 

– Мы начнем или нет? – голос парня звучит как-то надрывно слабо, и Курт замечает, как Блейн мимолетно улыбается.

– Я же не хочу тебя насиловать. Жду инициативы с твоей стороны, – мужчина не шевелится, продолжая прожигать в спине Курта дыру. Юноша думает, что должен начать первым, и он расстегивает пуговички на своей рубашке, чувствуя себя шлюхой. Его глаза набираются слез, потому что это не то, что он хочет чувствовать. Курт медленно поворачивается к Блейну, и тот видит некую беспомощность на дне голубых глаз, поэтому привстает и садится позади Курта в позе лотоса. Он оттягивает ворот рубашки и медленно прикасается губами к шее парня, где-то за ухом, мягко щекоча кожу своим дыханием. Курт чувствует, как по телу разливается тепло, и наклоняет голову в сторону, чтобы дать больше пространства, чтобы натянуть свою кожу и чувствовать все намного ярче и сильнее, чем это возможно. Сильные руки скользят по плечам Курта, мягко проводя по бокам и заставляя их обладателя судорожно выдыхать. Длинные пальцы цепляются за покрывало, несильно сжимая его. Курту просто некуда деть свои руки. Он боится дотронуться до Блейна и все испортить. Нет, не так. Он настолько тонет в новых, неизведанных чувствах, что просто забывает про то, что секс – дело двоих людей. Губы Блейна продолжают мягко касаться плеча Курта, оставляя за собой дорожку из нежных поцелуев, от которых парень уже готов кончить. Руки Блейна мучительно долго и слишком, по мнению Курта, аккуратно расправляются с каждой пуговичкой на его рубашке, затем окончательно стягивают ее с рук парня, полностью оголяя его торс. Курт чувствует, как холодный воздух скользит по его груди, смешиваясь с его собственным жаром; контраст этих чувств, играющий на бледной мягкой коже, затуманивает сознание Курта. Блейн скользит горячими руками по хрупкому телу юноши, Курт в зеркале видит, как темные руки мужчины гармонируют с его кожей, и он не произвольно запрокидывает голову. Тем временем губы Блейна становятся более настойчивыми, к ним прибавляется влажный язык, который, исследуя, вылизывает фарфорово-бледную кожу Курта. Руки скользят все ниже, расстегивая ремень брюк, и Блейн как будто невзначай пробегается по ширинке парня, срывая с его губ захлебывающийся стон. Курт откидывается на грудь Блейна, чувствуя его жар и ощущая еще влажную после душа кожу, и ему хочется развернуться, чтобы дотронуться до твердых мышц, лизнуть темный сосок, но Блейн в этот момент разделывается с молнией на таких узких сейчас штанах, давая свободу его члену, но не трогая резинку его боксеров. Блейн слегка перегибается через плечо Курта, перемещая свои губы на ключицы парня и слегка покусывая их. Голова парня давно устроилась на плече брюнета и сейчас исступленно мечется по нему, что-то выстанывая. Блейн одной рукой аккуратно приподнимает захмелевшего от возбуждения Курта и другой стягивает с него штаны вместе с трусами. Руки Курта зарываются в еще сырые кудряшки Блейна, пока руки мужчины надавливают на бедра Курта, слегка разводя их в стороны. Парень послушно садится в позу лотоса и, подняв голову, смотрит в зеркале на то, что делает Блейн. Горячая мягкая ладонь обхватывает член Курта, размазывая большим пальцем выступившую смазку на головке, и начинает медленно двигаться по всей длине. Член Курта истекает влагой, позволяя движениям Блейна стать более скользящими и прибавить к ним большую скорость. Курт громко стонет от того, что замечает темный взгляд мужчины, полный голода, страсти и похоти. Рука все еще скользит по члену, периодично сжимая сильнее и замедляя темп, но вскоре обратно налаживая бешеную скорость. Парень выгибается в объятиях Блейна, задевая своей задницей стояк мужчины, свободная рука которого играет с соском Курта, нежно пощипывая и потирая мягкую кожицу. Блейн чувствует, как тело Курта начинает судорожно дергаться в преддверии разрядки, и он позволяет Курту кончить, но не позволяет ему опомниться и мягко обхватывает обмякшее тело парня, аккуратно укладывая его перед собой и тут же нависая над ним, жадно впиваясь в губы Курта. Юноша чувствует, как его член начинает наливаться возбуждением с новой силой от одних только поцелуев Блейна, и он обхватывает его шею руками, притягивая его ближе к себе. Он чувствует, как волосы на груди Блейна скользят по его собственной, и Курт понимает, что теперь это его фетиш, этот признак мужественности, могущественности и силы. Блейн опускается ниже к груди Курта, обхватывает небольшой бледно-розовый сосок губами, мягко нажимая на него языком, выводит влажные узоры. Он опускается еще ниже, целуя плоский живот Курта, заставляя того биться в микроконвульсиях, мягко скользит губами по выступающим тазовым косточкам юноши. Блейн отстраняется и, обняв Курта, мягко переворачивает его на живот, и теперь его губы блуждают по выступающим позвонкам. Его руки мягко сжимают упругие ягодицы парня, такие совершенные, так идеально ложащиеся в его большие ладони, и губы Блейна доходят до мягкой кожи задницы. Если бы Андерсон не хотел бы поскорее трахнуть парня перед собой, то он мог бы пролежать целый год, а может и больше, просто целуя эти совершенные округлости. И он целует, потому что не может их так обделить. Курт чувствует, как между его ягодиц мимолетно скользит палец, и ему хочется бесстыдно раздвинуть ноги, чтобы Блейн заставил забыть его обо всем, чтобы Блейн был в нем.

Как будто услышав его мольбы, Блейн раздвигает ягодицы, перед этим аккуратно расставив ноги Курта. Его губы касаются ложбинки между мягкими половинками и мягко идут к заветному отверстию. Курт чувствует, как язык Блейна вылизывает его вход, и ему хочется, чтобы тот трахнул его языком. Он испытывает такое облегчение когда это все-таки случается, и он в исступлении начинает сам насаживаться на язык любовника, выстанывая его имя и прося продолжать. Блейн и не собирается заканчивать, но его собственное возбуждение ноет отвратительной болью, и ему приходится оторваться и, быстро схватив лубрикант с тумбочки, вставить в Курта два обильно смазанных пальца. От вторжения юноша выгибается, его разум настолько затуманен всем тем удовольствием, что принес ему Блейн, что он не чувствует боли от проникновения. Курт поворачивает голову в сторону зеркала и, почувствовав, что Блейн отдалился, видит, как тот срывает с себя полотенце и обильно смазывает свой член. От его размеров Курту хочется кончить, но он слишком сильно хочет почувствовать Блейна в себе, полностью, до основания, и он хочет этого одним рывком. Завершив приготовления, Блейн возвращается к парню и, мягко целуя его куда-то в плечо и приговаривая какие-то нежности, начинает медленно проталкиваться внутрь. Курт стонет, и Блейн не понимает от боли или от удовольствия, но настойчиво продолжает входить до самого основания. Руки Курта сжали покрывало, пытаясь одной болью заглушить другую, но этого было не достаточно, и он прикусил себе губу. Блейн, войдя полностью, останавливается на какое-то время и мягко гладит по бокам Курта, ожидая, когда тело парня расслабится в его руках, немножко привыкнув к его члену. Наконец, Курт привстает на локтях, в позу "по-собачьи", и призывно дергает бедрами. Блейн, получив согласие, начинает двигаться, медленно, размеренно, постепенно увеличивая скорость и длину выхода члена, каждый раз входя обратно до конца. Тело Курта двигается по инерции от толчков Блейна, он чувствует, как член мужчины задевает что-то внутри него, заставляя Курта хотеть большего. Блейн, раздвигая руками ягодицы Курта, смотрит на то, как его смуглый член исчезает между двумя идеальными половинками, в неменее идеальное узкое отверстие. Курт смотрит в зеркало и видит, как его трахает мужчина, о котором мечтает любой гей, и он завидует сам себе. Внезапно рука Блейна приобнимает его за талию и заставляет сесть на мужчину, стоя на коленях. Теперь они движутся вдвоем; Курт чувствует, как в его шею впиваются губы Блейна, как сильной рукой с перекатывающимися мышцами, он помогает ему насаживаться на себя, и Курт стонет, громко исступленно стонет куда-то в потолок, запрокинув голову и открывая глаза, он видит себя такого горячего, с открытым ртом, жадно хватающего воздух, и он кончает долго, не прекращая стонать, не прекращая терзать слух Блейна. Руки мужчины обхватывают бедра обмякшего парня и в последних рывках насаживают его на член, уже напрягшийся от приближения оргазма. Блейн кончает с глухим рыком, ложась на кровать и увлекая за собой Курта.

Постепенно отходя от оргазма, Курт не хочет, чтобы все так просто заканчивалось. Блейн понравился ему с первого взгляда, и он будет рад продолжить все то, что между ними произошло. Но он молчит, держа в себе эти слова и зная, что Блейн получил, что хотел, что Курт ему больше не нужен. Юноша понимает, что теперь ему не восстановить дыхание, потому что он готов разреветься от того, что у них с Блейном не может быть никакого совместного будущего. Курт мягко выпутывается из объятий расслабленного мужчины, встает и накидывает на себя свою рубашку.

– Ты куда? – бархатистый голос заставляет Курта вздрогнуть.

– Мне нужен телефон, чтобы вызвать такси, – голос юноши который раз за вечер звучит ужасно надрывно, что сердце Блейна невольно сжимается.

– Иди сюда, идиот, – внезапно строгий голос, заставляет Курта вернуться и сесть на уголочек кровати. Блейн привстает, перебираясь к нему поближе, и стягивает с него эту дурацкую рубашку. 

– Ты получил то, что хотел. Все было по высшему разряду, и мне пора уходить, – Курт смотрит куда-то в пол перед тем, как чувствует чужую руку на своем подбородке, разворачивающую его к Блейну. Тот жадно накрывает его искусанные губы, зализывая каждую ранку. И в тот момент Курт понимает, что Блейн так просто его не отпустит, что он получил не все, что хотел.


	2. Chapter 2

На улице еще холоднее, чем было вчера вечером на остановке. Но сегодня Блейн подвозит его до дома, и они едут молча, в гнетущей тишине. Курт рассматривает дома, мелькающие за окном. Он готов заниматься всем, чем угодно, лишь бы не думать о прошедшей ночи. О том, как после секса, когда Блейн вернул его в кровать, Курт получил чудесный долгий минет, после чего Блейн, ничего не потребовав от Курта в ответ, просто обнял парня и прижал к себе. Курт рад отвлекаться на любой предмет, мелькающий за окном, чтобы не думать о том, как было хорошо засыпать в крепких теплых объятиях мужчины. Потому что сейчас все это кажется сном. За гранью фантастики. Курт Хаммел, единственный гей в школе, которого постоянно унижают и задевают, которого никто не находит интересным, умным или красивым, спал с таким мужчиной, как Блейн. Блейн. Даже от его имени веет стойкостью, уверенностью и мужественностью, а главное – сексуальностью. Можно ли кончить только от одного имени? Курт узнает в скором времени, если будет часто про себя произносить его.

Машина движется плавно и мягко, но в то же время достаточно быстро, и Курт не сдерживается, он слегка поворачивает свою голову влево, чтобы хотя бы краешком глаза увидеть и восхититься Блейном. Щеки Курта краснеют, когда он вспоминает, какими черными были глаза Блейна вчера ночью, как в них плескалось желание, желание обладать Куртом, который до сих пор не может поверить, что с ним произошло. Только слегка ноющий зад помогает напомнить Курту, что это действительно было, _наяву._

Наконец, за окном начинают мелькать знакомые дома, и Курт видит знакомую лужайку собственного дома, но всем сердцем сейчас ненавидит ее, потому что не хочет уходить от Блейна. Курт злится, все хорошее всегда быстро заканчивается. Он стискивает свои челюсти с легким скрежетом зубов и смотрит на время. Курт окажется через минут пять в своей комнате, а до школы еще целый час. За это время он успеет сойти с ума, причем не один раз.

Машина уже подъезжает к дому, останавливаясь на дороге. Блейн глушит двигатель. Курт не понимает зачем.

– У тебя не будет проблем дома? – низкий голос Блейна вызывает у Курта ушной оргазм, из-за чего парень краснеет еще сильнее, но его отдергивает звук собственного имени. – Курт?

– Э-э, нет. Спасибо тебе, – Курт нервно дергает на своей груди ремень безопасности, потому что чувствует, что выглядит как идиот, который не может связать два слова в своей чертовой голове, которая думает только о Блейне.

В тот же момент до Курта доходит, что ему пора уходить, потому что сказка действительно закончилась. И он уже тянется к ручке двери, как теплая рука одним сильным движением разворачивает корпус Курта за плечо к Блейну, как та же чужая рука опускается на затылок парня и тянет навстречу к брюнету. Курт медленно прикрывает глаза, потому что не может выдержать пристальный взгляд этих медовых глаз, сладкая субстанция которых грозит Курту стать утопленником. Чужие теплые пухлые губы мягко прижимаются к губам Курта, и он хочет застонать, потому что только одно такое прикосновение уже может свести с ума. Рука Курта неуверенно приподнимается, чтобы ладонью лечь на небритую щеку Блейна, робко прижаться к колючей щетине и провести большим пальцем с бóльшей нежностью, чем должно быть положено. А тем временем, Блейн давит на губы Курта сильнее, и они раскрываются, поддаваясь такому давлению, и поцелуй грозит перерасти во что-то совсем лишенное целомудрия. Курт судорожно выдыхает в губы Блейну, как только тот легко, практически невесомо, скользит по языку Курта своим собственным, вызывая легкое онемение в грудной клетке уже судорожно задыхающегося парня. Эта нежность сводит с ума Курта, наталкивает на мысли о другом Блейне, о нежно-чувственном парне, а не о независимом мужчине, которого в жизни интересует лишь секс. Курт не знает, почему решил, что Блейн зациклен на сексе, но он точно знает, что этот мужчина сочетает в себе не сочетаемое: власть и ласку, уверенность и нежность. Этот коктейль противоречий играет с эмоциями Курта, с его чувствами, заставляя все внутри Курта приятно переворачиваться.

Блейн напоследок мягко целует губы Курта, убирая свой язык, и легко проводит по его затылку своей большой теплой ладонью так, что Курту хочется выгнуться подобно кошке, чтобы это прикосновение прошлось по его шее, по позвоночнику и закончилось где-нибудь внизу спины, а может, и даже ниже, но Блейн убирает свою руку, и Курт быстро разворачивается и открывает дверь, выбегая на дорожку к своему дому и торопясь к дверям, чтобы не обернуться к Блейну, потому что тот даже не взял его номер, потому что он целовал его так, будто прощался навсегда. 

Курт залетает в дом, слишком громко запахивая за собой дверь, и прижимается к ней, скатываясь вниз, к полу, бессильно прислоняя свою голову к колену согнутой ноги. Но он слышит какое-то движение в доме, поэтому быстро встает, надевая на лицо маску безразличия или, скорее, спокойствия. Лестница скрипит под тяжестью тела взрослого мужчины, и Курт видит своего сонного отца, который проходит мимо него, совсем не замечая сына. "Видимо, еще спит", – думает Курт и идет вслед за отцом на кухню. 

Из холодильника Курт достает стеклянный кувшин, наполненный обезжиренным молоком, наливает жидкость в стакан и ставит перед отцом. Берт обхватывает высокий стакан своей большой ладонью, из-за чего предмет посуды выглядит жалко мелким и ничтожным, чересчур хрупким.

– Курт, – голос отца звучит с утренней хрипотцой, – где ты был?

– Ночевал у Мерседес, – слишком быстро отвечает Курт и встает со стула, со скрипом отодвигая его. Он подходит к холодильнику и достает все необходимые продукты на омлет. Все, лишь бы не смотреть отцу в глаза, чтобы тот не понял, что Курт врет. – Ты вчера рано уснул, и я не хотел тебя будить ради разрешения, учитывая, что ты мне всегда разрешал оставаться у нее.

– Надо было разбудить и спросить, – Берт произносит это с легким упреком, и Курт счастлив, что стоит к нему спиной, что не может видеть его лица, в котором этого упрека наверняка больше, чем в голосе. – Не уходи из дома без того, чтобы хотя бы оповестить меня, куда ты собрался.

– Хорошо, прости меня, – слишком много вины звучит в словах Курта, но он надеется, что отец все еще слишком сонный, чтобы что-то заподозрить. Курт ставит перед отцом готовый завтрак и удаляется в свою комнату, чтобы собраться в школу.

***

Осталось пятнадцать минут до выхода, а Курт стоит комнате и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале. Его торс обнажен. Глаза медленно начинают темнеть, пока пальцы легко касаются красных следов на ключицах, и Курт вспоминает, как вчера Блейн заботливо их вылизывал, мягко прикусывая нежную фарфоровую кожу.

В паху у Курта уже начинает твердеть, и он через голову, совсем не заботясь о своей укладке, натягивает серый свитер с горлом, надеясь, что толщина вязки заставит его забыть о том безобразии на ключицах и заодно сбавит возбуждение в штанах. Больше всего на свете Курт хочет наплевать на школу и, запустив руку в штаны, погладить себя так, как это вчера делал Блейн, но Курт вовремя себя одергивает и застегивает незнамо как расстегнувшуюся пуговицу на узких брюках, и выбегает из дома, игнорируя свой ненасытный организм.

***

Под пристальным взглядом Мерседес Курт хочет сгореть в огне, но у него получается гореть лишь от своего смущения. Яркий румянец на его щеках медленно поглощает все лицо. Курт уже готов накрыть ладонью изучающие карие глаза девушки, но он просто смотрит на нее, умоляя взглядом прекратить эту пытку.

– Что изменилось? – строгая интонация практически принуждает Курта упасть на землю и зарыться в нее глубоко, потому что он готов ответить, что именно изменилось или точнее, что послужило изменениям в Курте, но он лишь продолжает молчать, зная, что если ответит то, что хочется, то породит новые вопросы, на которые он все еще не готов отвечать.

– Курт, я с тобой говорю. Что произошло? – рука Мерседес заботливо легла на плечо Курта, как будто девушка уже догадалась, что случилось.

– Сильно видно? – голос Курта дрожит, и он больше не хочет разговаривать, потому что не может слышать эту нелепую дрожь, закравшуюся в его слова. 

– Ты даже не представляешь. Твои глаза выдают тебя с лихвой, – губы девушки расплываются в легкой улыбке, пока рука продолжает медленно поглаживать тонкое плечико Курта.

– Черт, – парень нервно вздыхает от еще более сильного жара, охватывающего уже и его тело, руки сами ползут, ложась на лицо и прикрывая румянец, и Курту кажется, что его руки сейчас оплавятся. 

– Ты не волнуйся, я никому не расскажу. Просто ответь на мой вопрос, – Мерседес старается говорить как можно мягче, стараясь помочь Курту высказаться, потому что девушка должна знать то, что его заставило выглядеть так... неузнаваемо. – Это тот парень?

_Проклятье. Она знает._

– Нет, – пытается соврать Курт, но выходит слишком наигранно, потому что Мерседес отрывает руки от его лица и старается заглянуть прямо в глаза парню.

– Не ври мне, Курт Хаммел. Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда ты мне врешь.

О-оу. Мерседес нельзя злить, категорически запрещено, и поэтому Курт сдается:

– Вчера ночью я был кое с кем, – звучит слишком робко и осторожно, и Курту вновь хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

– С тем парнем на дорогой тачке, да?

Курт поднимает свои глаза, чтобы увидеть реакцию подруги, боясь прочесть в ее глазах осуждение, ненависть или еще что-нибудь негативное, что-нибудь, что могло бы испортить дружбу между ними, но он видит лишь лукавую усмешку на ее губах и пляшущих чертей в темных глазах.

– Неплохой выбор, Курт Хаммел, – Мерседес подмигивает ему и, подхватывая под локоток, ведет его в сторону школы, потому что они уже опаздывают на урок. – На обеденном перерыве я хочу услышать все непристойные подробности, – девушка одаривает Курта еще одним красноречивым взглядом, прежде чем войти в класс.

Все уроки Курт боялся, что кто-нибудь решит, что он заболел, потому что румянец так и не сошел с его лица, как и не исчезли из его головы все, как пошлые, так и не очень, мысли о Блейне.

***

С того дня прошла неделя, и все эти семь мучительных дней Курт сходит с ума. Он каждый день ждет звонка, смс-ки или еще какого-либо знака от Блейна, но ничего не происходит. Курт знает, что та ночь была просто случайностью: Блейну захотелось кого-то милого и неопытного, и поэтому он трахнул его. На самом деле, Курт не нужен ему больше. Возможно, Блейн все это время проклинает себя самого из-за того, что переспал с несовершеннолетним, а может, Курт действительно был таким ужасным в постели, что Блейн просто счел его за кусок полена и больше не хочет с ним связываться.

Курт раздраженно выдыхает и накрывается одеялом с головой. Эту неделю он плохо спит, потому что в его голове навсегда застыли медовые глаза, а во снах он видит крепкую спину Блейна с играющими мышцами на ней. И каждый раз, когда Курт просыпается, он чувствует возбуждение в штанах, даже не успевая открыть глаза.

Как сейчас, он проснулся за два часа до будильника, хотя смог уснуть примерно около трех часов назад. Курт стоит в душе и ласкает себя под теплыми струями ниспадающей воды. Его рука медленно скользит по твердому члену, по всей длине, кольцо из пальцев сужается каждый раз, когда он доходит до головки. Курт с мучительным вдохом оттягивает крайнюю плоть и ненавидит себя за свою чувствительность. Ему достаточно вспомнить имя мужчины, который свел его с ума за одну ночь, чтобы просто возбудиться. Курт не замечает, как его губы что-то настойчиво шепчут, потому что он до сих пор может слышать тяжелое дыхание Блейна над своим ухом.

– Блейн... Блейн... – по мере того, как Курт приближается к разрядке, его голос становится все громче, а толчки резче. Он изливается себе в руку и тут же опускает взгляд на свой обмякающий член, глядя на то, как теплая вода медленно смывает его сперму.

Когда Курт заканчивает мыться, он выходит из душа и обматывает свои бедра полотенцем. Он слишком расслаблен, чтобы начать собираться в школу, поэтому Курт снова ложится в кровать, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Требуется полчаса, чтобы тело вернулось в нормальный тонус, и Курт наконец-то может встать и привести себя в порядок для еще одного мучительного дня.

***

– Чей телефон трезвонит на весь кабинет? – злой крик учителя вырывает Курта из мечтаний, в которых он погряз с головой, как только прозвенел звонок. Ему нужно пару секунд, чтобы понять, что именно его телефон срывает урок, а заодно и нервы несчастного преподавателя. Курт в спешке начинает шарить по карманам, чтобы отыскать злополучную трубку, как преподаватель, заметив по копошениям Курта, чей телефон, тут же произносит:

– Курт Хаммел, – преподаватель держит паузу, как будто стараясь не разораться вновь, а этого нельзя было делать, потому что Курт – прилежный парень. – Просто выйди и ответь на свой звонок.

Курт, недолго думая, встает со своего места, мертвая тишина всего класса его сопровождает до того момента, как он скрывается за дверью кабинета, выходя в коридор. Достав, наконец, телефон, Курт понимает, что ему всего лишь пришла смс-ка.

_"22:00. The Waldorf Astoria. Я буду ждать тебя. – Б."_

Полувсхлип – полувздох и звук падающего телефона одновременно эхом раздаются по пустому школьному коридору. Испуганный Курт тут же падает на коленки, чтобы поднять аппарат, боясь, что тот сломался. Хотя Курту нечего бояться, перед своими глазами он до сих пор видел это горящее сообщение, казалось, что буквы просто въелись. С облегченным вздохом и счастливой улыбкой, Курт встает на ноги и спешит в класс, чтобы забрать свои вещи. Ему кажется, что он просто может перед всем классом открыть окно и, наплевав на крики преподавателя, выпрыгнуть туда, чтобы скорее оказаться дома, чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь, какими-либо приготовлениями, потому что, если он и раньше не мог думать ни о чем, кроме Блейна, то сейчас он хотел кричать всем людям прямо в лица, что Блейн ему написал. Но войдя в класс, Курт подходит к преподавателю, нацепив грустную маску на лицо, и отпрашивается домой пораньше, потому что его отцу нужна помощь. На самом деле, Курт ненавидит врать, но ради Блейна, он может сделать все, что угодно.

***

Сердце Курта трепещет, больно бьется об грудную клетку, норовя выскочить оттуда и умчаться куда-нибудь подальше от своего взбалмошного хозяина, который вывалил весь свой гардероб на кровать и выставил всю свою обувную коллекцию в два ряда. Он должен выглядеть идеально. За прошедшую неделю Курт сто раз пожалел, что особо не задумался о внешнем виде в тот вечер и просто отправился к Блейну, как будто вышел на прогулку, а не на ночь занятия любовью с самым горячим парнем, которого он когда-либо встречал. Но тогда Курт же не мог знать, что произойдет и главное: _как произойдет._

Губы Курта ужасно искусаны, потому что как только он покинул класс, так сразу же начал впиваться в нежную мякоть зубами, призывая таким образом свой мозг включить все свое воображение, чтобы придумать такой наряд, чтобы Блейн больше не пропадал так надолго, а еще бы лучше, чтобы он никогда не отпускал Курта, пугая бедного парня такими нежными прощальными поцелуями.

Одетый в кремовый тонкий свитер, доходящий до середины бедра, свободно открывающий его плечи примерно до середины, и в темно-коричневые обтягивающие брюки, Курт дрожащими пальцами набирает номер такси и вызывает машину, чтобы та отвезла его к отелю, адрес которого он посмотрел в интернете еще утром, несколько раз ужаснувшись дорогой стоимости отеля. В ожидании машины Курт натягивает простые сапоги из черной кожи до колен и в последний раз смотрит на себя в зеркало, удивляясь тому, как все же идеально легли его волосы. Поправив несуществующие изъяны в своей прическе и смахнув выдуманные пылинки, Курт выходит за дверь, перед этим позвонив отцу и предупредив его, что уходит на ночевку-девичник.

***

Пока машина не спеша едет по нужному адресу, Курт нервно теребит край своего свитера и крутит в руках телефон, постоянно закусывая свою нижнюю губу. Мысленно он в который уже раз ругает себя за свою нервозность, наспех оглядывая свои губы в экран темного телефона, которые выглядят намного ярче, чем это обычно бывает, и он находит в этом цвете свой некий шарм.

Как только он покидает такси, ветер тут же встречает его с крепкой силой, норовя испортить идеальную укладку, на что Курт раздраженно шипит и быстро забегает в здание отеля, тут же останавливаясь от великолепия холла. Курт чувствует себя мелкой букашкой в огромном зале, и ему кажется, что он просто потерялся, потому что Блейна нигде не видно, а куда идти именно, Курт не знает. В тот момент, когда он уже готов ударить себя за свою собственную импульсивность заботливые руки портье ложатся на его плечи и ведут в сторону лифта. Курт не сопротивляется, потому что даже через чужие руки чувствует присутствие Блейна, который ожидает его где-то в этом огромном шикарном месте. Курт чувствует, как что-то в груди приятно щекочет, и он еле-еле сдерживает свое волнение внутри, оставаясь с бесстрастным лицом. Портье подводит его к нужной комнате, Курт даже не смотрит на номер, его взгляд прикован к ручке, легкое нажатие и один поворот которой приведет его к Блейну.

– Мистер Андерсон уже ожидает Вас, – мягкий, но все же официальный тон портье напоминает Курту, что он не один и что будет странно, если он так и будет пялиться на дверь.

– Д-да, спасибо, – от предвкушения того, что его ждет за этой дверью, язык Курта совсем не хочет поддаваться хозяину, и он рад, что портье просто молча удаляется.

Наконец, Курт решается открыть дверь. Он входит в темное помещение, стены которого освещены красными тусклыми лампами, воздух в комнате уже какой-то накаленный, от чего Курт нервно сглатывает. Он начинает медленно двигаться, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам, он входит в одну из комнат, оставляя две другие с неизвестным содержанием за своей спиной. Чувство, что за спиной кто-то есть, не дает Курту развернуться, потому что ощущение голодного взгляда как будто прожигает спину парня. Он стоит, не двигаясь, и ждет той минуты, когда Блейн подойдет к нему. И он наконец дожидается этого.

В один миг Курт оказывается прижатым к стене лбом, он слышит тяжелое замедленное дыхание, как чужие губы накрывают его шею, слегка касаясь, нежно пробегая вдоль плеча, и ухо Курта обжигает от горячего дыхания:

– Я так люблю твои плечи. Эти угловатые изгибы, то, как твоя молочно-бледная кожа обтягивает их, – практически каждое слово Блейн сопровождает невесомыми поцелуями, пробегающими по всей длине плеча, его пальцы слегка царапают кожу, отодвигая свитер Курта, чтобы оголить плечо настолько, насколько позволяет это сделать резинка. – И она такая тонкая, что я боюсь поранить тебя одним неловким прикосновением, хотя я бы с радостью зализал бы все твои раны. Я так хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, что не могу сдержаться и не прикусить ее.

И Курт стонет в ответ, низким уже охрипшим горлом, он медленно стонет, как только чувствует зубы Блейна, легко прикусившие его плечо.

Руки Блейна скользят под свитер, легко касаясь живота Курта, и мягкими поглаживаниями Блейн достаточно резко приподнимает тонкую ткань и начинает стягивать одежду через голову Курта. Парень послушно поднимает свои руки, позволяя оголить себя. Его горячая кожа чувствует холод воздуха комнаты, но как только Блейн откидывает его свитер куда-то на пол и приближается обратно к нему, Курт чувствует обжигающий жар тела Блейна. Андерсон вновь прижимает парня к стене и возвращает свои губы на прежнее место, медленно скользя языком теперь где-то за ухом Курта, сводя того с ума. Курт не чувствует свое тело, вместо этого он думает, что теперь он просто сгусток энергии, которым очень легко управлять. Руки Блейна осторожно касаются его нежных боков, отчего Курт поднимает свои руки, отчаянно пытаясь схватиться за стену, потому что не уверен в том, что может устоять от всего этого. Губы Блейна следуют за его руками. Курт чувствует, как они, такие мягкие и нежные, скользят по его спине где-то рядом с линией позвоночника, медленно переходя на левый бок, руки Блейна неторопливо расстегивают ремень его обтягивающих брюк, которые готовы вот-вот треснуть по швам от возбуждения в штанах. Блейн тягуче тянет этот чертов ремень, и Курт мысленно себя чертыхнул, что одел его. Парень надеется, что его наконец освободят от одежды и коснутся болезненно ноющего члена, но Блейн, расстегнув пуговицу и ширинку, руками скользит к бокам Курта, не спеша стягивая с его стройных ног штаны. Вид черных боксеров на округлой аппетитной заднице сводит с ума Блейна, но он держится, потому что не хочет торопиться, он хочет наслаждаться каждым мгновением. Дернув за резинку трусов и немного приспустив их, Блейн опускает свои губы на такую соблазнительную бледную ягодицу и мягко целует ее, упиваясь нежностью кожи Курта. Руки Блейна окончательно стягивают штаны и трусы с ног Курта и мягко перемещаются вперед на бедра парня, нерасторопно гладя их, избегая истекающего смазкой члена Курта. Они скользят вверх и вниз по точеным ногам, и Курту хочется обиженно захныкать, потому что возбуждение начинает ужасно ныть, и внезапно с его губ срывается всхлип. Блейн резко встает, притягивая за бедра парня, и пристраиваясь своей твердой выпуклостью все еще одетой в легкие тренировочные брюки прямо между ягодиц Курта. Слегка ленивые движения бедер Блейна заставляют Курта стонать громче и царапать стену, чтобы прекратить эту сладкую пытку, но он вновь чувствует горячий шепот прямо возле уха:

– Ты хочешь меня? – Блейн мягко прихватывает мочку Курта и медленно посасывает ее. Руки Курта ложатся к нему на бедра, и Блейн теперь может не двигать своей эрекцией, потому что Курт сам исступленно трется своими ягодицами, но ничего не отвечает, надеясь, что Блейн поймет это как знак. 

– Скажи, что хочешь меня, Курт, – имя парня звучит глухо, утробно, и Курт уже готов излиться прямо на эту чертову стену, как язык Блейна начинает вылизывать все неровности его ушка.

– Черт тебя подери, – рычит Курт в ответ, оставляя красные следы от ногтей на бедрах Блейна. – Я хочу тебя.

Наконец, мучитель выпускает Курта из своего захвата, и тот может повернуться и увидеть уже самого Блейна. Его антрацитовые глаза, изголодавшиеся по нему, его крепкий член, выпирающий внушительным бугром в этих тренировочных тонких штанах, и накаченную грудь, бешено поднимающуюся и опускающуюся от неконтролируемого дыхания. Курт делает шаг навстречу Блейну и опускает свои припухшие от укусов губы на грудь брюнета, слепо ища темный сосок, до которого ему не дозволили прикоснуться в прошлый раз. Курт слышит глухой стон Блейна и начинает медленно снимать никому ненужный предмет одежды. Но теперь Блейн не хочет медленно, он хочет быстро, резко, неистово. Поэтому он отрывает Курта от себя, подхватывая его легкое тело на руки, и тащит на кресло, где на стоящем рядом журнальном столике лежит тюбик заранее подготовленной смазки. Пока Блейн намазывает свои пальцы прохладной жидкостью, Курт взбирается на кресло, становится на колени, раздвигает свои ноги как можно шире, хватаясь за спинку мебели и наблюдая через плечо за действиями брюнета. Когда тот заканчивает сосредоточенно обмазывать свои руки и, наконец, поднимает свои темные глаза на Курта, то он просто застывает. Потому что темно-синие глаза Курта молят взять его, прямо сейчас, не раздумывая, и Блейн хватает тюбик со смазкой еще раз, чтобы выдавить себе немного на руку. Закончив все приготовления, он подходит к Курту и легко касается его входа одним пальцем, нежно щекоча чувствительное колечко мышц, на что Курт закрывает глаза и отворачивается к стене, чтобы тихо застонать, вытянув свою шею от приятного прикосновения. Блейн вставляет один палец и неторопливо начинает двигать им, слыша, что стоны Курта усиливаются, он вставляет еще один палец, и когда парень перед ним застывший в этой ужасно развратной позе начинает насаживаться на его пальцы, Блейн не выдерживает и касается своего болезненно ноющего члена. Теперь они стонут в унисон, низкий голос Блейна идеально сливается с высокими вскриками Курта. Чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, Блейн внезапно вытаскивает свои пальцы и порывисто входит в подготовленного Курта, отчего тот, чуть не задохнувшись, умолкает. Блейн внутри него, от этого сладкого чувства никто из них не может двигаться, потому что от всех этих пыток, что они устроили, казалось, что это был высший пик наслаждения. Вскоре опомнившись, Блейн начинает нерасторопно входить и выходить из Курта, но не слышит его стонов, он постепенно увеличивает скорость, и вот... Звучит песня из стонов наслаждения, срывающаяся со сладких губ Курта, и Блейн больше не может себя сдержать, неистово врываясь в тело Курта, заставляя того, все крепче впиваться пальцами в обивку кресла. И парень, окончательно обезумевший от блаженства, начинает подмахивать бедрами. Блейну даже не приходится касаться его члена, как Курт с громким окончательным стоном обрывает свою симфонию удовольствия, и ослабевшие руки отцепляются от спинки, отчего Курт чуть не падает, но Блейн вовремя подхватывает его за живот одной рукой и последним рывком кончает в него, настолько бурно и ярко, что перед глазами мелькают радужные пятна. Когда это безумие заканчивается, Блейн вновь подхватывает на руки ослабевшее тело Курта и несет его в ванную, чтобы привести их обоих в порядок в пару сотнях литров бурлящей горячей воды джакузи с каплей лавандового масла.


	3. Chapter 3

Шумный автобус, переполненный людьми, и Курт в нем едет домой. Он сидит где-то в глубине транспорта, задыхаясь от количества человек, что стоят вокруг него. Ему неуютно, потому что кажется, что эти люди смотрят именно на него, догадываясь, что он делал сегодня ночью. Как он развратно подставлялся под член Блейна, как он хотел облизать мужчину с ног до головы. Курт краснеет вновь и старается не смотреть на людей вокруг себя. Он поднимает телефон, чтобы глянуть на свое отражение в потемневшем экране, дабы поправить прическу, чтобы отец ничего не заподозрил, как замечает алеющий укус у себя на ключице. Курт, чуть ли не роняя телефон, начинает теребить свой свитер, пытаясь натянуть его повыше, чтобы скрыть эту пометку. Но ничего не выходит, поэтому он просто прикрывает ключицу ладонью, отворачивается в окно и думает о том, как бы проскользнуть к себе в комнату так, чтобы не наткнуться на отца.

Курт слегка проспал сегодня утром, его будильник звенел очень громко, но выпутаться из объятий Андерсона было слишком тяжело, практически невыполнимо. Не тогда, когда горячие крепкие руки Блейна обнимают его так нежно, обогревая его своим теплом лучше всякого пухового одеяла; не тогда, когда над ухом слышится его размеренное дыхание, и кажется, что место Курта всегда быть рядом с ним, а не просто встречаться поздно вечером во всяких отелях, чтобы хорошо потрахаться. Но как бы Курту не хотелось остаться, ему все равно надо было вставать и ехать домой, пока отец не заподозрил что-то ужасное. Выскользнув голым из объятий Блейна, Курт весь сгорбившись бегал по квартире в попытках найти одежду. После вчерашних оргазмов ему как будто отбило память, и Курт не помнил, где они с Блейном вчера занимались сексом, чтобы понять, откуда надо начинать искать одежду. Хотя проще было бы найти место, где они еще не занимались ничем непотребным, чем перечислить все изнасилованные места. 

Губы Курта дергаются в усмешке, пока его глаза следят за обстановкой за окном. Вдалеке он видит парня, пытающегося безуспешно перейти дорогу, его волосы кудрявые и почти такие же черные как у Блейна. Рука шатена сама сжимается на груди от тоскующего чувства, и Курт понимает, что он скучает. Уже скучает, хотя вышел из гостиничного номера всего полчаса назад, оставив Блейна мирно досыпать на огромной двуспальной кровати, где вчера он брал Курта сзади, пока тот прикусывал зубами подушку, неудачно пытаясь сохранить контроль над своими чересчур громкими стонами. Он вспоминает, как Блейн заставил его оторваться от вкусной набитой подруги и помог ему привстать, чтобы Курт смог встать в позу "по-собачьи", громко крича от того, как глубоко в него входил Блейн.

Курт опять чувствует, как к его щекам приливает кровь, и как больно саднит задница от того, что Блейн был вчера с ним не слишком осторожным. Но Курт был сам виноват: он не скрывал своего желания каждый раз, когда смотрел прямо в черные глаза, бросая вызов Андерсону.

Автобус уже подъезжает к нужной остановке Курта, и он, поднимаясь со своего кресла, начинает проталкиваться к дверям. С каждым шагом он чувствует все более давящее волнение в груди. Скоро он зайдет в свой дом, и, возможно, придется объясняться перед отцом. Но Курт все еще сильно надеется, что Берт будет долго спать, потому что сегодня выходной.

***

Когда Курт входит в дом, его встречает мертвая тишина и сонная обстановка. Солнце уже встало, но его лучи не бьют в окна, не освещают помещение. Так что в доме по-прежнему сонная атмосфера, и из-за еще не ушедших сумерек вся мебель и стены светятся голубоватым. Курт прокрадывается в дом, ступая по нужным половицам, легко перепрыгивая с одной на другую, словно кошка. Его движения бесшумны, потому что он знает все места на полу, где паркет уже изрядно сносился и может неожиданно громко заскрипеть. Курт входит в свою комнату, тут же снимая бежевый тонкий свитерок, и кидает его в корзину с грязным бельем, но замечает, что на дорогой вязке появилась затяжка. С разочарованным вздохом Курт выуживает вещь обратно и, покопавшись в одном из ящиков своего стола, достает крючок для вязания и подтягивает выбившуюся петлю.

"Надо предупредить Блейна, что мои вещи просто так на дороге не валяются и в секон-хэндах не покупаются", – думает Курт, и он снова вспоминает то мирно посапывающее лицо брюнета. Уголки его губ приподнимаются при мысли, что ответил бы Блейн на такое замечание от Курта, если бы проснулся.

Закинув свитер обратно в корзину, Курт встает с кровати и снимает свои темно-коричневые узкие брюки. Все тело парня пахнет сексом и Блейном. Курт до сих пор может поднести свою руку к носу и почуять запах Блейна, такой пряный и с легкими нотками цитрусовых. Курт вспоминает, как вчера загорелая рука с выступающими на ней венами обхватывала его тонкую руку, помогая юноше ласкать себя. Это чувство контроля возбуждало вновь и вновь, Курт просто ощущал себя в безопасности, ощущал себя правильно, не так, как обычно в его жизни. В его жизни много опасностей, которые следует обходить стороной, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности.

Сегодня воскресенье, и у Курта радость на душе от того, что он еще один день может побыть с людьми, которые его не осуждают. С людьми, которые его любят, которые его понимают. Но завтра, в школе, чувство умиротворения пропадет, как только Курт появится в одном из коридоров. Его, как всегда, увидят футболисты, наверняка, вооруженные стаканами со слашем, готовые уже с самого раннего утра испортить ему одежду. Да и не только ему, скорее всего, Курт зайдет после уроков в Хор и увидит там половину людей, у которых будет испачкана одежда разноцветным холодным напитком. Возможно, Курта поймают еще до того, как он дойдет до школы, множество пар сильных рук подхватят его легкое тело и забросят в близстоящий мусорный бак. А еще, как вариант, Курт зайдет в столовую, где эти дикари-школьники начнут кидаться едой, в старых добрых традициях школы.

Курт мотает головой, чтобы откинуть пессимистичные мысли о предстоящих буднях. Пока что у него выходной, и столько всего нужно сделать. Написать сочинение, подготовить тему по химии, решить половину учебника по математике и разобраться с происхождением некоторых слов для урока углубленного английского. А еще Курту нужно выбрать песню, чтобы исполнить ее в кружке Хора, дабы остальные хористы не померли от постоянного соло Берри. Но прежде всего Курт должен позвонить Мерседес и предупредить девушку, что сегодня ночью он был у нее. Надо придумать правдоподобную историю о том, чем они занимались, чтобы отец, если спросит, тут же отмахнулся, сказав, что он все равно не разбирается во всяких выщипываниях бровей, пиллингах и прочих вещах, которыми обычно занимаются люди, чтобы выглядеть ухоженно.

Черные боксеры Курта все в пятнах от сочившейся вчера смазки. Мысли вновь возвращаются к той стене, светящейся приглушенным красноватым светом, возле которой Курт мог бы умереть от наслаждения. Он помнит, как бесстыдно рычал Блейну, что хочет его, как он молил всех богов, существующих и существовавших, чтобы та пытка закончилась. Рука Курта скользит по левому плечу.

_Я так люблю твои плечи._

Курт нервно сглатывает, потому что чувствует, как возбуждение с новой силой приливает к паху. Он смотрит на свои бедра и вспоминает, как темные руки Блейна скользили по ним вверх-вниз, где-то слегка царапая подушечками огрубевших пальцев. Курт непроизвольно тихо стонет. Его сердце начинает учащенно биться, больно давя на ребра и спирая дыхание. Боксеры становятся тесными, пока их ткань натягивается от растущего возбуждения Курта. И он тянется, чтобы дотронуться себя, но тут же отдергивает руку, боясь, что сможет разбудить своими стонами отца, с которым еще рано разговаривать, и навряд ли Курт сможет объяснить ему природу своих стонов.

Слегка разочарованно вздохнув, парень старается привести свое дыхание в норму и идет в душ, чтобы смыть следы вчерашней ночи. Но с какой бы силой он не тер, ему все равно никуда не деть все те краснеющие следы на фарфорово-бледной коже, что оставил ему Блейн. Курт вспоминает, как вчера после секса на кресле, Блейн отнес его в огромное джакузи, горячая вода которого приятно пахла лавандовым маслом. Как мужчина нежно тер его плечи и лопатки мочалкой, но, вскоре, не удержавшись, стал расцеловывать нежную кожу. И Курт понимает, что он больше не хочет сам себя мыть, потому что это скучно. Потому что Блейн делает это с особой заботой, с той, в которой так нуждается Курт. И сейчас парень старается быстро все закончить, чтобы не возбудиться вновь и не начать дрочить себе в душе. А ведь раньше Курт был настолько скромным, что даже боялся, как огня, коснуться самого себя. Ему казалось, что это грязно, мерзко. Но после ночи, проведенной с Блейном, Курт понял, как это на самом деле приятно и необходимо, трогать самого себя. Как это может быть сладко-тягуче доводить свое тело до оргазма, как заставить самого себя остановиться прямо перед контрольной точкой, как можно оттянуть это чувство. Курт никогда не думал, что столько всего может быть скрыто под простыми движениями на члене. И он безумно благодарен Блейну, что тот открыл для него мир, полный этого чарующего наслаждения.

Курт выходит из душа, накинув на себя белый банный халат, который моментально окутывает его своей нежной теплой тканью, но все те чувства, что может вызвать приятная ткань халата, кажутся такими слабыми, по сравнению с тем теплом, что дарит Блейн своим великолепным телом.

Юноша опускается на кровать, взяв в руку телефон, и набирает номер Мерседес. Длинные гудки не сразу сменяются сонным голосом девушки, так что Курту приходится подождать, пока она все же соизволит взять трубку. И вот он готов сбросить вызов, как бесконечную цепь размеренных гудков нарушает достаточно бодрый голос Мерседес:

– Курт! Привет! Ты чего так рано? – девушка говорит очень громко, как будто она ждала, пока Курт проснется и позвонит ей.

– Эм... Привет, тут такое дело… – парень выдерживает неловкие паузы между словами, – в общем, если будет звонить мой отец, ты не могла бы сказать ему, что сегодня ночью я был у тебя на девичнике?

– Да, конечно, Курт. Но где ты был на самом деле? – голос девушки звучит взволнованно, и Курт представляет, как она накручивает на палец спиральный провод телефона в своей комнате. – Хотя подожди. Ты был с _ним?_

– Да, Мерс, я был с ним, – отвечает Курт и не может скрыть мечтательной интонации.

– Я тут хочу с тобой поговорить, по поводу него. Ты не против встретиться сегодня? – обеспокоенно произносит девушка, и все тело Курта невольно сжимает настороженность.

– Да, конечно, давай через пару часов. В нашем кафе, устроит? – Курт старается не показывать своего ужасного предчувствия по поводу предстоящей встречи. Явно произойдет разговор, который навряд ли вызовет кучу положительных эмоций, но подруге нельзя отказывать.

– Отлично. До встречи, – Мерседес кладет трубку, и Курт откидывает свою на покрывало кровати, хватаясь за голову. Что-то сегодня произойдет. Что-то нехорошее.

Из мыслей юношу вырывает скрип двери и половиц. Видимо, отец уже встал, и нужно идти готовить ему завтрак, иначе он опять наестся всякой дряни, которая вряд ли будет полезной для его шаткого здоровья. Курт слышит, как в ванной в конце коридора начинает шуметь вода, и он встает, чтобы переодеться из халата во что-то более подобающее. Он натягивает на себя белую футболку в обтяжку и темно-синие джинсы, которые сидят как вторая кожа, и, наспех уложив свою челку вверх, он выходит из комнаты и отправляется на кухню, пока отец все еще принимает утренний душ.

Машинальными, отточенными движениями Курт достает необходимые ингредиенты, чтобы "порадовать" отца очередной порцией творога с мелко порезанными кусочками фруктов, два кусочка цельно-зернового хлеба, ломтик сыра и фрукты для того, чтобы приготовить папе фреш. Он совсем не задумывается над своими действиями, потому что уже привык. У его отца случались серьезные проблемы со здоровьем, он даже лежал в больнице, и Курт очень боится, что это повторится вновь. Когда отца не было около двух недель дома, Курт просто сходил с ума от одиночества. Он так зависел от Берта. Отец заменил ему всех: маму, так не вовремя покинувшую их и оставившую пустые дыры в сердце как старшего, так и младшего Хаммелов, друзей, которых у Курта никогда не было, вот именно, настоящих друзей; у Курта не было никого ближе отца. Берт никогда не переставал слушать своего сына: он всегда старался найти точку соприкосновения с Куртом, несмотря на то, что это было очень сложно, особенно, когда его сын – гей, который совсем недавно открылся ему. Берт никогда не нагружал Курта своими проблемами, говоря, что взрослые неурядицы не должны ложиться на хрупкие плечи детей. Он никогда не требовал ничего от Курта, как это было у родителей других детей: ни хорошей учебы, ни прилежного поведения. Также не было просьб, чтобы Курт "стал" натуралом. Его отец воспринял новости об ориентации сына вполне спокойно, будто он всегда знал, что Курт особенный. Берт никогда не запрещал сыну заниматься любимыми делами в независимости от того, что именно хотел делать Курт. Начиная с просмотра мелодрам, заканчивая походами по магазинам. Он всегда поддерживал начинания Курта и был наготове, чтобы защитить его от других людей, которые не могли понять его уникальность. Берт очень сильно любит своего сына, и Курт знает это, но сейчас ему приходится врать отцу, от чего он, конечно же, не чувствует себя хорошо, но просто это необходимо, чтобы у отца не возникало больше проблем с сердцем.

– Ты пришел так рано? – хриплый голос отца с долей тревоги отрывает Курта от нарезки фруктов. – Это твой выходной, ты должен был выспаться. Или Мерседес была очень злой из-за того, что вы все опять раскидали ее вещи и перемерили шифоны ее бабушки?

Легкий смешок отца заставляет Курта улыбнуться. Он всегда ценит то, что Берт запоминает его глупые разговоры, когда тот рассказывает о том, что они с девчонками творят на ночевках. По-девчачьи? Может быть, но у Курта пока не появилось друзей его же пола.

– Нет, в этот раз все было спокойнее. Мы просто пели в караоке, – отвечает Курт и поднимает разделочную доску одной рукой, а другой, сгребая горсть фруктов, скидывает ее в чашечку с творогом. Он берет чайную ложечку и перемешивает белую массу. – Я ушел пораньше, потому что ужасно хотел домой. В этот раз было очень скучно.

Курт проходит вдоль кухонных тумб и достает небольшое блюдце, чтобы положить туда ломтик сыра и два кусочка хлеба.

– Это на тебя не похоже, – Берт щурится, наблюдая за своим сыном, который почему-то старается избегать зрительного контакта. – Ты всегда стараешься выспаться на выходных. Здоровый цвет лица, режим и все такое. Что случилось, Курт?

Юноша сглатывает свое волнение, надевая на лицо бесстрастную маску. Если еще с Мерседес можно было спалиться, то сейчас это было ни к чему. Наверняка, пришлось бы отвечать на кучу разных вопросов, где-то привирая, а где-то просто не договаривая.

– Ничего. Все в порядке, пап, – с улыбкой Курт подходит к отцу и ставит перед ним две тарелки с едой, затем отворачивается и отходит обратно к шкафам, чтобы выудить оттуда блендер, потому что никто не отменял утренний фреш.

– Вот только не надо готовить мне эту лабуду в своем миксере, Курт! – возмущается Берт, как только видит, как его сын вытягивает из шкафчика эту шумящую штуку. – Я не хочу пить все эти измельченные бананы и манго, как будто я старик без зубов.

Курт оборачивается, чтобы строго возразить, но тут же видит обиженное лицо отца, его выпяченную нижнюю губу, и проходит секунда, прежде чем парень начинает громко смеяться. Его смех заразителен, так что Берт больше не дуется, а смеется в ответ.

И в этот момент солнечные лучи, наконец, проходят сквозь затянутое небо и толщину оконных стекол, зажигая теплым светом обстановку кухни, делая ее намного светлее и ярче. Настроение Курта мигом начинает расти, потому что нет ничего теплее в этой жизни, чем добродушная улыбка его отца.

Но Курт вспоминает еще одного человека, которому доверился не душой, но отдал свое тело. Он невольно представляет, как тот может сидеть на месте его отца и ждать, пока Курт приготовит завтрак, посылая всяческие пошлые шуточки по поводу задницы Курта и его ночных стонов. Но парень тут же выгоняет эти мысли из головы, потому что он даже ни разу по-нормальному не разговаривал с Блейном. Глупо надеяться на что-то бóльшее, если ты совсем ничего не знаешь о человеке, о его жизни. И сейчас Курт понимает, во что он вляпался. Он весь погряз в чувствах к мужчине, который старше его лет на десять, о котором ему известно лишь имя. О Боже, Курт даже не знает, сколько ему лет! Интересно, а Блейн догадывается, что спит с несовершеннолетним? Курт готов ударить себя по лбу за такие идиотские мысли. Наверняка, Блейн знает о нем все, иначе бы он не стал просто так связываться с Куртом.

Пока отец молча уплетает свой завтрак, Курт вертит кружку с кофе, держа ее пальцами сверху, за края. Он задумчиво смотрит на узор скатерти и пытается понять: а вдруг он больше не увидится с Блейном. Ведь Курт сбежал сразу же, как только проснулся, потому что боялся встречать утро вместе с Блейном. Он просто чего-то боялся. И сейчас Курт понимает, чего именно он так сильно боялся сегодняшним утром. Он боялся слов. Слов, которые мог сказать ему Блейн, как только бы он проснулся. Он мог бы сказать Курту все, что угодно, и вряд ли из огромного количества вариантов Курт был бы готов хоть к одной фразе. И как бы в голову не лезли мысли о возможности находиться с Блейном постоянно, Курт просто был не готов к разговорам. Он находил свой шарм в таких "отношениях". На самом деле, его просто возбуждало это чувство адреналина из-за исходящей опасности от неизвестного Блейна. И он очень боялся разрушить своей болтовней это срывающее крышу желание, которое прочно установилось между ними. Боялся, что Блейн посчитает его глупым мальчишкой, который уже до беспамятства влюблен в него, и попросту пожелает отделаться от него. Поэтому Курт будет сбегать, пока сможет. Пока Блейн не поймает его за руку и не заставит поговорить.

***

– Ты опоздал, – сурово произносит Мерседес, глядя куда-то в окно. Перед ее глазами высота в пять этажей и куча машин на дороге, стоящих в пробке.

Как только вошел в кафе, Курт сразу же увидел недовольную подругу и мысленно приготовился к прослушиванию нотаций о том, как плохо заставлять девушку ждать, особенно если она – Дива. 

– Прости, – бормочет Курт, прежде чем присесть на стул напротив подруги. – Ты же видишь, какая там пробка. Я долго стоял в ней, чтобы въехать на парковку.

Мерседес молчит. Все еще дуется. Взяв меню, Курт начинает его изучать и подошедшей официантке он заказывает любимый чизкейк подруги, чтобы загладить свою вину окончательно. Услышав, что заказал Курт, девушка тут же поднимает на него глаза и, улыбаясь, произносит:

– Подлииза.

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты дула свои очаровательные и без того пухлые губы, – отвечает Курт и смеется вместе с Мерседес. – Ты хотела о чем-то поговорить?

– Эм, да... Курт, – девушка опускает глаза на идеально чистую столешницу и не решается заговорить. Но, все же подобрав нужные слова, Мерседес восстанавливает зрительный контакт со своим лучшим другом. – Это по поводу твоего парня.

– Он не мой парень, – с легкой грустью произносит Курт и скрещивает свои руки на груди.

– Вот именно! – девушка неожиданно восклицает. – А вообще, ты должен быть его парнем, раз все эти вещи между вами происходят.

– Мерседес, это всего лишь секс, – отвечает Курт и понимает, как нелепо звучат эти слова, когда он их произносит.

– Курт! Что с тобой? Когда ты стал таким?

– Каким "таким"? У меня просто есть человек, с которым мне нравится заниматься сексом, – говорит он, а в душе все горит ярким пламенем, как будто он обманывает сам себя.

– Ты не шлюха, Курт! Ты должен с ним поговорить и узнать, какое будущее у ваших "отношений".

– Да нет никаких отношений. Ты понимаешь? Нет, и не будет, – звучит слишком истерично, и Курт отдергивает себя. – Меня и так все устраивает.

– Кого ты обманываешь? Это не то, что ты обычно говоришь! – Мерседес выглядит разочарованной, и Курту хочется провалиться сквозь землю, потому что никогда не сможет вытерпеть осуждения в глазах подруги.

– Ты просто не понимаешь, вот и все. Прости, мне нужно выйти, – Курт встает со своего места, разворачивается и быстро уходит, прежде чем девушка успевает сообразить и остановить его.

Курту, безусловно, приятно, что Мерседес беспокоится о нем, но она многого не знает, но в этом нет ее вины. Курт виноват сам.

***

Справив нужду, Курт толкает дверь кабинки локтем, чтобы не трогать дверную ручку своей ладонью. Он испытывает очень брезгливые чувства по отношению к общественному туалету. И хотя он ни до чего не дотронулся, он все равно идет к раковине, чтобы всполоснуть свои руки. Курт не знает, каким образом успокоить Мерседес. Юноша своими влажными пальцами ведет по челке, уложенной строго вверх, чтобы немного пригладить распушившиеся волосы. Затем он вновь наклоняется к раковине и, нажав на мыльницу и сунув руки под кран, вспенивает вещество у себя на кистях. Он вновь уходит в свои мысли, совсем не слыша, как за спиной открылась дверь, кого-то впустив. Курт молча смывает пену с ладоней, рассматривая свои длинные пальцы. "Мерседес все же неправа, – решает он у себя в голове. – Она ничего не знает о взаимоотношениях парней-геев. Да и парней с девушками тоже". У Мерседес еще не было парня, так же как и не было первого поцелуя. Курт мог со стопроцентной уверенностью заявить о причине такой одинокой жизни подруги. Да, она была крупной девушкой, но не это стояло на пути к ее счастью. Просто она была невыносима, примерно так же как и Рейчел, но только более чувствительна.  
Курт поднимает свою голову, чтобы еще раз оценить укладку, как видит за спиной мужскую фигуру, которая уже как минут пятнадцать застыла в одной позе. Взгляд этого человека не отрывается от спины Курта. Но сам Курт не уверен, что этот мужчина смотрит на его спину: задница парня буквально горит под его взглядом. Курт молча смотрит в зеркало, прямо в глаза человеку, и тот наконец отрывается от стены и подходит сзади к Курту. Парень чувствует, как чужая рука скользит по левому боку, обтянутому тонкой тканью футболки. Затем эта рука устремляется вниз, легко касаясь бедра Курта, но он не может наблюдать за ее действиями – глаза Курта прикованы к медовым горящим, которые также неотрывно смотрят в его глаза. Юноша чувствует, как рука скользит в задний карман его брюк и тут же выскальзывает.

– Блейн, откуда ты...

– Я всегда знаю, где тебя найти, – перебивая, шепчет Андерсон в ухо, и член Курта уже упирается в прямоугольный край тумбы с раковиной. Курт чувствует, как горячий влажный язык скользит по кромке его уха, и как Блейн мягко и заботливо целует его одними губами в место, находящееся где-то чуть пониже уха. На мгновение Курт забывает, как дышать, и отходящий Блейн легким шлепком бьет его по заднице, намекая, что спрятал что-то в его кармане. 

Когда дверь закрывается, скрывая за собой мужчину, сердце Курта запускается заново, тут же начиная громко стучать, грозя вырваться из груди. Рука сама непроизвольно ложится на грудь, чтобы унять все то, что бушует в ней. Отдышавшись, Курт лезет в карман и находит там записку.

"Что ты думаешь насчет бассейна? Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Позвони, как захочешь меня".

"У Блейна красивый почерк", – такими мыслями пытается отвлечь себя Курт, повторяя как мантру, пока его щеки наливаются краской. Он безуспешно пытается контролировать этот процесс, заставляя себя думать о том, что навряд ли сможет выбраться куда-то из дома в ближайшие дни. Но мозг сам начинает искать варианты, как бы все это провернуть, чтобы отец не узнал. Курт ругает себя, напоминая, что он здесь с Мерседес, с которой он, между прочим, поссорился, и сейчас совсем не время представлять, как Блейн плывет в огромном бассейне, наполненном водой, светящейся голубым цветом, как его крепкие руки скользят по поверхности воды...

Мотая головой, Курт выходит из туалета и прячет записку обратно в карман, но все равно не может скрыть своей многозначительной улыбки с покрасневшего лица.

***

– Ты встретил Александра Маккуина в туалете?

– Эм, нет, – отвечает как можно спокойней Курт, но задорный блеск в глазах вновь выдает его подруге.

– А кого тогда? – Мерседес щурится, ее губы поджаты. Видя это, Курт начинает громко смеяться, заражая своим смехом и подругу. – Надеюсь, что это был не Блейн, а то мне еще столько раз надо попилить твои мозги по поводу него, – весело говорит Мерседес, и Курт в ответ ей улыбается.

– Мне кажется, что я понял твою точку зрения. Так что надо домой идти, а то еще столько всего делать, – на лице Курта занятость, а в голове – бордель. Он улыбается где-то в душе, когда замечает удивление в глазах Мерседес, тут же вставшей со стула.

– Мне же еще столько всего делать надо, – вскрикивает девушка и начинает судорожно доставать деньги, чтобы расплатиться по счету.

– Я заплачу, – рука Курта мягко останавливает ее копошения. – Беги уже.

– Спасибо, милый, – девушка звонко целует друга в щеку и убегает восвояси. Как только Мерседес скрывается за дверью кафе, Курт достает свой телефон и набирает сообщение. Он ничего не может поделать со своей тягой к Блейну. Но ничего умного и развязного не приходит к нему в голову, и Курт неожиданно сам для себя набирает номер мужчины и покорно ждет, когда тот ответит на его звонок.

– Готовь сегодня плавки, – произносит Курт, как только слышит завораживающее "Алло". – Правда я буду поздно и ненадолго.  
Блейн в ответ просто кладет трубку.

***

Еще ни разу в жизни Курт не чувствовал себя настолько взволнованным. Исключая первый раз с Блейном. Сейчас он сидит уже третий час над своей домашней работой, потому что это единственное, что может отвлечь его от мыслей, как бы стать лучше в постели. Курт не знает почему, но ему хочется сделать все самому. Нет, он, конечно, не против бы трахнуть Блейна, но навряд ли тот так обрадуется этой идее. Поэтому Курт хочет сделать все сам. Он хочет возбудить Блейна, довести его до края, чтобы тот молил его о большем, и просто руководить процессом, а не быть как всегда тающим мальчиком в его объятиях. Вот чего хочет Курт. И это явно не сочетается с математикой, которая была единственным проблемным предметом для парня.  
Возможно, Курт бы не делал сейчас весь этот числовой погром, который ему задали на четверг, но ему просто нужно время, чтобы дождаться, когда отец уснет. В такие моменты Курту уже не в первый раз в жизни хочется повзрослеть, чтобы ему не нужно было спрашивать у отца, куда ему можно пойти, а чтобы просто самому руководить своей жизнью полностью. Мечты каждого подростка – просто получить немножечко самостоятельности.

На часах два ночи, Курт закрывает учебники, откладывает тетрадки. Он открывает дверь из своей комнаты и выглядывает в коридор. Отца нигде не видно, в дома мертвая тишина. Курт осторожно закрывает дверь и подходит к шкафу. Сегодня он настроен удивить себя и, возможно, удивить Блейна. Поэтому он начинает с одежды. Где-то далеко в шкафу висит кожаная куртка, фасона "косухи", ее широкий треугольный воротник продырявлен, и каждая дырочка заключена в кольцо. Он не помнит, когда купил эту куртку, но сейчас очень рад своим смелым решениям при покупке одежды. Курт извлекает из комода серые джинсы с заниженной талией – они всегда выгодно подчеркивали его задницу. Также у Курта есть ботинки с широкими клепаными языками, чуть повыше щиколоток. Еще у него есть майка, слегка выстиранного черного цвета с серым принтом, отображающим какую-то абстракцию из замысловатых узоров; эта майка на длинных вытянутых лямках, которая свободно ложится на его торс. Курт берет телефон, и в нем уже давно висит сообщение с адресом, которое прислал ему Блейн.

***

Очередной дорогой отель. Курт уже не удивляется зданию или обстановке внутри: он находится в предвкушении того, как отреагирует Блейн на его внешний вид. Поэтому, когда он входит в отель, и его там встречает портье, Курт даже глазом не ведет, просто позволяя себя вести к тому месту, где находится Блейн.

Когда портье покидает Курта возле дверей нужного номера, единственного на этаже, юноша больше не колеблется. С решимостью, появившейся незнамо откуда, он открывает дверь и входит в помещение. Он слышит, что где-то работает телевизор, и идет по звуку. Но когда доходит до нужного места, не обнаруживает там Блейна. Курт даже не представлял себе, какой этот номер большой.

Он кружит по нему уже десять минут и не может понять, куда спрятался Блейн. Курт надеется, что не повторится прошлый опыт, когда его попросту приперли к стене и заставляли умирать от различных возбуждающих действий. Он движется дальше и, наконец, замечает дверь, которую не видел раньше.

Уже изрядно нанервничавшись, Курт ее открывает, и перед его взором предстает крыша, площадь которой просто гигантская. Вместо оградок он замечает, что все стены стеклянные и сама крыша тоже. Ночной город, весь усеянный огоньками различных цветов и размеров, предстает перед ним, как на ладони. Курт заворожено смотрит вдаль, и его сердце замирает от величия и захватывающей красоты города.

Но Курт вспоминает, что он здесь находится не для того, чтобы наблюдать за городом, хотя он мысленно благодарит Блейна за такой сюрприз. Взглядом Курт начинает искать виновника этой красоты и замечает его спящего на широком шезлонге. Мерцающие пятна голубого света от воды из бассейна гуляют по его телу, перебегают с одной мышцы на другую, и Курт теряется в своих мыслях еще пуще, чем от вида с крыши. И он медленно идет к невероятному мужчине, который так очаровательно спит. Его тело одето лишь в простые черные плавки, и Курт просто с ума сходит от тех цветов, которые преимущественно наблюдаются в гардеробе Блейна. Они все такие серьезные, гармоничные, сильные. Дыхание Курта сбивается, пока он осторожно крадется к объекту вожделения. По пути он останавливается один раз, чтобы стянуть свои ботинки, нагло наступив на их задники и откинув обувь в сторону. Дальше Курт идет свободно, его ноги ласкает кафель своей приятной прохладой, пока он снимает свою куртку, бросая на пол. Кожанка падает, легко звеня своими кольцами, и Курту уже все равно увидит ли его Блейн в таком образе или нет. Сейчас у Курта другие цели.

Наконец, подойдя к шезлонгу, Курт останавливается. Его взгляд следит за этими голубыми пятнами, которые скользят по подтянутому животу, по темным соскам, по смуглым ключицам. Курт медленно сглатывает, и он не может удержаться и не провести рукой по черным кудрям. Глаза Блейна расслабленно прикрыты. И Курт замечает, какие у него густые ресницы. Юноша осторожно взбирается на Блейна, перекинув одну ногу через брюнета. Он принимает положение поудобнее, чтобы не давить на все еще спящего мужчину. Кончиками пальцев Курт легко касается щеки Блейна и склоняется над ним, чтобы поцеловать одними губами скулу с другой стороны. Курт не может контролировать свои губы, которые опускаются вниз по шее Блейна и скользят дальше по выпирающим ключицам. Кожа Блейна слегка солоноватая, и теперь у Курта есть любимый вкус. Вкус Блейна.  
Неконтролируемые руки юноши опускаются на грудь брюнета, они идеально ложатся на четко очерченные мышцы, и Курт готов сойти с ума от того, как приятно просто трогать Блейна. Губами он скользит дальше, выцеловывая целую длинную дорожку где-то посередине живота, и чувствительной кожей губ Курт ощущает, как тот еле-еле заметно трепещет от нежных щекочущих поцелуев. Для Курта это все ново, неизведанно и так приятно. Он доходит до резинки плавок и задумывается над тем, что же делать дальше? Он поднимает глаза и видит, что Блейн по-прежнему спит, его грудь равномерно поднимается и опускается от размеренного дыхания. Курт смотрит обратно на плавки, затем снова в закрытые глаза Блейна, и приспускает резинку, продолжая целовать нежную кожу брюнета. Он не замечает, как к его губам добавляется язык. Курт не задумывается над тем, что он выводит, но он замечает, как дыхание Блейна сбивается. И Курт неожиданно для самого себя кладет руку на выпуклость в плавках. С губ Блейна вырывается вздох, взгляд Курта тут же перемещается к его глазам, и как же Курт рад видеть, что они открыты, а их цвет никогда еще не был настолько черным. Юноше кажется, что внутри его глаз живет бездна, в которую он постепенно утягивает Курта без шанса на возвращение. Блейн старается приподняться, чтобы помочь Курту, но тот давит руками на его грудь, принуждая лечь в обратное положение. Пальцами зацепляя резинку, Курт отодвигает плавки вниз, оголяя член брюнета, который уже сочится смазкой, и юноша чувствует бурную пульсацию в своем паху при виде этого. Блейн зачарованно медленно выдыхает, когда чувствует прохладу на своем члене, и ему не терпится, чтобы Курт сделал уже хоть что-нибудь, потому что бездействие так мучительно. И Курт делает, он тянет резнику еще ниже, и Блейн помогает ему бедрами, чтобы снять их окончательно.

Курт не может оторвать свой взгляд от члена Блейна. На самом деле, Курт изнывает от желания, чтобы тот поскорее оказался внутри него, но он помнит, что хочет сам доставить удовольствие Блейну. Он обхватывает плотным кольцом из пальцев основание члена, и Блейн начинает дышать чаще. Курт медленно проводит вверх и вниз по стволу, и Блейну хочется обхватить нежные пальцы Курта и показать ему, какой темп ему сейчас нужен. Но ничего не делает и наблюдает за парнем. Тот же, будто исследуя, начинает ускорять темп, большим пальцем размазывая смазку на головке, он так сосредоточенно смотрит на то, как его рука скользит все легче и легче. _О, Боже_ , как же Блейну сейчас тяжело бездействовать. Курту нравится это ощущение легкости, ему нравится чувствовать каждую венку на члене Блейна, он больше не может сдерживаться, поэтому наклоняется и касается языком головки, пробуя на вкус смазку. Блейн судорожно выдыхает и борется с желанием войти в рот Курта. Его пальцы сжимают края шезлонга, когда Курт, наконец, обхватывает губами его член и тут же выпускает, а затем вновь накрывает и проглатывает больше, чем взял в первый раз. Руки Блейна не могут найти покоя, они беспорядочно скользят по твердой поверхности, надеясь найти то, что поможет ему не кончить тут же, прямо в рот Курта, который сейчас так старается, делая первый минет в своей жизни. Юноша начинает двигать ртом, налаживая идеальный ритм с движениями пальцев, и глотает все больше длины члена. Курту так приятно слышать те хрипы, что вырываются из груди Блейна, потому что все характеристики этих хрипов зависят только от него. Темп растет, и рука Блейна зарывается в тщательно уложенные волосы Курта. Он чувствует, как ритмично двигается его голова и то, как внизу живота зарождается сладкое чувство предвкушения разрядки.

– Курт, – хрипло выстанывает Блейн, надеясь, что тот поймет, что пора остановиться. – Я сейчас кончу, Курт.

Но юноша лишь увеличивает темп, его слегка шершавый язык двигается вдоль члена Блейна, и он кончает, пока Курт настойчиво проглатывает хлынувший поток спермы. Голова Блейна давно закинута назад, и он глубоко вдыхает воздух, а затем опускает голову и наблюдает, как Курт вытирает свой рот, уже отстранившись от обмякшего члена.

– Прости, что я уснул. Я так долго ждал тебя, – произносит Блейн, и его затыкает один лишь жест: Курт просто прикладывает пальцы к его губам, и когда брюнет замолкает, он отстраняется. 

Юноша привстает, стягивая с себя майку, и начинает расстегивать джинсы, наконец, высвобождая свою эрекцию из плотной ткани обтягивающих брюк. Блейн хочет привстать, чтобы ему помочь, но Курт сам быстро расправляется со всем и снова давит на грудь Блейна, чтобы тот лег. Брюнет покорно ложится, его голову обуревают мысли, что произошло, что Курт так активен. Парень взбирается снова на шезлонг, расставляя свои ноги по бокам от Блейна. Его член стоит, он весь влажный от количества выделившейся смазки. И только Блейн тянет руку, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, как Курт легким шлепком по ней останавливает мужчину. Он сам обхватывает свой член и начинает скользить по нему. Его темно-синие от возбуждения глаза неотрывно смотрят на Блейна.

– Каждый раз, когда я вспоминаю, чем мы с тобой занимаемся, моя рука сама скользит к моему члену, и я дрочу каждый день при мысли о тебе, – произносит Курт, его голос на порядок ниже, чем обычно, и Блейн чувствует, как внизу живота что-то снова сворачивается в комок.

Теперь он никогда не сможет выбросить мысли, что Курт может в любой момент дрочить на него, выглядя так соблазнительно. В этот момент Курт берет руку Блейна своей свободной и подносит его пальцы ко рту, обильно смачивая их слюной. Блейн наблюдает за тем, как его пальцы исчезают во рту Курта, и он вспоминает, как то же самое происходило и с его членом. Курт выпускает его пальцы, и Блейну уже не нужно подсказывать, что делать. Он сам опускает руку, подставляя влажные пальцы ко входу Курта. Запрокинув голову, юноша тихо выдыхает от близости его пальцев. Наконец, Блейн входит в него, медленно, одним пальцем, и с губ Курта срывается тихий стон. Внутри него так узко, отчего член Блейна вновь твердеет, и он вводит второй палец, раздвигая его вместе с первым и сгибая. Курт задыхается, он насаживается на эти пальцы, а рука на его члене движется все быстрее. Блейн добавляет третий палец и смачивает свою другую руку слюной, чтобы смочить свой член. Курт громко дышит и ждет, когда же Блейн будет внутри. Он опускает свою голову, и Блейн видит голод в глазах Курта. Он вытаскивает свои пальцы и подставляет свой влажный член. Отпустив свой член, Курт обхватывает ствол Блейна и сам направляет его в нужное положение, его взгляд по-прежнему не отрывается от глаз Блейна. Прикусив губу, он начинает медленно насаживаться на член, и Блейн понимает, что не видел ничего более возбуждающего в своей жизни. Он чувствует, как крепко и узко внутри Курта. Его мозг просто отключается, когда Курт приподнимается и вновь насаживается на него, выгибаясь в спине и выстанывая что-то в небо. Голос Курта звучит хрипло и одновременно мелодично, отчего Блейн приподнимается на локтях, и притягивает к себе Курта, внезапно понимая, что еще ни разу не поцеловал его за этот вечер. И когда он, наконец, касается его губ и начинает помогать бедрами парню, то чувствует горячее дыхание Курта, которому не хватает одного только носа, чтобы выдохнуть весь тот объем воздуха, что находится в его легких.

Курт отрывается от поцелуя и громко стонет, его взгляд сосредоточен на глазах брюнета, и он стонет от того желания, что может видеть в глубине этой черной бездны. Блейн обхватывает его бедра руками, замечая, что Курт сбавляет темп. Он понимает, что парень устал. Он достаточно долго сидит сверху. Поэтому Блейн останавливается полностью и приподнимается, придерживая Курта за задницу. Кожа юноши такая горячая, что Блейну кажется, что он может вот-вот воспламениться. Он идет по направлению к бассейну, пока Курт мягко ласкает мочку его уха, обхватив руками его за шею. Курту нравится то, с какой легкостью Блейн может поднять его, и какое же приятное чувство вызывает прохладная вода бассейна, когда касается его чересчур разгоряченной кожи. Блейн подходит к бортику, где Курт может спокойно упереться на кафельный край бассейна, раскинув руки вдоль него, обхватив ногами Блейна. Былой темп начинает нарастать, и Курт рад, что под его руками есть бортик, иначе он бы просто утонул. Блейн врывается в его тело и выходит полностью, затем снова входя до основания. Голова Курта вновь откинута назад, а губы все пересыхают от частых стонов.

Губами Блейн припадает к открытой поверхности молочно-белой шеи Курта, и он чувствует, как ноги парня начинают легко подергиваться в преддверии разрядки. Мужчина ускоряет темп, его руки яростно сжимаются на бедрах Курта, насаживая его тело на член. Курт чувствует, что скоро кончит, поэтому он вновь возвращается к губам Блейна и вовлекает его в глубокий влажный поцелуй, который сам же и обрывает, обратно закидывая голову и громко крича от разрядки. Блейн делает пару рывков в обмякшее тело и кончает вслед за Куртом, пока тот поглаживает его по щеке и опять целует.


	4. Минетик. Бонус.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну в общем, в чем дело-то. Я хотела писать дальше про Курта, но мне пришла в голову идея, что пора писать про Блейна. Этот минет не вписывается в заново придуманную главу, но так как является продолжением прошлой, я скидываю как что-то отдельное. Минет, как мне сказали, "скупой", но мне по барабану. Читаем, комментируем.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, – Блейн говорит сдержано, в его голосе не слышно никаких эмоций. Курт не может определить причину, по которой Блейн не хочет, чтобы он уходил, отчего он все больше запутывается в своих чувствах к мужчине.  
– Я не могу две ночи подряд спать не дома, мой отец что-то заподозрит, – нервно произносит Курт, поспешно натягивая на свое все еще влажное тело узкие джинсы. Выходит плохо, и он, хватая пальцами ткань, очень больно щипает свои ноги, не продвигаясь ни на миллиметр. Его джинсы так и болтаются где-то на лодыжках бесформенной массой.  
Уже одетый Блейн (если плавки можно считать одеждой) подходит к нему и обнимает со спины, мягко притягивая к себе. Ощущение тепла объятий мужчины, та защищенность, что он ему дарит, не может не заставить Курта послушно оторваться от одевания, бросив свои брюки на мокрый кафельный пол, и не опереться на горячую грудь Блейна спиной. Смуглые руки обнимают его, смыкаясь на бледной груди, и Курт чувствует, как горячее дыхание Блейна щекочет его шею, как мужчина ведет кончиком носа по его коже и мягко целует в изгиб, там, где шея переходит в плечи. Сильные руки скользят под майку Курта и легко касаются плоского живота, согревая его своей высокой температурой. Блейн такой теплый и нежный, что Курт не хочет никуда идти.  
– Но мне действительно нужно идти, – с придыханием отвечает он и накрывает руки Блейна своими, нежно проводя по гладкой коже большими пальцами.  
– Прошу, останься, – шепчет Блейн в ушко Курта и мягко целует его мочку, облизывая языком, и далее скользит губами по бледной шее.  
– Блейн... – хрипло произносит парень, и он мысленно рад тому, что не надел штаны, потому что все эти расслабляющие действия моментально приводят его в возбуждение, которое так сложно скрыть боксерам Курта.  
Он впивается руками в оголенные бедра Блейна, запрокидывая голову ему на плечо, пока пальцы мужчины легко касаются низа живота, ведя совсем близко с резинкой боксеров.  
– О Боже... – выдыхает Курт, мысленно пытаясь остановить то безумие, что с ним происходит, а сам рукой тянется к затылку Блейна в умоляющем жесте, чтобы тот не прекращал целовать его шею. Но Блейн и не собирается останавливаться, он продолжает мягко выцеловывать фарфоровую кожу и опускает руку под резинку трусов, смело дотрагиваясь до возбужденного Курта. Он нежно сжимает его член, легко касается яичек, и Курт хочет, чтобы он уже сделал что-нибудь более решительное: подрочил бы ему или сделал минет, но в этот момент другая рука Блейна притягивает Курта за затылок для глубокого влажного поцелуя, и Курт сходит с ума от умелых губ Блейна, пока движения в его трусах ускоряются и становятся более резкими.  
Он глухо стонет в губы Блейну, нетерпеливо ерзая задницей, намеренно касаясь ею возбужденного мужчины, пока рука Блейна, переместившись с затылка на его майку, задирает легкую ткань и начинает гладить шершавыми руками нежную кожу торса Курта, находя пальцами затвердевший сосок.  
Курту нужно идти домой, пока еще не поздно, но он слишком возбужден, чтобы реагировать на слабые позывы совести. Поэтому он позволяет Блейну подхватить его под ноги и отнести в номер на уютную двуспальную кровать.  
Курт падает спиной на удобный матрац и тут же тонет в его мягкости. Он раздвигает ноги, позволяя Блейну устроиться между них, и притягивает его голову за затылок для очередного требовательного поцелуя.  
– Мой отец будет... – Курт делает судорожный вдох от того, что губы Блейна накрывают его сосок, а затем продолжает, – волноваться...  
– Это я буду волноваться, если упущу возможность заставить тебя кончить еще раз, – горячее дыхание Блейна скользит ниже по животу, и Курт чувствует, как пухлые мягкие губы целуют нижнюю часть живота, отодвигая резинку злополучных трусов.  
Отворачиваясь в левую сторону и сжимая рукой подушку, Курт глухо стонет и зарывается свободной рукой в волосы Блейну, пока он так умело облизывает его член по всей длине, дразня и издеваясь над ним, заставляя Курта все громче всхлипывать и вскидывать вверх бедрами. Руки Курта судорожно сжимают тонкую ткань простыней, которая тут же становится слегка влажной от его вспотевших ладоней. Ткань выскальзывает из его рук, и Курт тянется к голове Блейна, чтобы зарыться пальцами в его кудрявые мягкие волосы.  
Курт выгибается в спине, отчаянно хватая губами воздух, пока умелый рот Блейна дарит ему наслаждение, медленно двигаясь по всей длине, сжимая губы на головке, чтобы быть более плотнее к нежной чувствительной коже.  
От приближающегося оргазма Курт слегка дергается, приподнимаясь над простынями, а затем падает обратно на мягкий матрац. Пока он кончает в рот Блейну, его тело слегка дрожит, и Курт не может заставить себя снова двигаться, заставить свой организм работать, потому что после разрядки все органы как будто приостановили свою деятельность, отпуская Курта в совершенную нирвану.  
Курт не помнит, сколько времени он лежит не двигаясь, просто наслаждаясь нежными поглаживаниями Блейна, пальцы которого находятся в его волосах. Он мягко перебирает пряди, пытаясь впитать природную их мягкость и шелковистость, чтобы никогда не забыть о том, насколько прекрасны волосы Курта.  
– Ты великолепен, – шепчет своим бархатным голосом Блейн прямо в ухо Курту. – Ты просто великолепен.  
Мысли Курта судорожно мечутся в голове от воспоминаний того, что он делал буквально час назад, что он вытворял там возле бассейна, на шезлонге. Он не может понять самого себя, что сподвигло его на такие действия. Но когда в голове всплывают воспоминания спящего Блейна, в одних плавках, пока свет, отражающийся от воды, пятнами скользит по крепкой груди, то Курт уже готов наброситься на мужчину.  
– Ты слишком сексуален, – улыбается в ответ Курт. – Даже когда спишь.  
Блейн смеется, прижимая ближе к груди голову парня, и Курт наслаждается этим окрепшим объятием.  
– По-моему, ты домой собирался, разве нет? – улыбается Андерсон, наклоняя голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза парню.  
До Курта доходит, что ему действительно пора домой. Его глаза широко распахиваются, и он, подскочив с места, несется в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Привет всем) Вот тут главушку выложила. Не ожидайте ничего особенного, не то настроение было, к сожалению, но она написалась именно под него. Инжой xD

Если кто-нибудь знал о маленьком увлечении Блейна, то он непременно задал бы Андерсону вопрос. Вопрос простой и в одно слово – "Почему?" И Блейн был бы рад дать на него какой-нибудь столь же простой ответ и тоже в одно слово, но это, к сожалению, невозможно, потому что Блейн не знает ответа.

И если заставить его задуматься, чтобы в его голове появилась хотя бы одна достойная причина того, что он делает, то единственное, что пришло бы ему в голову, – день, когда он впервые увидел Курта.

На самом деле этот день ничем не отличался от других серых будней, что обычно были завалены делами до отказа. Блейн помнит до сих пор, каким уставшим он тогда был. Он ужасно хотел домой, хотел выпить чего-нибудь крепкого и уснуть, упав на пол где-то по пути к спальне, в своем огромном дюплексе. Но именно тогда что-то задержало его на работе. Какая-то секретарша настойчиво допрашивала его о том, когда будут заменены все люстры на этаже для эконом-класса в отеле на краю города. Блейн был слишком измотан рабочим днем, поэтому он просто шел по коридору, отмахиваясь от девушки, что пыталась успеть за ним на своих километровых шпильках. И когда Блейн вышел в холл, он увидел его. Молодой парнишка, совсем еще мальчик, стоял на ресепшене, болтая с девушкой, что работала консьержем в том отеле. И Блейн резко остановился, его взгляд прошелся по одежде парня, которая выгодно подчеркивала все его достоинства, и остановился на его светлых глазах. С того расстояния, на котором стоял, Андерсон не мог определить их цвет, но готов был поклясться небом над головой, что они были лазурными. Парень звонко смеялся над комментариями девушки, которая явно забыла, что она работает в одном из лучших отелей Америки, где ей не подобает вести себя таким образом.

Блейн стоял на месте, не решаясь двинуться в сторону стойки, чтобы сделать замечание юной нахалке, потому что ему казалось, что он спугнет такую красоту.

Блейн Андерсон – владелец сети отелей, безнадежно влюбился в школьника. С осознанием мысли, что он влюбился с первого взгляда, Блейн всерьез задумался о существовании собственного мозга, но вскоре убедился, что он на месте, потому что в голове уже стали всплывать заголовки газет, что будут выходить крупным тиражом, если он сделает хотя бы шаг навстречу к парню. Поэтому опомнившись, он отмахнулся от секретарши и сбежал из здания к поджидавшей его машине.

***

Мужчины часто видят вокруг себя красивых девушек или парней, в зависимости от предпочтений. Но мало кто из них может с точностью вспомнить, как выглядел понравившийся объект. Чаще всего люди заостряют внимание на чем-то конкретном: грудь, задница, ноги, лицо. Но пока Блейн ехал домой в машине с личным шофером, он никак не мог выгнать из головы все детали образа парня. Блейн пытался отвлекаться на дорогу, но вместо проезжающих машин в его мыслях всплывали невероятные глаза юноши, его несмелая улыбка, стройные ноги, смелый вкус в одежде, его грациозная жестикуляция – все это сводило с ума Блейна, постоянно прокручиваясь в его уставшей голове. В ушах звучал его звонкий смех, и Блейн был чудовищно рад тому, насколько хорошо сработала его память, что он запомнил все мелочи.

Машина все ближе подъезжала к элитной многоэтажке, и тогда Блейн понял, что воспоминания не притупились, как это обычно бывает с другими образами незнакомых красивых людей, а только усугубились до фантазий, в которых был и сам Блейн. Стоило Андерсону от усталости прикрыть глаза, так он тут же оказывался рядом с той стойкой и начинал рассказывать какие-то шутки, на что парень незамедлительно смеялся своим кристально чистым смехом, закатывая свои невероятные глаза на очередные глупости, что нес влюбленный Блейн. Тогда Андерсон резко распахивал глаза, уже готовый набрать телефон психотерапевта, но уставшие глаза вновь начинало покалывать, а головная боль так жутко стучала где-то в висках, отчего Блейн, потирая их в надежде, что боль пройдет, еще сильнее давил пальцами в кожу, и из-за этого его голова ныла новой болью, и тогда Блейн закрывал глаза и оставлял свои виски в покое. В темном подсознании тут же появлялся тот паренек. Но в этот раз обстановка не имела ничего общего с отелем. Помещение было больше похоже на его зимний домик в горах. Блейн слышал, как потрескивал камин где-то недалеко, и видел, как на журнальном столике стояли две нетронутые чашки, полные какао. Блейн сидел на мягком уютном диване, а парень жался в его объятиях, слепо ища ласку в его сильных руках. И тогда Блейн прижимал к своей груди его голову, нежно зарываясь пальцами в шелковистые волосы и шепча слова любви. Испугавшись своих фантазий, Блейн моментально раскрывал глаза, но, даже вернувшись в реальность, он мог поклясться, что чувствовал тепло юноши в собственных руках, как его пальцы все еще ощущают шелк густых волос, а губы как будто помнят мягкость кожи парня, пока Блейн целовал его в фантазиях.

– Мистер Андерсон, приехали, – грубый голос шофера заставил Блейна вернуться в холодную реальность.

Войдя в квартиру, Блейн первым делом направился в гостиную, к бару, где и выудил литровую бутылку виски. Осуществив свой план – опустошив сосуд, Блейн в своем дорогом костюме, снять который совершенно не было сил и желания, прилег прямо на ковер и закрыл глаза. Он так наделся, что алкоголь отвлечет его, притупит чувства, но он как будто играл с ним злую шутку, преувеличивая образ парня, добавляя мысленным представлениям ангельского свечения и немыслимых действий.

Пьяный мозг переписывал сцену, как ему хотелось. Блейн так же вошел в холл, так же остановился, когда увидел его, но в тот момент парень повернулся, будто почувствовав на себе взгляд. Улыбка пропала с его лица, а глаза потемнели, как будто он попал в плен страсти. Блейн, не веря своим глазам, моргал несколько мгновений, пока парень шел по направлению к нему. А когда юноша подошел вплотную, то запустил свою тонкую кисть в темные кудри Блейна и притянул его к себе, мягко опустив свои губы на его.

Тогда Блейн понял, что сошел с ума, и именно тогда он, возможно, впервые после колледжа напился до беспамятства.

***

Как сказали бы многие: "Ну, увидел один раз красавца, заразил он тебя своей юностью, невинной красотой и обаянием. Но это же единичный случай, другого раза может и не быть. Со временем забудется". И эти многие оказались бы полностью правы, но... Но во-первых, эти люди не видели того парня, а во-вторых, это Блейн Андерсон – также еще молодой мужчина, устоявшийся в жизни, с работой, о которой мечтают миллионы людей, успешный владелец сети отелей. Он привык получать желаемое, привык ставить себе цели и добиваться их, поэтому ему был нужен этот парень.

Приехав на следующий день в тот отель, где вчера видел юношу, Блейн, даже не позаботившись о том, чтобы выпить кофе или хотя бы оставить свой кейс у себя в офисе, мигом направился на ресепшен, как только завидел ту же девушку, что вчера разговаривала с тем самым парнем.

Девушка сидела на стуле, а ее взгляд был устремлен в монитор компьютера, где она знакомилась с изменениями в правилах пользования отелем. От столь интересного чтива ее отвлек упавший на стойку черный кожаный кейс.

– Привет, – прошелестел приятный мужской голос, и девушка уже повернулась к источнику этого прекрасного звука и была готова вымолвить такое же простое "привет", при этом очаровательно похлопав глазками, как увидев, кто это был на самом деле, обомлела.

Собравшись с мыслями, девушка нервно выдавила:

– Доброе утро, мистер Андерсон.

Заметив беспокойство девушки, Блейн мягко улыбнулся, надеясь, что сможет так ее немного успокоить, ведь навряд ли "Сантана Лопез" – как было написано на ее бейдже – сможет дать достоверную информацию, если будет напугана.

– Мисс Лопез, я вчера кое-что заметил, когда выходил из здания моего отеля, – Блейн облокотился на стойку, приблизившись насколько мог к девушке, и продолжил говорить мягким голосом:

– Вы вчера так увлечено болтали с одним молодым человеком, – как только Андерсон произнес эти слова, карие глаза девушки, обрамленные накладными ресницами, моментально распахнулись в ужасе.

– Мистер Андерсон, простите меня, пожалуйста. Это был мой друг, я его не видела с тех пор, как бросила школу. Я совсем не хотела, чтобы Вы подумали, что я некомпетентный сотрудник. О Боже, что я несу? Простите, пожалуйста, такое больше не повторится. Не увольняйте меня, – девушка говорила так быстро, что Блейн потерял ее ход мыслей уже на третьем предложении. Единственное, что он услышал, так это то, что парень приходился ей другом.

– Вы меня не так поняли, Сантана, – мгновенно замахал руками Блейн. – Я не имел в виду, что хочу вас уволить. Конечно же, Ваше поведение было неприемлемым. Но дело в том, что тот парень, с которым Вы вчера болтали, был так хорошо одет, что мне стало интересно, он модельер?

Сантана несколько раз моргнула, не совсем осознавая реальность слов мистера Андерсона. Но все же немного в замешательстве она решила ответить на его вопрос:

– Нет, Курт не модельер, но он действительно прекрасно разбирается в этих всяких шмотках.

– А может, у тебя есть его номер телефона? Просто мне нужен кто-то, кто смог бы меня хорошо одеть ко встрече совета директоров, – Блейн не мог не нарадоваться тому, как легко ему в голову пришла эта ложь.

– Ох, да. Конечно, мистер Андерсон, – девушка выудила из-под стойки свою миниатюрную сумочку и достала из нее свой телефон. Порывшись в записной книжке оного, она быстро настрочила что-то на стикере и протянула его Блейну.

_"734-56-138  
Курт Хаммел."_

"Отлично сработано", – подумал Блейн, подмигнув девушке.

– Спасибо, Сантана. Надеюсь, ты больше не будешь так отвлекаться от работы?

– Нет, что Вы, мистер Андерсон.

***

Как бы легко не оказалось раздобыть номер телефона, гораздо сложнее было просто иметь в руках эту бумажку. Целую неделю, каждый вечер, Блейн сидел и смотрел на восьмизначный номер и боялся сделать что-то дальше. Множество раз Андерсон сминал бедный стикер и пытался его выбросить, в надежде, что и все мысли с фантазиями уйдут вместе с бумагой в мусорную корзину. Но Блейн знал, что эти чувства так просто не пройдут. Поэтому он постоянно разглаживал все складочки на стикере, пытаясь вернуть ему первоначальный вид. Блейн даже переписал информацию с него на другую бумажку и, тут же смяв ее, бросил в урну. Вроде бы ему полегчало от этого, но прошла всего пара минут, как Блейн взял исходник и снова уставился на него, как будто ища в маленьком клочке ответ на вопрос: почему Курт так глубоко запал ему в душу?

После столь тяжелой недели, когда Блейну было не до работы, когда он разбирался со своим эмоциональным состоянием, все становилось только хуже. В каждом молодом человеке, что работал официантом или констеблем, Блейн видел Курта. Его маниакальная зависимость просто убивала все другие мысли, что должны были вертеться в голове Андерсона. В связи с расширением бизнеса, ему нужно было открыть новый отель в соседнем городе, а Блейн совершенно позабыл об этом, иногда по несколько дней сидя дома безвылазно и просто глядя в потолок, где он мысленно рисовал образ Курта.

Блейн все это время сомневался в своей нормальности. Он видел Курта всего лишь один раз и то мельком, но мозг как будто восполнял нехватку встреч, придумывая свои собственные. Блейн не мог нормально спать, потому что в своих снах он ласкал тело Курта, целовал его безупречную кожу, их ноги путались в простынях, и Блейн часто просыпался в горячем поту, с твердой выпуклостью в штанах. Его мысли настолько полностью были сосредоточены на Курте, что Блейн боялся, как когда-нибудь встанет утром и начнет готовить завтрак на двоих. Будет разговаривать с пустым местом за столом. А еще больше он боялся, если все это станет реальностью.  
Поэтому он решил, что верный шаг – переспать с парнем.

***

Блейн помнит до сих пор тот раз, когда впервые подъехал к школе Курта, заставив своего знакомого разузнать все про Курта Хаммела. Он помнит, как оказался возле пустующего школьного двора, когда, видимо, уроки еще не закончились. Он просидел час в машине, сжимая руль потными руками, изредка поправляя свои волосы, после того, как зарывался в них пальцами, пытаясь вырвать их, чтобы боль отвлекла от образа Курта. Блейн также надеялся, что когда Курт появится, то он окажется не таким совершенным, как рисовала его фантазия Андерсона.

Но когда Блейн услышал звонок, оповещающий о конце урока, двери школы распахнулись и во двор выбежали дети. Спустя какое-то время потянулись ребята постарше, и Блейн пытался найти Хаммела в толпе, но так и не смог его увидеть. И тогда Блейн подумал о том, что просто выдумал этого Курта Хаммела, что со всей его работой и нервотрепкой у него просто поехала крыша.

Блейн тогда был растерян. Он просидел в машине еще два часа, так никуда и не уехав, дрейфуя по собственному сознанию. Но спустя какое-то время двери школы отворились, и на лестнице появилась фигура. Высоко уложенные волосы, цвета молочного шоколада, густые, как и в мыслях Блейна, белоснежная кожа, конечно, Блейн не мог увидеть ее безупречность с того расстояния, на котором сидел, но он мог бы поклясться, что она не имела изъянов; длинные стройные ноги, облаченные в черные обтягивающие джинсы и белая рубашка с коротким рукавом, воротник которой прикрывал темно-синий платок. Сердце Блейна пропустило несколько ударов, и Андерсон, если бы мог думать в тот момент, посчитал бы, что умер. 

Курт быстро спустился со ступеней и повернул на дорожку, видимо, к своему дому. Что тогда заставило Блейна проследить за ним, никто бы не смог сказать, даже сам Блейн. Просто он руководствовался инстинктом.

***

Уже стемнело. Блейн остановился возле дома соседей Курта, чтобы не вызвать подозрений молодого человека, хотя сложно было это не сделать, потому что машина у Блейна была крайне дорогая, и навряд ли кто-то в этом жилом районе мог себе такую позволить. Но Блейн не знал, что в этом доме живет девушка, к которой такие гости, как Андерсон, постоянно наведывались. Курт видел его машину, и он боялся, что его преследуют, но как только автомобиль остановился у чужого дома, он сразу же успокоился.

Спустя час Блейн подъехал поближе к дому Курта, останавливаясь у его соседей напротив. Так как было темно, свет, зажженный внутри дома, делал комнаты похожими на ярко освещенные витрины.

Блейн наблюдал, как Курт ходил по кухне и что-то готовил. На нем был очаровательный фартук с утятами. За столом, рядом с ним, сидел мужчина средних лет, он сосредоточено читал газету, то и дело улыбаясь. Видимо, Курт что-то рассказывал.

Тогда Блейну хотелось провалиться под землю. Курт был таким милым, заботливым, что все мысли Андерсона мгновенно опошлились и стали неимоверно грязными. Он завел машину и уехал.

***

Блейн запретил себе думать об этом невинном ребенке, а когда мысли все же всплывали, он обзывал себя педофилом, отчего не становилось легче, а наоборот, только больнее от осознания того, как же Блейн вляпался.  
Но все же, в какой-то момент, Андерсон решил разделаться с этим. Решил встретиться с Куртом и поговорить. Предложить ему секс, а что дальше... Блейн был бы рад, если бы Курт тут же вызвал полицию, и Андерсона посадили бы за решетку.

Тот день не был ничем примечателен, да, в общем-то, каждый день у Блейна проходил одинаково. Но тогда он подъехал к школе и встал возле ворот, там, где все школьники расходились, каждый в свою сторону. Блейн стал в той стороне, куда обычно поворачивал Курт. Когда Хаммел вышел из здания школы, Андерсон мгновенно его увидел, и, вопреки всем ожиданиям, вместо волнения у него появилась уверенность, которая непонятно откуда взялась. Он так же уверенно подошел к Курту, когда тот повернул на дорожку.

– Привет, Курт, – сухо произнес Блейн. – Можно с тобой поговорить?

На удивление, Курт не запаниковал, он просто молча отошел в сторону машины Андерсона, ожидая того, что хотел сказать ему Блейн.

– У меня к тебе есть одно предложение, но прежде чем ты испугаешься и начнешь звать полицию, я хочу тебе сказать, что не собираюсь ни к чему тебя принуждать.

Курт слушал внимательно, неотрывно наблюдая своими голубыми глазами за губами Блейна. Когда Андерсон замолчал, думая на ходу, как правильно преподнести Хаммелу свое предложение, тот вопросительно наклонил голову.  
– Я хочу тебя, – произнес Блейн. Его голос прозвучал тихо, еле уловимо, и Блейн забоялся, что ему придется повторять свою реплику еще раз, что явно далось бы ему с трудом, но Курт, казалось, услышал его. Голубые глаза резко распахнулись, но парень не отворачивался и не собирался бежать. Он просто стоял на месте совершенно молча, видимо, пытаясь пережить свой шок.

– Я знаю, о чем ты подумал. Но как только я тебя увидел, я не могу забыть о тебе, – Блейн склонился ближе к парню, но на такое расстояние, чтобы проходящие мимо люди ничего не заподозрили. – Я знаю, что ты девственник.  
Курт по-прежнему молчал, и Блейн уже запереживал, что тот останется заикой, но Андерсон не мог знать, как на Курта влияют его медовые глаза.

– Я предлагаю тебе самую лучшую ночь в твоей жизни, – продолжил Блейн, и его взгляд невольно заскользил вдоль тела Курта. – Не спеши отказываться.

Блейн вновь затих, а Хаммел по-прежнему хранил молчание. Но высокий голос отвлек Андерсона от собственного смущения:

– Я согласен.

***

Сейчас Блейн знает, насколько был глуп, когда решился переспать с Куртом. Он, как слепой глупец, понадеялся, что, получив от Курта секс, сможет раз и навсегда забыть о нем. Но осознание того, что чувства окончательно окрепли, пришло в голову Блейна тогда, когда он не отпустил Хаммела, когда он обратно увлек его в собственную кровать. А когда Блейн целовал его в машине, так долго и трепетно, он действительно подразумевал прощание. Но ему не удалось переступить через себя, не удалось спасти самого себя от всех этих мыслей, не тогда, когда он попробовал большее, не тогда, когда он испытал полное единение с юношей в постели. Поэтому Блейн встретился с ним еще раз. Каждая ночь была для них все жарче, каждой следующей ночью они получали намного больше наслаждения, чем предыдущей, и никто бы не смог их ни в чем обвинить, если бы знал, как эти люди подходят друг другу. Никто бы их не разлучил, но никому нельзя было знать об этом.

Люди, которые могли бы быть знакомы с этой историей, непременно бы спросили, почему Блейн ни разу не признался Курту в своих чувствах? Вот на это у Блейна есть ответ: _страх_.

Он боялся, что Курт сбежит, как только узнает истинные чувства Андерсона. Ведь Блейн видел, как парню нравится секс с ним. И во время последнего раза, когда Курт очень много активничал, Блейн окончательно убедился, что для Курта это всего лишь игра, и тогда Блейн решил, что если эта игра поможет заставить Курта встречаться с Андерсоном и дальше, то он будет готов играть по всем правилам.

Но ведь у всех есть секреты. И у Блейна Андерсона есть собственный секрет.


	6. Бонус №2. Черная шелковая лента.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет) Я не писал целый месяц, так сказать, подрастерял сноровку. И первое, что я смог написать после всяких сессий и депрессий, - НЦ. Кто удивлен? Никто не удивлен)Я написал секс с завязанными глазами, как и хотел уже очень давно, вроде бы ничего хорошего не вышло, но все же лучше, чем вообще ничего. Читаем, наслаждаемся, оставляем отзывы любого характера. Я сегодня добрый, отвел душеньку :D

_Troels Abrahamsen – Stop Making That Noise_

Перед глазами Курта темно, он может только слышать и ощущать колебания воздуха. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы подумать о том, что Блейн просто ушел. Но Курт слышит его дыхание за своей спиной, чувствует легкие касания подушечек его пальцев, как они пробегаются по воротнику рубашки Хаммела, еле ощутимо царапая нежную кожу шеи.

– Ты такой напряженный, – шепчет Блейн, и вся эта таинственная атмосфера и низкий глубокий голос мужчины не могут не завести настороженного подростка.

Присутствие кого-то за спиной, от кого остался лишь мысленный образ в голове, заставляет Курта чувствовать себя жертвой. Словно он попал в логово убийцы, который жаждет его крови, его плоти. И, безусловно, Блейн жаждет. Жаждет всего Курта, начиная с его таких желанных губ, его прекрасной белоснежной кожи, которую хочется медленно вылизывать, чтобы заставить узкие бедра вздрагивать от прикосновения языка к особо чувствительным местам; заканчивая его округлыми ягодицами, которые так и хочется смять руками, вонзить пальцы в мягкую плоть, почувствовать ладонями, как упругая задница будет ритмично двигаться навстречу члену Блейна, пока тот будет толкаться внутрь такого горячего и узкого Курта.

Расстегнув первую пуговицу на воротнике рубашки Хаммела, Блейн снова отстраняется и затихает. Курт чувствует пустоту за спиной, ощущает, как холодный воздух скользит по рубашке, еле колыша легкую ткань.

Блейн пропадает всего на несколько секунд, но для Курта, стоящего посреди комнаты, это время кажется вечностью. Чувство времени и пространства медленно ускользает от парня; единственное, что он чувствует сейчас, – это пол под ногами, и Курт не знает, сойдет ли он с ума, если пол выдернут у него из-под ног.

Чужие ладони, появившиеся из ниоткуда, внезапно прижимаются к груди Хаммела, и его грудная клетка судорожно сжимается, на пару секунд перекрывая доступ к кислороду, от неожиданности и от того, как ново все чувствуется, когда всего лишь завязаны глаза. Сильные руки скользят вниз, оглаживая плоский живот и выдергивая рубашку из-под пояса джинс. Блейн прижимается всем телом к Курту, скользя приоткрытыми влажными губами по губам парня. Курту еще никогда в жизни не хотелось так сильно кого-то поцеловать. Но Блейн отступает, и Курт слышит только его голос и чувствует, как движется воздух вслед за уходящим Андерсоном.

– Разденься для меня, Курт, – голос Блейна звучит уже где-то позади Хаммела, отчего Курт дергается; он чувствует страх от приказных ноток, и его это заводит, заводит чувство обреченности, загнанности, незнания и опасности в одном флаконе.

Бледные тонкие пальцы скользят по черной рубашке, медленно расстегивая оставшиеся пуговицы, и как только Курт начинает стягивать ее, руки Блейна выдергивают легкую ткань из его рук, быстро срывая ее с тела парня. Курт чувствует спиной, как Блейн стоит позади него, слышит шелест падающей рубашки, но Андерсон бездействует. Курт чувствует лопатками его дыхание, но никаких прикосновений.

– Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь, – просит Блейн, и Курт хочет застонать в голос от того, как этот вопрос будоражит все тело.

– Я... – голос предательски срывается, выходит какое-то хриплое кряканье, но Курт продолжает. – У меня ощущение, что я дрейфую в темноте, я не чувствую давящую атмосферу стен, я не чувствую потолка над головой, я знаю только то, что я стою, стою на полу. Я слышу, как движется воздух, я чувствую, как ты где-то мелькаешь, дразня меня, но не касаешься, будто ты со мной играешь, будто я твоя добыча.

Курт слышит глухой рык уже перед собой, чувствует, как сильные руки сминают его тело в объятии, как губы Блейна впиваются в шею, вылизывая языком, прикусывая нежную кожу. И Курт стонет, его член уже давно твердый, отчего ткань джинс впивается в него, принося парню боль, но когда Блейн, наконец, касается его так сильно, сжимая, то Курт чувствует легкое облегчение в паху. Он тянется руками, чтобы обнять Блейна в ответ, чтобы почувствовать пальцами, как играют его мышцы спины. Ведь когда они все это затеяли, Блейн был с голым торсом в черных свободных брюках, и Курт все еще помнит, как играли бликами капли воды на загорелой коже, и уже только от этого воспоминания Курт готов кончить. Но его руки так и не смыкаются на теле Блейна, потому что тот, почувствовав, как Курт задвигался, моментально отстранился.

– Никаких прикосновений, ты просто должен ощущать, что я с тобой делаю, – тихо произносит Блейн, его голос низкий и хриплый от частого дыхания.

Курт послушно опускает руки, пытаясь предугадать следующее действие мужчины, и чувство обреченности от того, что он никогда не сможет угадать, что замыслил Блейн, не бывало настолько приятным. Горячее дыхание опаляет живот Курта, и он понимает, что Блейн касается его только кончиком носа, ведя вниз до пупка, влажными губами проводя совсем рядом с поясом джинс с заниженной талией. Блейн расстегивает пуговицу, разворачивает слои ткани в разные стороны и оставляет одинокий влажный поцелуй, обжигающий кожу Курта, чьи бедра инстинктивно дергаются от чувственности прикосновения.

В воздухе слышится звук расстегивающейся молнии, и Курт всей душой надеется, что Блейн снимет с него эти ужасно узкие джинсы, освободит его от пут, так больно сжимающих его тело. Но Блейн вновь отстраняется, исчезая где-то в непроглядной темноте.

Тело Курта изнывает от желания, воздух холодит кожу, где были оставлены влажные следы, и парню хочется стянуть эти брюки, чтобы коснуться своего члена, но он боится двигаться, боится, что Блейн оставит его таким, таким одиноким посреди этой необъятной комнаты, тонущим в темноте, с расстегнутыми брюками и голым торсом.

Накаченная грудь Блейна вжимается в спину Курта, и он хочет развернуться, чтобы прижать свои ладони к горячей коже, чтобы почувствовать твердость мышц. Он хочет схватить Блейна за руки и провести языком по каждой выступающей венке, но, несмотря на свои желания, он стоит обездвижено, лишь судорожно всхлипывая от издевательств Блейна, пока он кусает его за мочку уха, оттягивая ее в сторону и тут же мягко сжимая губами, будто извиняясь за эти дикие действия.

– Рядом с тобой я становлюсь животным, – шепчет Блейн, целуя Курта где-то под ухом. – Что ты со мной делаешь, Курт?

Имя Курта звучит на губах Блейна слишком отчаянно, слишком больно, слишком желанно, отчего Хаммел запрокидывает голову на плечо Андерсону и тихо стонет куда-то в потолок. Невозможно желать кого-то настолько сильно и не иметь возможности прикоснуться.

Блейн начинает стягивать джинсы Курта, случайно задевая его боксеры, но вскоре оставляет трусы в покое, продолжая стягивать брюки. Кусочек кожи, что случайно оголил Блейн, начинает гореть от прохлады воздуха, и Курту хочется потереться о член Блейна, показать, как сильно он его хочет, показать, как он нуждается в нем сейчас.

Блейн обходит Курта и тянет его за руки, а затем толкает на кровать. Курт чувствует, как падает, он знает, что сейчас спиной коснется кровати, но чувство пространства давно его покинуло, отчего Курту кажется, что темнота засасывает его.

И вот он тонет в мягкости кровати и чувствует, как Блейн стягивает до конца его брюки, резко стаскивая их с ног Курта, оставляя обжигающий след на его ногах от джинсовой ткани. Кровать прогибается, и Курт ничего не чувствует, не чувствует присутствия Блейна, Курту кажется, что он упал куда-то в забытье, но когда вернувшийся Блейн грубо хватает его за кисти и обматывает чем-то крепким, похожим на ремень, Курт понимает, что он еще в реальности, что его муки еще не закончились. Блейн приматывает его руки к спинке кровати и вновь уходит.  
Курт никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. Страх бежит по его ногам, животу, достигая груди, отчего он судорожно вдыхает. Кровать прогибается, и что-то холодное и мокрое скользит по телу Курта, оставляя обжигающий морозный след на нежной млечно-белой коже. Кубик льда быстро тает от того, как сильно накалена кожа Курта; Блейн проводит языком по мокрому следу, вылизывая жидкость, причмокивая губами. Он ведет руками по бокам Курта, нежно, еле касаясь, посылая по телу волну колющих мурашек. Курт дергает руками от желания зарыться в кудрявые волосы Блейна, притянуть его к себе и наконец почувствовать вкус его губ. Курт так хочет освободиться, чтобы подмять мужчину под себя, чтобы заставить почувствовать его, насколько яркие эти ощущения, но ремень надежно держит его в своих путах. Пальцы Блейна забираются под резинку боксеров, медленно оттягивая их вниз, освобождая такой твердый член Курта, блестящий от смазки, с покрасневшей головкой. Парень послушно приподнимает бедра, чтобы помочь Блейну раздеть себя. Чужие руки, лаская, скользят по бедрам, обхватывая ладонями колени, разводя их в разные стороны. Курт чувствует в паху прохладный воздух, контрастирующий с обжигающей температурой тела парня.

Блейн целует его мягкую кожу яичек, пощипывая ее губами, заставляя Курта выгибаться в спине и разводить ноги еще шире.

– Черт... Блейн... Трахни меня уже... Это невыносимо... – громко стонет Курт, а в ответ лишь оглушающая тишина, многочисленные легкие поглаживания и чужие губы на его члене, которые легко размыкаются, принимая во влажный плен рта головку и дальше всю длину. Блейн ласкает языком чувствительную кожу, играя пальцем со входом Курта. Парень в руке Андерсона все больше извивается и стонет, его член все сильнее напрягается, готовясь кончить вот-вот… И неожиданно Блейн отстраняется, исчезая где-то в темноте.

– Нет, пожалуйста, не уходи... – жалобно стонет Курт, его член болит от нехватки прикосновений.  
– Я здесь, малыш, – шепчет Андерсон, нависая над Куртом, и целует его в губы. Хаммел чувствует голые ноги Блейна, видимо, только что переодевшегося.

Медленный, такой желанный поцелуй помогает Курту забыть на некоторое время о боли, пока Блейн не отрывается от него, чтобы резко перевернуть его на живот и войти внутрь. Курт держится за спинку кровати, выгнувшись в спине, запрокинув голову, громко стонет, его голос срывается на всхрипы, Блейн движется очень быстро, прижимая рукой бедра Курта, чтобы они стали еще ближе. Хаммел сразу ловит бешеный темп и движется навстречу, темнота перед глазами проходит из-за вспышек ярких пятен в голове; Блейн слишком умопомрачительный, невероятный, лучший любовник в этом мире, и он с Куртом. Курт больше не чувствует, что он человек, не чувствует своего тела, все его существо превратилось в одно сплошное наслаждение, будто он некая субстанция, а не живое существо.

Блейн склоняется над ним, Курт чувствует спиной его торс, как колючие мелкие волоски царапают кожу. Они будто одно целое, прижатые максимально близко друг другу, двигающиеся синхронно. Блейн делает несколько последних рывков, от которых Курт широко раскрывает рот, ловя губами воздух, а затем падает на живот, пачкая собственной спермой дорогие одеяла.

– Блейн, освободи меня поскорее, – разнеженный после оргазма Андерсон резко дергается в страхе, что Курту больно или не понравилось или еще что-то... Так что он быстро освобождает парня и стягивает с его глаз шелковую ленту. Блейн почему-то ждет пощечины, но вместо этого Курт крепко прижимается к мужчине, обнимая его и глубоко целуя, зарываясь в волосы пальцами и обхватывая талию Блейна бедрами, будто бы это все, что он мог бы пожелать в своей жизни.


	7. Chapter 7

_Veto – It's A Test pt. 2_

В классе слишком шумно. Ноа скачет, как ненормальный, по партам, то и дело заглядывая девчонкам в декольте, Мерседес ковыряется в своем телефоне, Рейчел рисует звездочки в своем блокноте, а Курт смотрит в доску опустошенным взглядом. Учитель истории заболел, и ему пока не нашли замену. Учеников попросили остаться в классе, но Курт слишком сильно ненавидит всех людей в этой школе, и у него есть только одно желание – сбежать домой.

Но это не выход, потому что мистер Донован обещал зайти в конце урока и проверить, все ли остались на своих местах. Поэтому Курт смиренно сидит на своем месте, надеясь, что никто из этих придурошных футболистов не пристанет к нему.

Несмотря на шум в кабинете, Курт отчетливо слышит тиканье часов, висящих на стене над доской. Секундная стрелка будто поменялась местами с минутной, и вообще не движется, застыв на одной и той же цифре. Курт пробовал читать книгу, но звук перемещающихся стрелок раздражает его еще сильнее, чем глупые подколы Пакермана, забравшегося на учительский стол и разглагольствующего на тему великого переселения всех крутых "телочек" в его комнату.

Курт жалеет, что не носит каждый день с собой беруши, и делает мысленную пометку их приобрести. Глупость людей, сидящих вокруг него, зашкаливает и больно бьет по самолюбию Курта. С ними не так, как с Блейном. С Блейном легко, с Блейном интересно, с Блейном все по-другому. Кажется, что любое море по колено, лишь бы рядом был Блейн.

Курт еще не понимает, влюблен он или нет, потому что никогда никого не любил, но одно он знает точно – _он хочет увидеть Блейна. Сейчас._

Поэтому он хватает свой телефон с потертой столешницы парты и набирает смс. Пока он пишет текст, его уши ярко краснеют – таких слов даже он от себя не ожидал. Но ведь для того, чтобы увидеть Андерсона, нужно что-то существенное. Хотя Курт все еще боится, что Блейн примет его за извращенца.

 

– Нужно уволить управляющего отеля "Paradise", очевидно, что он не справляется с этим раем. Постоянные жалобы от гостей и персонала завалили наш почтовый ящик, – кричит мистер Джонс с другого конца этого бесконечно огромного стола, пытаясь добиться внимания Андерсона. Сам же Блейн сидит, словно статуя, на своем месте, и смотрит в окно, стараясь полностью абстрагироваться от этого давящего шума совета директоров.

Андерсон думает о том, что сейчас делает Курт. В школе ли он, и если да, то учится ли он прилежно или же где-то прогуливает уроки. Блейн знает, что Курт – способный ученик, ведь в той информации, что накопал ему друг, четко была расписана вся жизнь юного Хаммела.

Но Блейн все равно подсознательно переживает за него и даже не из-за того, что лишил его девственности, или что спит с несовершеннолетним. Дело в том, что Блейн не хочет, чтобы в жизни Курта было хоть что-то плохое. Андерсон всем сердцем желает, чтобы Курт добился определенных высот в карьере актера, певца или модельера, да не важно. Просто Блейн хочет, чтобы у Курта было все, чтобы он никогда не страдал. Эта идея сама по себе абсурдна в голове Блейна, она эгоистична и иррациональна. Блейн сам неосознанно причиняет ему боль, утаивая от него свой секрет.

– Мистер Андерсон, Вы с нами? – вопит в очередной раз Джонс, надеясь, что Блейн разберется с его проблемой.

– Мистер Джонс, Вы думаете, мы каждый раз собираемся здесь, чтобы уволить какого-то управляющего? У нас есть дела поважнее, а этим пусть занимается отдел кадров. Насколько я помню, в этом и заключается их работа, – отвечает Блейн, в его голосе сквозит сталь. – И я знаю, что этот управляющий прекрасно справляется со своей работой, не его вина, что и Вы, и он спите с одной и той же горничной. Мне кажется, здесь вина самой девушки.

Джонс застывает с открытым ртом и падает обратно на свой стул, не в силах сказать ни слова.

– Джентльмены, нам нужно обсудить возможные подходы к расширению моего бизнеса. Я с удовольствием выслушаю Ваши предложения, – продолжает Блейн, подвигаясь ближе к столу и укладывая на нем свои руки, сцепленные в замóк. 

Внезапно его телефон вибрирует в кармане, и он, извиняясь перед этими влиятельными людьми, лезет к себе в карман.

_Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня сзади. Сейчас._

Глаза Блейна вмиг округляются, и он поднимает взгляд на переговаривающихся директоров, а затем произносит:

– Предлагаю перенести нашу встречу на следующую неделю, а Ваши подготовленные презентации я жду у себя на почте до конца сегодняшнего дня.

Блейн встает и, больше не произнеся ни слова, удаляется из огромного офиса. Он быстро идет по коридору и жмет несколько раз на кнопку лифта. Андерсон совершенно точно знает, где сейчас Курт, и мысленно радуется тому, что главное административное здание находится ближе к школе Хаммела, чем все отели Блейна.

 

Курт нервничает, его телефон молчит уже десять минут, а до конца урока осталось всего двадцать. Блейн до сих пор ничего не ответил, и Курт понимает, что его сообщение было явным перебором.

– Чего это ты на телефон поглядываешь? – щурится Рейчел с соседней парты, ее волосы идеально приглажены, а свитер с оленем идеально отвратителен.

– Я хотя бы ради самоутверждения не рисую звездочки везде, где можно и нельзя, – ядовито отвечает он, а взгляд предательски скользит обратно на экран телефона. 

_Я здесь._

Сердце Курта пропускает несколько ударов, он молча встает со своего места, он слышит где-то за спиной глухой вопрос Мерседес о том, куда он направляется.

– Я в туалет, – произносит он, а сам не слышит своего голоса из-за стука собственного сердца, бешено трепещущего в груди.

Курт бежит по школьному коридору в своих дизайнерских туфлях, ругая себя за то, что надел теплый свитер крупной вязки, который никого и ни за что не сможет возбудить, но все-таки радуется своим обтягивающим брюкам, ведь его ноги смотрятся великолепно в них.

Курт выбегает через черный ход, интуицией чувствуя, что машина Блейна стоит за школой. Он останавливается и дальше идет спокойным шагом, отряхивая себя и поправляя задравшийся свитер. Курт видит машину Андерсона и радуется, что она полностью затонирована. Он еще не настолько смел, чтобы заняться прилюдно сексом с Блейном, но темные стекла машины сами по себе возбуждают. Курт не знает, хочет ли его сейчас Блейн, смотрит ли он на него. Он представляет плотоядный взгляд Андерсона и ускоряет свой шаг, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Курт открывает дверь машины, проскальзывает внутрь и первым делом протягивает руки к Блейну, обхватывая его скулы ладонями, и тянет его на себя, крепко целуя его в губы. Он скользит по ним языком, с удовольствием ощущая, как Андерсон горячо выдыхает и вцепляется в его талию руками, сталкиваясь с ним торсом. Руки Курта скользят в волосы Блейна, взъерошивая непослушные кудри и кусая его губы.

– Я так скучал, – горячо шепчет Хаммел, а его пальцы скользят к пуговицам рубашки Блейна, начиная расстегивать их. – Я уже боялся, что ты не приедешь.

Губы Курта опускаются на ключицы Блейна, вылизывая гладкую кожу. Из головы Андерсона вылетели все мысли, как только он увидел Курта, а после поцелуя мысли решили и вовсе не возвращаться.

– Ты меня спас от целого кабинета снобов, – стонет Блейн, запрокидывая голову, давая тем самым больше места Курту.

– У нас есть пятнадцать минут, – произносит Курт, а рукой тянется к ширинке Блейна, сжимая его член через тонкую ткань классических брюк.

И в этот момент до Блейна доходит, что они собираются заняться сексом возле школы Курта, что Хаммел – школьник, что он несовершеннолетний, что он ничего не знает об Андерсоне. Блейн пытается успокоить растущее возбуждение от действий Курта, чтобы начать говорить, потому что это неправильно обманывать его так, утаивать от него такую важную информацию.

– Курт, постой, – умоляет Блейн, перехватывая его ладони своими руками. – Нам нужно поговорить.

Курт останавливается, потому что мольба в голосе Андерсона звучит слишком нереальной, ненастоящей, невозможной. Блейн Андерсон всегда берет его без остатка, заполоняя все мысли Курта, он никогда не отказывается от секса с ним. Блейн его всегда жаждет.

– Что случилось? – испуганно шепчет Курт, боясь говорить громче, боясь спугнуть Блейна.

– Я не знаю, почему ты никогда у меня не спрашиваешь, кто я, чем я занимаюсь. Боже, Курт, ты даже не знаешь, сколько мне лет! – восклицает Блейн, беспомощно опуская руки на руль своей дорогой машины. – Разве ты не переживаешь?

– Я просто думаю, что не имею права спрашивать тебя о твоей жизни. Ты изначально поставил все так, ты не можешь винить меня в том, что я играю по твоим же правилам, – холодно произносит Курт, поправляя свой свитер.

– Курт, я... Ты мне очень дорог... – Блейн видит, как Хаммел поднимает на него шокированный взгляд, и Андерсону больно от того, что ему предстоит сказать, ведь он уже заведомо знает, что сделает Курт. – Мне тридцать лет, я владелец крупной сети отелей, расположенных уже в нескольких штатах. Я не люблю хвастаться своим положением, но я действительно очень известный человек, и я удивлен, что ты еще не нарыл на меня информации.

Курт отворачивается и смотрит через лобовое стекло на грязно-серые стены своей школы. Он всегда знал, что Блейн какая-то шишка, но весь шарм их отношений был в таинственности, в незнании и безоговорочном доверии. Курт не знал почему, но он с первого же дня всецело доверял Блейну, и то, что происходило сейчас Курту совсем не нравилось.

– Я не копаюсь в чужих жизнях, – сквозь зубы произносит он, сердцем чувствуя, что сейчас он узнает то, что никогда бы не хотел узнать.

– Курт... _Я женат._

***

Курт не знает, сколько пролилось из его глаз соленых слез. Он не может остановить поток холодных капель, скользящих по его горячим щекам. Он чувствует себя преданным, брошенным, ненужным. Он был так рад, когда нашел в Блейне то, что искал всю свою юность. Он чувствовал себя нужным, желанным в его руках. Андерсон проявлял столько нежности и заботы, каждый раз помогая Курту мыться, он столько раз надежно сжимал его в объятиях, когда они засыпали. Курт не мог поверить, что все это было не по-настоящему, что все это вранье, ложь, обман.

Курт вытирает свои слезы, в его кармане звонит телефон, но он сейчас не хочет ни с кем разговаривать, он не знает, сколько времени уже сидит на холодном кафеле в женском туалете, но за маленьким окошком, расположенным под потолком, уже стемнело, и, наверняка, Курту пора домой, но он не в состоянии подняться, его как будто бросили на дно пропасти, втоптали в грязь. Сердце Курта ноет тупой болью от обид, от всех несправедливостей, что происходят с ним. Курт желает больше ничего не чувствовать.

Дверь туалета скрипит, и Курт слышит голос Мерседес.

– Курт, ты здесь? – осторожно произносит девушка, оглядываясь по сторонам.

И тогда Курт находит в себе силы встать, распахнуть дверь и мягко прижаться к девушке, ища понимания в ее объятиях, того самого понимания, которое находил в руках Блейна. Он слепо жмется к ней, пока Джонс успокаивающе гладит его по волосам, позволяя другу реветь навзрыд на собственной груди. Она ничего не спрашивает, она молча обнимает Курта, почему-то нутром чувствуя причину его истерики. Она не произносит издевательских реплик, типа "Я же говорила", она просто целует его в макушку и крепче обнимает.

***

За окнами мелькают деревья со скоростью света, звезды на ночном небе сливаются в светлые полоски, а Блейн все сильнее вжимает педаль газа в пол. Его взгляд режет лобовое стекло, устремляясь вдаль, куда-то в размытую линию горизонта. Он не чувствует ничего. Все окна в машине раскрыты полностью. Кудри Андерсона раздувает сильный поток холодного ветра. Блейн не плачет, ему настолько больно, что он не может отпустить педаль газа, он гонит машину незнамо куда. Все его тело застыло в одном положении, перед его глазами мелькает Курт. Такой неуверенный в первый раз, такой робкий и послушный, и такой нежный и нуждающийся в последний.

Блейн резко поворачивает, съезжая с дороги, его машина подпрыгивает от кочек, а Блейн все упорно пытается ехать дальше, гнать и гнать, но это чисто физически уже невозможно. Найдя в себе силы отпустить педаль, Андерсон останавливает машину и роняет свою голову на руль, задевая переключатель звукового сигнала. Посреди глуши разносится отчаянный вопль автомобиля. А Блейн ненавидит себя за все, что сделал с Куртом, за весь свой эгоизм и за свою отчаянную любовь к нему. Он теперь не знает, как будет жить дальше, к чему стремиться. Последняя фраза Курта, произнесенная ледяным голосом, не покидает его мыслей.

_Мы не можем больше видеться._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пишу, что хочу. Не ругайтесь :D

_Oasis – Stop Crying Your Heart Out_

Многие люди восхищаются стойкостью Курта, его силой воли, его стремлением, твердостью и непоколебимостью. Но никто не знает, что каждую обиду Курт переживает, обдумывает и не может выкинуть из головы, пока не обвинит самого себя. Никто не знает, что, когда Курт приходит домой, он прячется в своей комнате, захлопывая дверь и прижимаясь к ней спиной, и просто делает выдох. Будто отпуская себя и свое тело, будто выдыхая всю свою силу воли и всю свою стойкость, давая, наконец, свободу своим напряженным за целый день легким. С этим выдохом выходят все проблемы, накопленные за весь день, неделю или месяц. С этим выдохом Курт чувствует себя легче, освобожденным. Он всегда одинок в такие моменты. Ему очень сильно хочется, чтобы он мог однажды прийти домой и после этого выдоха прижаться к чьей-нибудь груди, почувствовать успокаивающие поглаживания на своей спине, легкий поцелуй в макушку и еле слышный шепот о том, что все обязательно будет хорошо, что у него все получится, что он всего добьется.

Впервые за два месяца Курт находится на настоящем девичнике. Он не знает, как Мерседес объяснила Рейчел и Тине его столь долгое отсутствие, но надеется, что она не выложила им правду. И судя по тому, что девчонки, как обычно, скачут по комнате, подпевая Леди Гага и вороша кровать Мерседес, Курт прав. Ничего не изменилось, и никто из них не замечает, что Хаммел сам не свой. 

Вот уже неделю Курт ходит, как вареный. В его нарядах больше нет того эпатажа, что был ранее, потому что мозг Курта не хочет придумывать новые сочетания в одежде, висящей в его шкафу. Он предпочитает с самого утра занять себя мыслями о Блейне и схватить простую рубашку, без лишних аксессуаров. Он лучше подумает о том, что могло бы случиться, если бы Блейн не рассказал ему, чем задумается над тем, как сочетается его шарфик с новой брошью. Узнал бы он сам, или так и остался в неведении? Что было бы, если Блейн не был бы женат? Что было бы, если бы Блейну было не тридцать, а семнадцать, и он учился бы вместе с Куртом? Смогли бы они тогда быть вместе? И даже в мыслях ответ у Курта всегда один – нет. Ничего бы не получилось, потому что не судьба.

– Курт, я не слышу, как ты исполняешь свою партию! – вопит Рейчел, тыча в него своей розовой расческой, которую обычно использует вместо микрофона.

– У меня сегодня нет настроения петь, – отвечает он, начиная вертеть в руках журнал, даже не помня, как он оказался в его руках.

– Я это и так вижу! – обиженно произносит Берри, подходя к нему. Она вырывает из его рук журнал и переворачивает его, очевидно, что Курт даже держал его кверху ногами. – Ты слишком растерян!

Курт закатывает глаза, мысленно пугаясь, что любопытная Рейчел сможет свести его с ума своими расспросами. Но он не видит, как Берри беззвучно спрашивает Мерседес, что с ним, а Джонс отвечает ей так же беззвучно, что лучше его не трогать.

– Я, пожалуй, пойду спать, – говорит Курт, вставая. Он берет из своей сумки айпод и забирает у Мерседес подушку, после чего он уходит вниз на расстеленный диван, стараясь не обращать внимания на обиженные лица девчонок.

Проходит около получаса прежде, чем Курт может уснуть. Он слишком измотан, слишком устал от мыслей об одном и том же. Курт думает о том, встретятся ли они когда-нибудь с Блейном еще. Что будет дальше? Сможет ли Курт его простить? Курт не знает, он боится доверять кому бы то ни было.

*** 

Блейн ничего не может поделать с собой. Он постоянно подъезжает к школе Курта, останавливается и подолгу ждет, когда он выйдет из школы. Блейн смотрит на его идеальную спину, грациозную походку, и никогда не следует за ним. Он скучает. Слишком сильно, чтобы пропустить хотя бы один день и не увидеть его. В выходные он приезжает к торговому центру, в котором Курт обычно гуляет с друзьями. С безопасного расстояния он смотрит, как его любовь идет под локоть со своими подругами, как он закатывает глаза, подыгрывая девчонкам, чтобы не выдать своей грусти. Блейн знает, что Курт всего лишь разыгрывает из себя нормального, потому что его глаза не блестят так, как раньше, его походка не столь уверена, как прежде, его состояние далеко от нормального, и все это по вине Блейна.

Андерсон чувствует себя маньяком, наркоманом, зависящим от Курта. Его сердце постоянно требует видеть его, а если Блейн пытается удержать себя от очередной слежки, то оно нестерпимо ноет жгучей болью, разрывая его грудную клетку, разрушая его сознание, словно тысяча молоточков, колотящих по стенкам его разума. Когда он старается перетерпеть эту боль в своем сердце, он сворачивается калачиком, не чувствуя ног. Он хочет плакать от этой боли, что бушует у него внутри, но у него не получается. Блейн теряет голову от одной только мысли о Курте, и он знает, что ему никогда не вернуть свой здравый смысл обратно, что он потерял его еще тогда, в тот день, в том самом отеле, когда впервые увидел Курта.

В соседнем городе достраивают очередной отель, и Блейну придется уехать на некоторое время, оставить Курта, прекратить это бессмысленное преследование. Блейн не знает, что случится с его сердцем, когда он уедет на несколько дней, и сколько еще времени он сможет протянуть без Курта. Но он бы рад умереть, потому что не достоин такого высокого чувства, как любовь, не достоин такого совершенства, как Курт.

***

Курт просыпается от резкого звука. Он садится в постели, прислушиваясь к обстановке. За окном все еще темно, как будто он проспал всего пару часов. В комнате прохладно, а на небе полная луна. Девчонки наверху явно уже спят, потому что не слышно никакого шума с их этажа. Невыспавшийся Курт пытается сообразить, что за звук настойчиво продолжает терзать его слух, и он понимает, что это телефон. Имя на дисплее замедляет скорость биения сердца, будто отключая на время самого Курта.

_Блейн._

Он не знает, брать ему трубку или нет, но все равно соскальзывает с дивана, накидывая на себя одеяло. Он тихо открывает заднюю дверь в доме Мерседес и выходит на улицу, боясь, что его разговор может разбудить подруг.

– Алло? – голос Курта звучит уставшим, немного хриплым, без привычной кристальной чистоты. Его сиплость режет уши Блейна.

– Курт, – все, что может выдохнуть в трубку Андерсон, потому что он не чувствует, движется ли его грудная клетка или нет.

– Да? – робко отвечает Курт, чувствуя неловкость и бегущий по спине холодок. Он не знает от чего: от далеко нежаркой ночи или от эмоций. – Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?

– Да... – Блейн прокашливается. В его голове были нужные слова несколько секунд назад, но на самом деле он не думал, что Курт вообще ответит на звонок. И когда это случилось, из головы Блейна выветрились все мысли. – Я уезжаю из города на несколько дней.

– Ясно, – произносит Курт без каких-либо эмоций в голосе, крепче кутаясь в одеяло.

– Это не то, что я хотел тебе сказать... Я скучаю по тебе, – с трудом выдыхает Блейн, запуская руку в свои волосы, пытаясь предугадать реакцию Курта, боясь спугнуть его.

– Я тоже, – Андерсон слышит невнятное бормотание Курта, и на его лице возникает глупая улыбка.

– Я не думал, что ты захочешь снова со мной разговаривать, я уже молчу про то, чтобы видеться. Я хотел спросить... – начинает осторожно Блейн, замолкая на полуслове, боясь, что Курт не разрешит продолжить, что он бросит трубку, что он не позволит Блейну любить себя.

– Да? – Курт не может скрыть в своем голосе отчаяния, боли и своих чувств от Блейна.

– Ты будешь со мной, если я разведусь? – твердо произносит Андерсон, сжимая руку в кулак от желания прикоснуться к Курту.

Дыхание Курта сбивается, он не знает, почему Блейн принял такое сложное решение, почему он так настаивает на том, чтобы Курт его простил, чтобы вернулся к нему.

– Зачем? Зачем тебе это все? Зачем тебе я? – на глаза Курта наворачиваются слезы, потому что он до сих пор разбит на маленькие кусочки, до сих пор не может собрать себя, чтобы двигаться дальше.

– Я люблю тебя, – отвечает Блейн и слышит отчаянный вздох в трубке, отчего кончики пальцев Андерсона немеют от испуга. Курт молчит, потому что не может говорить, его дыхание сперло, а голова отказывается что-либо соображать, он ничего не слышит, кроме бесконечного прокручивания этой фразы в своей голове. Курт хватается за сердце, сжимая ткань футболки, пытаясь собраться с силами, пытаясь сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы заставить свое тело снова функционировать, но все, что он чувствует, – это боль.

– Я думаю, что у нас ничего не получится, – на каком-то автомате произносит он, отключаясь, не справившись со своими чувствами. Курт съезжает по двери спиной, прямо на холодный деревянный пол веранды, и сильнее заворачивается в одеяло, уже не стараясь справиться со своими слезами. Они опять бесконечным потоком текут по его щекам, обжигая кожу.

Блейн не злится, не радуется. Он не чувствует никаких эмоций, в его душе словно наступил штиль. Он прекрасно слышал Курта, но почему-то не может поверить в его слова. Блейн знает, что этот развод обойдется ему очень дорого, но нет ничего дороже Курта в этом мире.

***

Курт еще месяц не мог нормально спать, он переживал, что потерял что-то важное, что-то единственное, что никогда бы от него не ушло, никогда бы не отвернулось, несмотря ни на что. Но скоро близится его поступление в Нью-Йорк, скоро его жизнь должна измениться, скоро все станет по-другому. Мысли о несостоявшейся любви отходят на задний план по мере того как идет время. Курт все больше думает о своем поступлении, о том, какую песню выбрать на прослушивание, какие декорации поставить на сцену, как обыграть свой номер.

Курт не видел Блейна несколько месяцев, не слышал его голос – ровно тридцать дней. Курт помнит каждую линию на лице Блейна, каждое золотое пятнышко в его ярких глазах, просто он меньше об этом думает. Какое-то время он проворачивал их последний разговор в своей голове, думал о том, что было бы, если бы он сказал, что будет с ним, что тоже любит его? И Курт не мог дать ответа даже самому себе.

Но сейчас у него даже нет времени, чтобы подумать о Блейне. Ему нужно следить за здоровьем отца, репетировать номер для прослушивания, подтягивать свои оценки, чтобы получить высокий средний бал. Ему столько всего еще нужно сделать, что Блейн просто меркнет на фоне занятости Курта.

Но если честно, то у Хаммела появился кое-кто. Кое-кто не такой красивый, не такой богатый, не такой умный, как Блейн. Но этот кое-кто ужасно нуждается в Курте, обожает его и готов на все, что угодно, чтобы Курт оставался с ним рядом.

Чендлер. Паренек, который от волнения не может контролировать громкость своего голоса. Паренек, который может заболтать любого человека на этой планете. Паренек, который копирует Курта. Потому что Курт для него идеал, Курт для него кумир. Не самые лучшие отношения, потому что Чендлер как собачка бегает за Хаммелом, осыпает его комплиментами, искренне восхищаясь им. А Курту это то, что сейчас так нужно. Ему нужен человек, который верит в него, который каждый день доказывает ему, что Курт Хаммел тот, кто всего добьется, всех своих мечтаний и целей. И неважно, насколько далека его цель или насколько непостижима мечта, с Чендлером Курт верит, что способен на все.

Они познакомились случайно в магазине музыки. Чендлер появился из ниоткуда, он чуть ли не смел все полки, только завидев Курта. Если бы Чендлер мог, то он бы написал сотни баллад, посвященных самому Курту, его глазам, его волосам, его голосу. Он влюбился с первого взгляда и никогда не думал, что ему ответят на чувства. Но бедный Чендлер не знает, что Курт его не любит, да и сам Курт не знает, что его сердце принадлежит другому человеку.

Курт не занимался сексом с Чендлером, потому что тема секса вновь стала для него болезненной, какой и была раньше, когда-то давно, до встречи с Блейном. Курт не чувствовал себя кем-то, кто сможет лишить девственности Чендлера, не чувствовал в себе того непреодолимого желания, какое ощущал, видя Блейна. Ему не хотелось сорвать всю одежду с Чендлера, он не хотел заставить его стонать собственное имя.

Сегодня вечером Чендлер договорился с Куртом посмотреть у Хаммелов дома премию «Женщина Года». Еще одно качество, которое не нравится Курту в Чендлере, – он слишком сильно напоминает Курту самого себя. Он так же щепетилен в одежде, как и Курт, так же любит включать режим дивы, когда чем-то не доволен. Это слишком бесит Курта, но он старается проглатывать свою злость, потому что Чендлер не заслуживает такого отношения.

– Курт! Началось! Красная дорожка! – вопит Чендлер из комнаты Курта, пока ее хозяин ставит тарелочку овсяного печения и две кружки какао на поднос.

– Да, иду я! Не кричи так! – громко отвечает Курт необычайно высоким голосом. Он качает головой и идет к лестнице, моля какого-нибудь Бога помочь ему справиться с этим вечером.

Он приходит и ставит поднос на одеяло, протягивая кружку своему парню, тот ее слепо берет, не отрывая взгляда от экрана, пока Курт поудобнее устраивается и пододвигает поднос поближе.

– Курт, посмотри, какая красивая пара! – шепчет Чендлер, будто боится спугнуть их с экрана.

Курт поднимает голову и видит в телевизоре знакомые темные кудри, крепко прижатые к голове, треугольные густые брови, золотистый цвет кожи, выгодно оттеняемый его белоснежной рубашкой, и глаза. Эти яркие золотые глаза, которые при первой же встрече затянули Курта в свою глубину, в свое тепло и уют, в свое желание.

Курт молчит, потому что не может выдавить из себя ни слова, ему кажется, что кто-то только что его разбудил, а потом дал по голове бейсбольной битой. Он не может разобраться со своими чувствами, он только ощущает, как стало больно дышать, как какое-то онемение засело в его груди, как только Блейн на экране обнял идеально красивую блондинку.

– Курт, какое у нее платье! О Боже! – пищит Чендлер на заднем фоне, но Курт слышит его настолько размыто и глухо, что не понимает ни слова. Он даже не может моргнуть, залюбовавшись красотой Блейна. – Курт, с тобой все в порядке?

Курт чувствует руку на своем предплечье и горит желанием сбросить ее, послать Чендлера к чертям собачьим и просто смотреть в эти янтарные глаза.

Курт находит в себе силы сказать:

– Да, все в порядке. Она очень красивая, – шепчет он, продолжая смотреть на Блейна.

– А как тебе ее спутник? – подмигивает Чендлер. – Весьма хорош собой, да? Ты бы с ним...

– Заткнись, – внезапно комок какой-то странной злости взрывается в его груди, и Курту хочется потянуться к Чендлеру и закрыть ему глаза ладонью, чтобы он не смотрел на Блейна, чтобы он не фантазировал на его образ.

Чендлер не чувствует обиды. Он спокойно отпивает от своего какао, ведь знает, что иногда бывает слишком надоедливым.

***

Блейн улыбается камерам, обнимая свою жену. На их лицах столько поддельного счастья, как и у всех вокруг, что этого никто не замечает. Блейн ждет в стороне, пока фотографы, наконец, отстанут от Куинн, которая действительно бесподобно выглядит в своем изумрудном платье с корсетом и струящейся юбкой, на которой разрез до середины бедра, откуда кокетливо видна стройная ножка этой шикарной женщины. Куинн выглядит ослепительно, ее улыбка белоснежна, ее прическа идеальна, волосы, завитые крупными локонами, заколоты назад, и две прядки возле ушей обрамляют ее лицо. Она смеется над тем, что говорят фотографы, она кокетничает с ними, потому что она светская львица, она здесь как рыба в воде. А Блейн стоит в стороне и чувствует себя ужасно неловко. Он ненавидит, когда на него обращают такое количество внимания, но он все равно улыбается, по настоянию жены, даже несмотря на то, что они поругались час назад.

***

Блейн сидит за своим столиком в окружении людей, которых он даже не знает, да и знать не хочет. Он вертит бокал в руках, омывая очередным дорогим вином его стенки. Какая-то напыщенная женщина в огромном коричневом платье выходит, чтобы объявить женщину года, а Блейн уже знает, чье имя в конверте. Потому что он оплачивает все благотворительные дуновения своей жены. Так что, когда произносят имя Куинн, Блейн поднимает свою голову для краткой улыбки, пока Куинн не встает из-за столика и не выходит на сцену.

– Я хочу поблагодарить всех вас, – начинает она, и Блейн отключается от этого маскарада, предпочитая погрузиться в собственные мысли, пока не слышит собственное имя: – Но особая благодарность достается моему мужу, который решил развестись со мной. Удачи, мой милый Блейн.

Блейн не удивлен. Он просто горько усмехается в свой бокал, пока все камеры направлены на него, и уже думает о путях отступления от назойливых журналистов, которые сразу же достанут его своими вопросами.

***

– Вот стерва! – верещит Чендлер, вскидывая руками, отчего на одеяло падает пара капель недопитого какао из его кружки. – Такой мужчина! Ну, разве так можно? Ты видел его лицо?

Чендлер продолжает что-то спрашивать у Курта, а Хаммел не может оторваться от экрана, потому что он понимает, какой теперь раздуют скандал, и ему так хочется быть рядом с Блейном, обнять его и поговорить. Узнать обо всем, узнать о его жизни. Спросить его, почему он не был удивлен поступком Куинн, почему он скрывает, что он гей? В голове Курта столько вопросов, на которые он действительно хочет знать ответ, теперь появилось столько проблем, с которыми он хочет разобраться, и, конечно же, он не может бросить Блейна в таком состоянии.

– ... Нет, я все понимаю, светская львица и тому подобное, но так же ведь нельзя с человеком поступать!

– Чендлер.

Услышав свое имя, Чендлер мгновенно затихает.

– Я думаю, ты должен уйти.

– Но... Курт, мы же договорились с ночевкой, уже поздно, чтобы уйти из дома, – осторожно возражает Чендлер, пытаясь понять, почему настроение Курта так резко изменилось.

– Я вызову тебе такси.

***

Последнее, что видит Курт, это грустное лицо Чендлера в окне такси. Его глаза полны обиды, но Курту его не жаль, у него в голове только Блейн. Даже несмотря на то, что ему пришлось позвонить родителям Чендлера, чтобы объяснить, почему их сын должен вернуться домой. Курт не помнит, что сказал им, потому что думал о том, как бы связаться с Блейном. Он не может просто пойти в его отель и попытаться там с ним заговорить, наверняка, за ним будут охотиться папарацци и журналисты, и это будет не очень хорошо, если Блейна заметят в компании Курта, несовершеннолетнего молодого человека. Это вызовет слишком много ненужных подозрений. Курт понимает, что Блейн еще не в городе, поэтому он решает написать ему смс, чтобы он знал, что Курт хочет с ним встретиться. Но как только он тянется к телефону, то аппарат вибрирует от входящего сообщения. Курт дрожащими пальцами хватает телефон, чудом его не роняя. Он копошится с чертовой блокировкой, ругаясь вслух на свои непослушные пальцы, и наконец он открывает сообщение и понимает, что все его мысли о том, что Блейн не его судьба, полный бред. По щекам Курта бегут слезы и капают на яркий экран телефона.

_Мне нужно увидеть тебя. Пожалуйста._


	9. Chapter 9

_Veto – Reset_

Лежащий на столе айфон показывает три часа ночи. Курт написал, что выехал, около часа назад. От его дома, по расчетам Блейна, ехать от силы тридцать минут. Но Курта нет. Руки Блейна в который раз рвут салфетку на мелкие клочки, что тут же крошатся на его пальцах и осыпаются на темную полированную поверхность стола. Он трет пальцами свой лоб, затем хватает картонный стакан с дешевым остывшим кофе. Его вкус отвратительный, его послевкусие – горечь, режущая слизистую ротовой полости.

Блейн морщится, сгребая в ладонь новую салфетку. Пытаясь успокоиться и почувствовать, что все происходит наяву, что это не сон, что это не фантазия. Как только салфетке приходит конец, Блейн опять хватает телефон, уже собираясь набрать Курта. Его слишком долго нет.

– Привет, – тихий мягкий голос за спиной Блейна мгновенно снимает напряжение, оставляя внутри него сладкую расслабленность. Он медленно выдыхает и кладет телефон обратно. Глупо волноваться за подростка, которому, в общем-то, плевать на тебя, когда у самого висит развод, дележка имущества и куча ненасытных газетчиков, пытающихся уцепиться за любую неосторожность, за любой неправильный шаг, чтобы раздуть из всего скандал.

Блейн не может поднять глаз на то совершенство, что садится перед ним. Он видит в отражающей поверхности столешницы, как Курт медленно развязывает шарф лазурного цвета, оголяя свою тонкую длинную шею. Блейн знает каждый кусочек тела Курта и все равно готов бесчисленное количество раз изучать его, всегда открывая для себя что-то новое, что-то безупречное, что-то кристально чистое.

Блейн нервно сглатывает, разрывая седьмую по счету салфетку. Он видит, как худая бледная кисть с тонкими длинными пальцами тянется к его стакану с кофе, утаскивая его с характерным глухим звуком трения дерева и картона.

Блейн слышит, как Курт недовольно фыркает, видимо, отпив от стакана. 

Блейн не может поднять на него взгляд.

Курт кашляет, кажется, чтобы привлечь внимание Блейна. Не работает. Блейн сосредоточено треплет салфетку, пока Курт нервно встает из-за стола, громко скрипя стулом.

В кафе пусто, только одинокая бариста в сотый раз натирает барную стойку, старательно возя по поверхности тряпкой. Блейн думает о том, что будет, когда на стойке появится дыра.

– Ты так и приехал в одном поло? – Курт садится на стул, на столешнице появляются две дымящиеся кружки.

Блейн не понимает его вопроса, обращая внимание, во что одет. Действительно, темно-синяя футболка и легкие бежевые брюки. А на Курте пальто, красивое кашемировое пальто, которое несомненно идет ему. С Куртом вещи становятся прекрасными, идеальными, рядом с Куртом меняются люди, рядом с Куртом Блейн умирает от своей любви. А за окном холод еще не вступившей в свои права весны.

Курт встает и накидывает на плечи Блейна свой шарф, тот кажется просто огромным, его достаточно, чтобы замотать всего Блейна. Андерсон понимает, что дрожит, когда на его плечи опускается еще теплая ткань. Он чувствует запах туалетной воды Курта и борется с желанием впиться в мягкость ткани носом и полностью насладиться этим божественным запахом.

– Мне тебя не хватало, – вместо своих желаний произносит он сухими губами.

Блейн не может поднять на него взгляд.

Но, кажется, его никто не слышит, даже он сам. И только теплая рука Курта, сгребающая все остатки от салфеток, а затем накрывающая его кисти, дает знак, что он действительно это произнес и был услышан. А может, и нет. Может, Курт просто чувствует, что Блейн нуждается в его прикосновениях.

– Я не могу спать уже трое суток, – Блейн делает еще одну попытку заговорить, еле шепча слова.

Рука Курта крепче сжимается на его кистях; он поглаживает большим пальцем смуглую кожу Блейна, наблюдая насколько они разные, насколько богат их контраст.

Блейн не может поднять на него взгляд.

Потому что там они. Глаза цвета каньонов из голубой глины с серыми камнями-вкраплениями, с золотым ореолом ярко светящего солнца, с неизведанной пустотой черной ночи в зрачках. Если Блейн столкнется с ним взглядом, то не сможет больше себя контролировать.

– Мы можем пойти в отель, и я посижу с тобой, пока ты не уснешь, – успокаивающий голос упрямо тянет Блейна за подбородок, чтобы встретиться взглядом, чтобы поработить, чтобы поглотить и никогда не отпустить.

Но Блейн не может поднять на него взгляд.

Он отпивает от своего нового горячего кофе – он не столь противен, как в прошлом стакане. Потому что его принес Курт.

Блейн слышит, как Курт набирает номер такси, чтобы отвезти его в отель. Но останавливает его, хватаясь за рукав его пальто, потому что гостиница это слишком опасно, в гостинице все знают его, знают его положение, это ничем хорошим не кончится.

Блейн не замечает, что смотрит в его глаза. Он просто замирает, позволяя голубым глубинам обволакивать его, связывая намертво.

– В чем дело? – спрашивает Курт, также глядя в глаза Блейна, которые наполняются тем самым золотом, что он видел каждый раз, когда они были вместе.

– Поехали ко мне домой, – произносит Блейн, отпуская Курта, борясь с самим собой, вытаскивая свое тело на берег из океана собственных чувств, едва не захлебнувшись. Он берет телефон и набирает номер своего шофера.

– Ты уверен? Это может быть небезопасно, – спрашивает Курт, наклоняя голову, пытаясь вновь наладить зрительный контакт. 

Но Блейн не может поднять на него взгляд.

Он просто накрывает руку Курта своей прохладной и жмет, будто бы этот жест говорит "доверяй мне". И Курт доверяет, слепо идет на поводу собственных ощущений, заметно расслабляясь в ладони Блейна.

***

_Troels Abrahamsen – We Love Falling_

Они едут по дороге всего минут пятнадцать, быстро добираясь до центра города. Машина останавливается у элитной многоэтажки, водитель выходит из машины, чтобы открыть дверь Курту и Блейну.

Андерсон выглядит нелепо в шарфе Курта, но ему плевать на свой внешний вид, его пальцы крепче сжимаются на легкой ткани, грозя ее порвать. Он быстрыми шагами идет к парадному входу, надеясь, что Курт успевает за ним.

Пока они проходят по холлу, Курт удостаивается одного неодобрительного взгляда со стороны консьержки. Взгляд не остается незамеченным со стороны Блейна, он меняет направление и подходит к ее будке. Наклоняется в окошко, что-то шепчет, старуха кивает головой и смотрит на Блейна такими огромными честными глазами, а потом с этими же глазами она берет у него пачечку денег, после чего ее взгляд возвращается к телевизору, что она до этого смотрела.

Блейн подходит к Курту, он может видеть только его длинные ноги в безупречных классических брюках и его черные лаковые туфли, похоже, они от Лубутена. Он усмехается, потому что в этом весь Курт, где бы он ни был, куда бы он не спешил, он всегда будет выглядеть безупречно идеально, неважно что, неважно с кем он будет иметь дело.

Они заходят в лифт, и Блейн жмет на кнопку пентхауса.

– Пентхаус? Почему я не удивлен? – ухмыляется Курт. А Блейн даже не слышит его, он смотрит себе под ноги, разглядывая каждое белое пятнышко на сером линолеуме лифта.

Он вздрагивает от прикосновения Курта, такого легкого, его рука аккуратно ложится на плечо Блейна. Андерсон боится дернуться и спугнуть ее, поэтому он стоит обездвижено, в ожидании того, что будет дальше. А дальше рука Курта тянется к другому плечу Блейна, приобнимая его, прижимая к своей груди.

Блейн готов расплакаться от счастья. Но он стоит и дальше без движения, без единой мысли в голове, он чувствует, что вот его место, которому он принадлежит, – объятия Курта.

Блейн не видит взгляд обеспокоенных голубых глаз, который то и дело скользит по нему. Курт волнуется, Курт переживает очень сильно, потому что Блейн не реагирует на него, Блейн, словно обездвиженная статуя, лишенная эмоций, закованное в камень произведение искусства. У Курта ломит суставы в пальцах от беспомощности. Он совершенно не знает, что ему делать, поэтому он замолкает и не отпускает Блейна, надеясь, что тот сможет оттаять в его объятиях.

Прибыв на нужный этаж, они медленно идут по коридору, Блейн не торопится, потому что не хочет, чтобы Курт лишал его своего объятия, Блейн не спешит в холодные объятия простыней своей кровати.

Курт не торопится, потому что некуда, потому что все, что касается Блейна резко приобрело свою важность. Он слишком сильно переживает, чтобы побыстрее отделаться от Блейна.

Блейн достает ключ из кармана, но роняет его на пол. И он не может его поднять, потому что тогда рука Курта исчезнет, а как ее вернуть потом обратно, ему неизвестно.

Но ключ нужно поднять, и только он дергается, чтобы опуститься вниз, как вместе с ним, видимо, уставший ждать, движется и Курт, они поднимают ключ одновременно, соприкасаясь пальцами. Еле ощутимо, всего на одно мгновение, но его хватает Блейну, чтобы испуганно поднять взгляд в глаза Курта. Он замечает, как у него расширились зрачки. Буквально через одно сердцебиение рука Курта прижимается к скуле Блейна и притягивает его лицо к себе, к своим губам. А Блейн слепо тянется к нему, не в силах разорвать зрительный контакт, не в силах отпихнуть его от себя, потому что этот поцелуй – все, чего хотел Блейн за все эти месяцы без Курта.

Их губы сталкиваются в сухом поцелуе, Блейн утопает в мягкости Курта, рука юноши тянется к нему в волосы, а голова склоняется набок. Рот Курта приоткрывается в тихом вздохе, и он оставляет влажный поцелуй на закрытых губах Блейна. Тот мимолетно облизывает их, покоряясь своей слабости, чтобы вновь почувствовать вкус Курта, хотя бы немножечко, хотя бы на чуть-чуть ощутить сладость его рта. Потому что Блейн боится отвечать на его поцелуй, боится, что сорвет с себя пломбу обещания больше не прикасаться к Курту. Но Курт вновь прижимается к его губам, скользя языком по кромке, сжимая пальцы в его волосах, отчего Блейн выдыхает, открывает веки и видит перед собой ночной океан во время шторма, как волны разных оттенков темно-синего и светло-серого бушуют на радужках Курта, и он не может сдержать стон и не ответить на его поцелуй.

Даже один поцелуй может свести с ума, особенно когда его так ждешь, когда о нем мечтаешь, когда он тебе снится ночами напролет. Или когда ты так привык к этим губам, целующим тебя, что не можешь насладиться в полную мощность поцелуями с другими людьми.

Курт обнимает Блейна за талию и встает вместе с ним, он слепо отбирает у него ключ, не разрывая поцелуя, и пытается попасть в замок. У него получается через несколько секунд. Он чувствует, как Блейн расслабляется в его руках. Чувствует его сильное тело своими ладонями, как играют мышцы на его спине, пока он тянется, чтобы обнять Курта.

Боже, как же Курт скучал по Блейну, по его телу, по его глазам. Он толкает Блейна внутрь квартиры, слепо таща его куда-то, хотя он понятия не имеет о планировке пентхауса. Но Блейн ведет его в другую сторону, пока Курт стаскивает с него собственный шарф, скользя руками по его бицепсам, задирает его поло, касаясь кончиками пальцев напряженных мышц живота, наслаждаясь гладкостью его кожи. Блейн судорожно выдыхает в губы Курту, он чувствует себя полностью беспомощным под его прикосновениями, испытывая сладкую негу во всем теле, и он боится, что просто упадет на пол, если не переместится на кровать. Поэтому он тащит Курта в свою спальню, на огромную мягкую кровать.

Когда они оказываются в нужной комнате, Курт отрывается от сладких губ Блейна и сдирает с него футболку, вновь прижимаясь к его телу, оглаживая руками бока, сминая его губы и прикусывая их мягкость. Курт толкает его на кровать, и расслабленный Блейн падает вниз, соприкасаясь спиной с холодными мягкими одеялами.

Он открывает глаза и видит, как Курт снимает с себя пальто, под ним белая рубашка в светло-серую полоску, и пока Курт возится с пуговицами, Блейн может его осмотреть. Он еще никогда не выглядел так взросло, так серьезно и так безумно сексуально. Блейну кажется, будто это он сейчас подросток, ждущий, когда ему вернут ту часть внимания, что ему давно задолжали.

Курт расстегивает ремень своих брюк и понимает, что как только поцеловал Блейна, то сорвал с себя все барьеры, что он больше не может мыслить, как обычный трезвый Курт, который ни за что на свете не оказался бы здесь, не после того, что произошло. Но, когда он увидел Андерсона, то смог понять, что Блейн нуждается в нем так же, как и Курт в нем. Сняв штаны, он остается в одних боксерах.

Курт смотрит на лежащего Блейна, на его беззащитную позу, на его расслабленное лицо и на его глаза, горящие желанием.

Он улыбается ему и наклоняется к его телу, расставив руки по его бокам, проводя кончиком носа по животу, обжигая его своим дыханием. Грудная клетка Блейна дергается в судорожном вздохе, а сам он боится прикасаться к Курту, боится, что он его оттолкнет.

Курт оставляет одинокий поцелуй чуть ниже пупка Блейна и поднимается вверх к его губам, чтобы просто соприкоснуться с ним кожей, а не поцеловать. Блейн чувствует его дыхание на лице, но не движется, не тянется за поцелуем, он просто ждет, что будет дальше. Носом Курт спускается к его уху и вниз по шее, поглаживая чувствительную кожу самым кончиком, он оставляет несколько сухих поцелуев, от которых по коже Блейна бегут мурашки, направляющиеся в сторону его паха.

– Разве нам не лучше бы остановиться? – хрипло выдыхает Блейн, чувствуя легкое дыхание Курта на своих ключицах.

– Назови хоть одну причину, – шепчет Курт, опаляя дыханием соски Андерсона.

– Ты пожалеешь об этом, – отвечает Блейн, в его фразе столько грусти и боли, что сердце Курта сжимается, и он не понимает, как такой мужчина, как Блейн, стал таким неуверенным и беспомощным, где его мужественность, где его настойчивость и желание, вечно сметающее чувства Курта?

До юноши доходит, в чем дело. Он понимает, что не так. Он отверг чувства Блейна, а теперь лезет к нему обратно, что, видимо, запутывает Блейна.

– Я не жалею ни об одном мгновении, проведенном с тобой, – Курт говорит это все с немым упреком самому себе, что он разрушил образ Блейна, разрушил его восприятие, сделав его таким маленьким и ничтожным в собственных желаниях, но разве он мог знать, что Блейн влюблен в него?

– Ты мне так нужен, – Блейн будто стонет от боли, когда произносит свою фразу, заставляя Курта поднять голову и посмотреть на него.

Золотые глаза Блейна горят ярче обычного, они влажные от непролитых слез, и любой бы мог подумать, что Блейн не мужчина, что Блейн – слабак, но только не Курт. Он подтягивается к лицу Блейна, успокаивающе проводя подушечками пальцев по его щеке и мягко целуя его в губы.

– Прости меня, я всего лишь мальчишка, который ничего не понимает, – тихо говорит Курт своим прекрасным мягким голосом, целуя щеки Блейна, по которым начинают бежать слезы. – Я знаю, что ты рушишь свою жизнь из-за меня. Ты такой сильный, Блейн.

– Нет, – хрипло выдыхает Блейн, слезы в его горле препятствуют нормальному тону. – Я так слаб, все из-за того, что я слишком сильно влюблен в тебя, я не могу нормально существовать в жизни без тебя. Эти месяцы были мучением, чем больше я тебя не видел, тем хуже мне становилось. Я держался на людях, но наедине... Я...

– Блейн, не надо, не говори ничего. Я сейчас здесь и с тобой, не думай ни о чем, позволь мне позаботится о тебе, – говорит Курт и целует Блейна в губы, утягивая его в более глубокий поцелуй. И Блейн отвечает на поцелуй, притягивая тело Курта ближе к своему, соприкасаясь с ним кожей, порывисто выдыхая от близкого контакта.

Курт расстегивает его легкие бежевые брюки и скользящим движением снимает их, пока Блейн приподнимает бедра, чтобы помочь ему.

Рука Курта скользит под пояс его трусов, мягко обхватывая член. От прикосновения Блейн тихо выдыхает, а Курт ухмыляется ему в губы и утягивает его в еще один влажный поцелуй. Блейн трется бедрами о член Курта, желая получить удовольствие, желая почувствовать Курта. Он ощущает горячие ладони Курта на своей заднице, пальцы крепко сжимающие его ягодицы. Курт трется о него в ответ в нарастающем темпе, не прекращая целовать Блейна, но Андерсону нужно выдохнуть, ему не хватает воздуха, он отрывается от Курта и запрокидывает голову, сходя с ума от ощущений, что дарит ему Курт. Хаммел, видя оголенную смуглую шею Блейна, склоняется к ней, целуя у самого основания, проводя языком по его кадыку. Блейн вцепляется пальцами в одеяло и хочет большего, потому что просто трения о член ему мало.

Курт такой сильный и твердый, и Блейн знает, о чем его попросить.

– Курт, – стонет он. – Курт, я хочу тебя.

– И я хочу тебя, – отвечает тот, улыбаясь в его шею, как же давно он хотел оказаться в объятиях Блейна, чувствовать его тело, слышать его стоны.

– Нет, ты не понимаешь, – выдыхает Блейн. – Я хочу тебя внутри себя.

Курт замирает, а Блейн дергается, резко поднимая голову.

– Я же... Черт, я никогда не был сверху. Ты же знаешь, – говорит Курт немного обеспокоенным тоном. Его глаза полны смятения.

– Да... Курт, я знаю. Поэтому хочу попробовать с тобой все, пока это возможно, – Курт видит столько мольбы во взгляде Блейна, что не может сказать нет, тем более что он сам всегда мечтал увидеть, как изгибается тело Блейна от того, как он толкается в него.

– Хорошо. Где мне взять лубрикант? – спрашивает Курт, все еще неуверенный в себе, что у него получится доставить хотя бы в половину такое же удовольствие, как ему постоянно доставлял Блейн.

Сам же Блейн тянется к прикроватной тумбочке и резко выдвигает ящик, отчего тот падает на пол. Курт слезает с горячего тела мужчины вслед за ящиком. Достав его, он снимает свои боксеры и залезает обратно на Блейна.

Он целует его в губы, медленно и мучительно, будто все еще раздумывает над предложением. Но вот он движется вниз, и Блейн облегченно стонет, потому что его член болит от желания, его грудная клетка онемела от волнения, а его пальцы на ногах похолодели от страха быть вновь отвергнутым.

Губы Курта скользят по его животу, он чувствует, как цепкие пальчики юноши стягивают с него боксеры, которые уже давно причиняют боль своему хозяину. Воздух холодит его разгоряченную кожу, и Блейн ждет новых прикосновений. Губы Курта мягко целуют головку его члена, посылая нежную волну удовольствия через все тело Блейна, он смотрит вниз, наблюдая за тем, как Курт с сосредоточенным лицом аккуратно раздвигает его ноги, будто боится поранить Блейна. Андерсон расставляет ноги, сгибая их в коленях, и смотрит, как Курт открывает крышечку лубриканта и выливает его себе на пальцы.

Холодный влажный палец касается входа Блейна, двигаясь по окружности тугой дырочки.

"Ну же, Курт, скользни внутрь", – умоляет в мыслях Блейн, его бедра дергаются в нетерпении, а Курт тянется за еще одним поцелуем, будто прося разрешения, и Блейн отвечает на него, понимая каждое сомнение подростка.

Первый палец оказывается внутри, и его так мало, безумно мало, Блейну нужно еще, поэтому он насаживается на него, давая знак Курту, чтобы присоединить еще один.

Курт смотрит, как его пальцы исчезают внутри Блейна, как его глаза прикрыты от удовольствия, и со сладкой истомой в животе представляет, как внутри такого тугого Блейна окажется его член. Как крепко будет сжимать его задница Блейна, и Курт стонет, вместе с Блейном, скользя внутрь третьим пальцем.

– Курт, пора, ты нужен мне, – выстанывает Блейн, все быстрее насаживаясь на длинные тонкие пальцы, после чего Курт вытаскивает их, заглушая вздох, полный разочарования, на губах Блейна своими. Он мягко обхватывает его крепкое тело, помогая перевернуться на живот. Курт целует Блейна в плечо сухими губами, сжимая ладонью его ягодицу и немного отодвигая ее в сторону. Он спускается дорожкой из поцелуев по позвоночнику Блейна, все еще помня свой первый раз, помня, какое это прекрасное чувство, когда кто-то целует твою спину. Курт отрывается от горячей гладкой кожи и смазывает свой член. Он раздвигает упругие ягодицы Блейна, которые нестерпимо хочется укусить, почувствовать твердость его мышц своими зубами. Но Курт сдерживает себя, приставляя ко входу свой истекающий смазкой член.

Блейн молчит, он ждет этот сладкий момент, когда Курт заполнит его, ждет полного единения. И Курт толкается внутрь, медленно, очень аккуратно, пытаясь избежать боли, но внутри Блейна так горячо и туго, что Курту безумно сильно хочется войти сразу на всю длину и довести себя до оргазма. Курт движется глубже, а Блейн выгибается в пояснице, впиваясь пальцами в подушки. Курт следит взглядом, как играют мышцы на спине Блейна, как он хорошо медленно его принимает, и Курт входит до конца.

Член Курта такой твердый длинный, что Блейн готов кончить только от его мысленного представления. Он чувствует себя полным, завершенным, это состояние сводит с ума, заставляя задыхаться Блейна, и он двигает бедрами, призывая Курта двигаться.

Эти ощущения для юноши слишком новые, слишком приятные, и он боится кончить раньше, чем это сделает Блейн. Боится, что у него ничего не получится, поэтому он медленными рывками выходит из его тела и толкается вновь. Блейн стонет, вытягивая шею, двигаясь бедрами навстречу Курту, пытаясь ухватить его темп. Курт прижимается грудью к его спине, отчего Блейн чувствует его власть над собой, его доминирующее положение, и он готов бесчисленное количество раз изгибаться под этим телом, пресмыкаться перед этим совершенством. Курт забрал у него все: его разум, его сердце, его тело и его волю.

Курт увеличивает темп, скользя рукой к животу Блейна, обхватывая его член и размазывая смазку на его головке. Курта слишком много, он везде: он толкается внутрь, его рука движется на члене, его дыхание слышится над ухом Блейна. И Блейну хочется, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось. Чтобы это состояние было вечным, но он уже чувствует, как его член напрягается в преддверии оргазма, и он сильнее насаживается на член Курта, призывая его к более глубоким резким толчкам. Рука Блейна тянется к ягодице Курта, прижимая его ближе к себе, чтобы лучше чувствовать его внутри. Он стонет и выгибается еще раз перед тем, как кончить. Блейн безвольно валится на кровать, он расслаблен и ждет оргазма Курта, чтобы наконец его поцеловать. Курту достаточно пары рывков, и он изливается внутрь, дрожа и крепче сжимая бок Блейна. Он выходит из него, и Блейн переворачивается, прижимаясь к его губам своими, он мягко целует его, и Курт отвечает. Он понимает, что Блейну было хорошо, и очень рад тому, что смог доставить ему удовольствие, несмотря на свою неопытность.

– Ты был великолепен, – шепчет Блейн, мягко скользя ладонью по щеке вспотевшего Курта. – Я так тебя люблю, – говорит он и прикрывает глаза.

Три бессонные ночи дают о себе знать, Блейн проваливается в сон, крепко прижимая к себе Курта. Наконец он выспится в объятиях человека, которого так полюбил.

Курт лежит с открытыми глазами, его грудь наполнена чем-то новым, каким-то сладким тягучим чувством, и он не может понять, что с ним происходит. Он смотрит в потолок, поглаживая волосы Блейна, и понимает, что влюбился. Окончательно и бесповоротно.


	10. Chapter 10

**_OneRepublic – Something's Gotta Give_ **

Вчерашняя ночь стала особенным переломным моментом, который выявил все неточности и недопонимания для Курта.

Сквозь огромные окна пентхауса льется приятный утренний свет еще совсем недавно вставшего солнца. Он приятно греет лицо, от него хочется проспать вечность, но в современном мире это большая роскошь и очередной серьезный повод загрустить, что в реальности все не так, как в сказке.

Курт неохотно приоткрывает глаза. Он видит еще спящего Блейна. Его лицо так безмятежно, каждая морщинка будто бы разгладилась всего лишь за одну ночь. Он выглядит намного моложе своего возраста. Такой румяный и свежий, словно с ним ничего плохого не происходит. Его черные волосы лежат аккуратными кудряшками, обрамляя его загорелый лоб. Тени от длинных ресниц падают на щеки, как у совсем маленького ребенка, еще не познавшего горести сурового мира людей.

Курт хочет растянуть это утро в целую жизнь, где они с Блейном могут всегда так просыпаться в одной постели, согретые теплом друг друга, под такой же нежный солнечный свет. Как они смогут обниматься, не замечая сменяющихся сезонов года за окном, не зная больше никого, кроме них самих. Медленно растворяться друг в друге, наслаждаясь любовью, утопая в сладости своих чувств, не скупясь на нежности.

Курт не замечает улыбки на своем лице. Он тянет руку к щеке Блейна, едва касается его золотистой и такой горячей ото сна кожи, мягко ведет подушечками пальцев по линии его скулы, нижней челюсти и останавливается на подбородке. Курт тянется к его пухлым мягким губам и оставляет на них нежный одинокий поцелуй. Блейн во сне едва заметно улыбается – его выдают гусиные лапки, собирающиеся в уголках глаз, которые ни капли его не старят, а скорее придают еще большее очарование.

Курт аккуратно стягивает с себя одеяло и босыми ногами ступает на мягкий белый ковер. Он полностью голый не спеша идет в ванную комнату, где запрыгивает в душ, чтобы поскорее помыться и выполнить то, что ему пришло в голову при виде сонного Блейна.

В светлом помещении висит только один халат – темно-красный, Курт без раздумий натягивает его на свое влажное тело. Махровая дорогая ткань пахнет Блейном и свежестью. Курт задирает воротник и тычется в его мягкость носом, вдыхая этот сладкий аромат. Если бы он мог так делать каждое утро, то Блейн наверняка остался бы без халата.

Курт идет по длинному коридору, который, как и все остальные комнаты в квартире, декорировал дизайнер, потому что все подобрано под цвет и стиль друг другу. Не видно индивидуальности, Курт мысленно представляет, как сделал бы все по-другому. Но он одергивает себя, что это не его дело, что это не его квартира и не его Блейн.

Но воспоминание о том, что Блейн любит его, заставляет Курта думать, что Андерсон целиком и полностью принадлежит ему. Как будто после вчерашней ночи они слились воедино, в одно целое, и Курт не может представить мысли, что с ним будет, если с Блейном что-то случится. Поэтому он трясет головой, отгоняя мрачные мысли, и продолжает искать чертову кухню. В квартире много комнат, все они убраны до блеска, но в них нет должного уюта дома. В каждом предмете мебели читается одиночество, отсутствие любви и всевозможных теплых чувств, отчего дорогой пентхаус перестает быть чем-то дорогим и запредельным, чем-то, что хотели бы иметь многие люди. Вся роскошь меркнет в глазах Курта при воспоминании о собственном доме со скрипучими половицами, потертой мебелью, старым папиным любимым креслом. Вот таким должен быть дом, чтобы в нем хотелось жить, чтобы в нем была эта самая жизнь.

Наконец, в арке гостиной Курт видит светлую просторную кухню с большим круглым деревянным столом в центре. На нем стоят красивые вазочки под фрукты, орехи и прочие мелочи. Курт проходит внутрь, вновь прижимаясь носом к ткани и впитывая в себя аромат Блейна. Он подходит к холодильнику и распахивает его дверцу. Перед его глазами – стеклянные полки, набитые разнообразной едой, а в морозильнике – будто целая животноводческая ферма, разделанная на кусочки.

Курт думает, есть ли где-нибудь у Куинн и Блейна свое гнездышко, где они пытались построить свое счастье, нарожать детишек и насладиться друг другом. Есть ли у них свое собственное место, где могла бы получиться счастливая семья? Курт мысленно делает себе пометку спросить Блейна о Куинн.

Он достает яйца, молоко и ветчину. Все запечатано, и Курт проверяет на всякий случай сроки годности. Все продукты оказываются свежими, отчего Хаммел приподнимает бровь в недоумении. Возможно, Блейну не только убирают комнаты в квартире, но и набивают холодильник, по ясным причинам – Блейн всегда в разъездах, конференциях и встречах, у него попросту нет времени беспокоиться о чем-то таком обыденном.

Спустя полчаса Курт выкладывает на голубую стеклянную тарелку, что нашел в посуде Блейна, омлет в виде сердечка. Возможно, Курт – глупый романтик, но в такое утро он может простить себе эту слабость, потому что даже сама погода за окном прекрасная, вдохновляющая сделать что-нибудь милое, полное любви.

Курт выставляет блюдце с румяными хрустящими тостами, на которых тонкий слой сливочного масла. Затем забирает чашечку ароматного кофе, что Курт откопал в закромах запасов Блейна, и который приготовила кофе-машина. Хаммел поднимает поднос и несет его в спальню. Его руки немного дрожат, потому что он не знает, как взрослый мужчина отреагирует на такое романтическое представление, будет ли он доволен кулинарным талантом Курта и будет ли он любить его еще сильнее?

Курт входит в комнату, посуда еле слышно побрякивает на подносе, и он аккуратно подходит к прикроватной тумбочке со стороны Блейна. Андерсон все еще спит, лежа на животе. Курт может видеть его рельефную загорелую спину, и ему хочется провести пальцем по линии позвоночника, чтобы насладиться гладкостью совершенной смуглой кожи, опустить свои губы и подарить множество самых нежных поцелуев. Но Курт скользит рукой в упругие кудряшки, начиная мягко массировать кожу головы, тем самым останавливая себя от возбуждающих действий. От прикосновения Блейн хрипло мурлычет, затем потягивается, и Курт не может оторвать взгляд от его спины, от вида того, как движутся лопатки Блейна под кожей без единого изъяна, как сокращаются бицепсы, пока он вытягивает свои руки, поэтому Хаммел застывает с немного приоткрытым ртом, чувствуя, как под халатом просыпается его член.

– Ты невероятно красив в моем халате, – хрипло произносит Блейн, уже перевернувшись на спину. Взгляд Курта скользит по его груди, замечая два маленьких аккуратных темных сосочка, которые так и хочется поцеловать, мягко ущипнуть губами и зализать нежную кожу. И хриплый ото сна голос Андерсона никак не способствует здравому смыслу Курта. – Ты какой-то рассеянный.

Блейн улыбается, а сам рукой скользит под одеяло. В его еще сонных глазах пляшут черти, и Курт невольно облизывается, наблюдая за движениями его ладони. Блейн ласкает себя под одеялом, это так пошло, грязно, отчего Курт чувствует себя вуайеристом, но это чертовски возбуждает.

– Ты выглядел вчера таким взрослым, таким самостоятельным, – шепчет Блейн, прикрывая глаза. С его губ срывается едва слышный выдох, а по груди Курта скользит жар, он устремляется куда-то вниз, теплом приливая к уже полностью возбужденному члену. Курт даже не думал, что романтическое пробуждение превратится во что-то подобное. Он медленно встает, лениво потягивая пояс халата, тем самым не спеша развязывая его, позволяя мягкой ткани мягко опуститься на пол.

Курт возвращается к кровати, неаккуратно стаскивая одеяло. Член Блейна такой темный, возбужденный, смазка соблазнительно блестит на самом кончике, и Курту хочется прильнуть к нему и насытиться вкусом Блейна, подарить ему наслаждение. Андерсон не отрывает взгляда от тела Курта, которое выглядит еще более совершенным в дневном свете. Кожа Курта без единого изъяна, матовая, фарфоровая, требующая прикосновений. Она манит Блейна, но он борется с собой и лежит обездвижено, ожидая, пока Курт присоединится к нему. Но Хаммел стоит на месте, пытаясь выбрать в своей голове член или губы Блейна, но так и не найдя ответа, он поднимает взгляд, ища верное решение в глазах Блейна, но тот просто раздвигает ноги в приглашающем жесте, и Курт, недолго думая, удобно устраивается между них, прижимая свои бедра к бедрам Блейна. Руки Курта скользят под мужчину, сжимая в ладонях его ягодицы. Лицо юноши напротив лица Блейна, они смотрят друг другу в глаза, растворяясь во взглядах. Курт приподнимает и вновь опускает свои бедра, отчего Блейн прикрывает глаза и выгибается в спине, горячо выдыхая в губы Курту. Крепко сжав пальцами простыню, Блейн открывает глаза и падает в голубые глубины, ему так нужен поцелуй, но Курт не приближается, он снова прижимает свои бедра, вызывая стон в горле Блейна. Андерсон больше не может терпеть эту пытку, его ноги смыкаются на пояснице Курта, прижимая его неусидчивые бедра к своим, руками Блейн обхватывает Курта за шею и переворачивает их, оказываясь сверху, нависая над парнем.

– Я знаю, что ты был с другим парнем, – шепчет Блейн прямо в ушко Курту, кусает его за мочку и целует в шею. – Ты только мой, слышишь?

Глаза Курта резко распахиваются, и он замирает. Откуда Блейн знает?

– Я... Он ничего для меня не значит, – немного жалобно отвечает Курт, пока Блейн оглаживает его бедра, намеренно избегая члена, будто дразня бедного парня. – Откуда ты вообще знаешь?

– Я знаю все о тебе, – Блейн целует грудь Курта влажными губами, оставляя прохладные следы на совершенной коже. Курту хочется, чтобы Блейн поцеловал его в губы, чтобы он коснулся его члена, сделал все, что угодно, чтобы занять свой рот более важным делом, чем болтовня о том, что Курт не хочет вспоминать. Но после такого заявления Курт понимает, что находится во власти Блейна, что он полностью принадлежит ему, и самое страшное, что ему не хочется никуда уходить, ему хочется принадлежать ему полностью. Потому что Блейн – это лучшее, что есть в его жизни. Потому что с Блейном ему кажется, что он способен на все. Потому что с Блейном он чувствует себя защищенным.

– Я полностью твой, – выдыхает Курт, пока Блейн опускается к его животу, нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по мягкой коже. Курт хнычет в потолок, он хочет большего, он хочет, чтобы Блейн грубо схватил его, вдавил его в кровать, чтобы он быстро и глубоко двигался внутри него, но у Блейна свои мысли. Он прижимает член Курта к его животу, а сам целует его яички, попутно раздвигая Курту ноги.

– О Боже, Блейн, – внезапно вскрикивает Курт, когда чувствует влажный язычок Блейна, который трепетно вылизывает его там. Как в первый раз, это чувство настолько же невероятное и нежное, и Курту не верится, что это повторяется. Рука Курта опускается между ног парня, зарываясь пальцами в спутанные кудряшки. Блейн нежно скользит по отверстию, дразня Курта, проникая самым кончиком внутрь и тут же скользя обратно. Андерсон с удовольствием чувствует, как рука Курта на его затылке сильно сжимает его волосы с каждым проникновением.

– Блейн, Блейн, Блейн, – громко стонет Курт. Его голос настолько невероятен, что член Андерсона ноет сильнее с каждым упоминанием имени хозяина. Голова Курта мечется по подушке в попытках найти место, где можно будет вытерпеть эту сладкую муку, где будет не так невыносимо приятно, не так божественно и забвенно.

Курт в очередной раз громко стонет, выгибаясь в пояснице, сильнее раздвигая ноги, надеясь, что это поможет ему справиться со всем удовольствием, что он испытывает сейчас. Его член болезненно поддергивается на животе, он еще никогда не был так возбужден, как сейчас.

– Боже, Блейн, – резко выдыхает Курт, сжимая волосы Андерсона, пытаясь попросить его тем самым остановиться. – Пожалуйста, – все, что выходит сказать у Курта, но Блейн понимает его, отрываясь от такого приятного занятия и подтягиваясь к его губам.

Курт открывает веки и видит перед собой карие глаза с медовыми вкраплениями, их цвет едва виден за расширившимися зрачками. Курт задыхается, его глаза непроизвольно закатываются, и он прижимается к губам Блейна. Резко, жестко, немного больно ударяясь зубами. Руки Курта намертво скрепляются за шеей Блейна, прижимая его к себе так крепко, как это только возможно. 

– Я люблю тебя, – выдыхает Блейн, входя внутрь Курта, чувствуя, как пальцы парня болезненно впиваются в спину, и слыша его сладкий выдох, который едва заметно срывается с его припухших от постоянного закусывания губ. Блейн входит до конца, и Курт стонет, запрокидывая голову, оголяя свою бледную шею. Он движется навстречу толчкам Блейна, отчего они становятся глубже, и таким образом Курт задает свой темп. Блейн видит по его состоянию, что Хаммел находится не в этом мире. Его волосы растрепались, а взгляд стал таким безумным, умоляющим и вместе с тем обжигающе сексуальным, что Блейн готов вот-вот кончить, но он держится, чтобы не сделать это раньше Курта, который так долго терпит все издевательства Блейна. Поэтому Андерсон ускоряет свой темп, более порывисто входя внутрь, выбивая из Курта все более громкие стоны.

И, наконец, он кончает, так бурно, что перед глазами мелькают радужные пятна, а руки безвольно падают, будто этот секс забрал у Курта все силы. Хаммел не чувствует своего тела, он только слышит тихий стон Блейна и надеется, что тот кончил, потому что Курт совершенно не помнит, чтобы Андерсон вообще издавал какие-либо звуки. Только его язык, его губы и его член. 

Хаммел чувствует, как Блейн скатывается с него, бессильно падая рядом на кровать.

– Мне нравится такое утро, – задыхаясь, произносит Блейн. – О, омлетик!

***

Курт уехал домой спустя пару часов, все это время Блейн нежно поглаживал его грудь, целовал его лицо, постоянно обнимался и вообще не давал покоя бедному парню. Да и сам Курт был не против – он откровенно наслаждался тем, как Блейн легко управлял его телом, зная все слабые местечки Курта.

– Мистер Андерсон, я изучил Ваш брачный контракт с мисс Фабрей. У меня есть несколько вопросов, – гнусавый голос адвоката произносит заученные реплики, а Блейн даже пальцем не шевелит, а все потому что перед его глазами Курт, в его мыслях Курт, вся фантазия Блейна заполнена юношей – его смехом, его улыбками, его взглядами и движениями бедер при ходьбе. Столько всяких деталей вертится в безумной головушке Блейна, что, несмотря на дорогостоящего адвоката и идущее время, Андерсону плевать, что говорит этот лысеющий старик.

– Мистер Андерсон, Вы должны знать, что если со времени заключения контракта Вы вступали во внебрачные связи, и они обнаружатся на суде, то Ваша бывшая жена получит пятьдесят процентов Вашего имущества плюс несколько миллионов Ваших денег. Сейчас, как никогда в своей жизни, Вам стоит задуматься, с кем Вы имеете дело. Ваша жена еще та стерва, так что будьте бдительны и не вызывайте никаких подозрений.

Блейн слушает вполуха, мыслями он находится далеко-далеко за несколько миль отсюда, в своем домике в горах, с невероятным созданием на руках и запахом ароматного какао. Блейн непроизвольно вздыхает, будто хочет почувствовать тот самый пленяющий аромат, но вместо этого вдыхает одеколон своего адвоката. Но даже этот запах не помогает ему прийти в чувства.

– Мистер Андерсон, – продолжает гнусавить адвокат, – если Вам есть, что сказать мне, то не молчите, я готов Вас выслушать. Я не хочу потом неожиданностей на суде.

Блейн смотрит в окно, не слыша собственного имени. Адвокату приходится повысить голос:

– Мистер Андерсон!

Блейн дергается, очнувшись. Расслабленный взгляд его карих глаз встречается с серыми холодными адвоката.

– У Вас есть любовница? – голос адвоката на повышенном тоне еще более омерзительный.

– У меня никого нет, – отвечает Блейн, даже не почувствовав угрызений совести. Курт – весь мир для него, но только его собственный маленький мир, о котором никому необязательно знать.

Адвокат копошится в своем кейсе и достает какие-то бумаги.

– У меня есть подозрения, что Ваша жена была не так уж Вам и верна, – голос мужчины внезапно приобретает заговорщицкий оттенок. Блейн наконец обращает внимание на дорогостоящего профессионала.

– Что Вы хотите этим сказать? – Блейн уже чувствует, что простым заговором он не отделается. Он и так, когда нанимал этого человека, знал, что тот любит громкие дела, скандалы и драмы. Блейна это насторожило, но он все-таки надеялся, что если предложит гонорар больший, чем обычно просит адвокат, то сможет обойтись без всей этой грязи.

– Я хочу сказать, что нанял частного детектива, который следит за передвижениями Вашей жены. И у него есть подозрения в измене, – адвокат достает из своего кейса черную папку и кладет на стол, затем он ее толкает в сторону Блейна. Папка скользит по светлому столу, останавливаясь прямо перед руками Андерсона.

– Я не собираюсь смотреть на то, что там внутри, – безаппеляционно произносит Блейн, скрещивая руки у себя на груди, даже не прикоснувшись к ней.

– Но почему? – в недоумении спрашивает адвокат. – Вы не представляете, сколько трудов стоило добыть эту информацию!

– Представляю, но я не буду копать грязь на свою жену. Я нанял Вас для того, чтобы Вы представляли мои интересы, а не копались в грязном белье моей супруги, – в глазах Блейна играет гнев, пылая яркими язычками пламени, отчего адвокату становится не по себе.

– Мистер Андерсон, – начинает оправдываться мужчина. – У Вас с миссис Фабрей заключен брачный контракт. И если с ее стороны обнаружена измена, то все ее имущество, а именно горнолыжный курорт, переходит к Вам. Вы же понимаете, что она со своим адвокатом будет распутывать Вашу жизнь, чтобы найти то, за что можно будет зацепиться. Она не сможет просто остаться при своем, она обязательно попытается заполучить Ваш капитал.

– Мне все равно. Пусть забирает все до последнего цента. В жизни есть кое-что дороже денег, – отвечает Блейн, сгребая рукой со стола ключи от машины и телефон. Он встает и идет к двери. – Запомните, я не хочу войны, я хочу мира.

***

– Пап, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – встревожено спрашивает Курт, бегая за своим собирающимся отцом по дому.

– Курт, – произносит серьезно Берт, резко останавливаясь. Видимо, его уже достало, что его собственный сын слишком сильно о нем беспокоится, задавая в четвертый раз один и тот же вопрос. – Что может быть плохого в том, что я собираюсь поехать с друзьями на рыбалку? И неважно, что она растянется на весь уикэнд, со мной будет пятеро взрослых мужиков, Курт. Твое беспокойство просто смешно.

Курт приоткрывает рот, чтобы возразить отцу, но тут же в спешке прикрывает его. Может, это и к лучшему, что отец уезжает на все выходные. Курт сможет побыть с Блейном, не беспокоясь о том, что подумает Берт, если Курт пропадет на пару дней. Но отец так слаб в последние дни, по утрам он просыпается бледным, его движения стали немного неловкими, но Берт не жалуется на здоровье, и Курту кажется, будто он сам все выдумывает из-за своей паранойи.

Поэтому Курт обеспокоенным взглядом провожает своего отца до двери и еще долго стоит на пороге, вглядываясь в родительскую машину, прежде чем автомобиль исчезает за поворотом.

Курт готов прикрыть дверь, но чувствует, как телефон в его кармане вибрирует от входящего звонка.

_Блейн_

Сердце Курта в очередной раз пропускает удар, отчего он задумывается, сможет ли главный орган кровообращения внезапно остановиться, если когда-нибудь Курт и Блейн будут жить вместе, сможет ли бедное сердце выдержать всю бурю чувств, что бушует внутри Курта только от одного имени Блейна.

– Да? – робко спрашивает Курт, поднеся аппарат к уху.

– Не закрывай дверь, – смеется Блейн. – Я вижу тебя.

Курт вертит головой по сторонам и замечает машину Блейна, которая появляется из-за того самого поворота, за которым исчез Берт. Посреди белого дня Блейн приезжает к нему домой на своей машине, наверняка отбросив все свои дела, чтобы просто побыть с Куртом. Внутри Хаммела нет ни одного спокойного места, он улыбается, как сумасшедший, от того, насколько счастливым себя чувствует сейчас.

Он кладет трубку, наблюдая за тем, как Блейн паркуется возле его дома. Как он идет по дорожке, выложенной плиткой. Как едва заметно покачиваются его узкие бедра, как классические брюки узкого покроя облегают его накаченные ноги. Как белоснежная рубашка отлично гармонирует с загорелой кожей Блейна. И как его глаза светятся от того, что он смотрит на Курта.

Блейн подходит вплотную, легко толкая Курта внутрь дома, и скользит за ним за порог. Курт не успевает вдохнуть, как губы Блейна оказываются на его губах, прижимаясь в мягком поцелуе. Курт пытается вдохнуть немного воздуха, но Блейн так сладок на вкус, его поцелуи так волнительны, что он сцепляет свои руки у него на шее и отвечает на поцелуй.

Руки Блейна оказываются на талии Курта, скользя под его легкую домашнюю футболку, едва ощутимо пробегаясь по нежной коже подушечками пальцев, отчего Курт прерывисто выдыхает.

– Прошли всего пару часов, а я уже весь соскучился, – горячо шепчет Блейн в губы Курту. – Я когда-нибудь смогу тобой насытиться?

– Надеюсь, что нет. Потому что я тобой – никогда, – прерывисто отвечает Курт, пальцами перебирая кудряшки на затылке Андерсона.

– У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, – мурлычет Блейн, а его глаза горят ярче обычного. – Мне нужно украсть тебя на выходные. Ты должен что-то придумать, чтобы сказать отцу.

Курт улыбается, Блейн прижимается к нему теснее, телом к телу. Хаммел чувствует себя таким защищенным, таким счастливым и таким любимым. Но молчит.

– Ну же, Курт. Это того стоит, – хрипло произносит Блейн, притесняя Курта к стене. Он опускает свою руку вниз, чтобы прикоснуться к члену юноши. – Ты, я и самое лучшее место на Земле.

Курт запрокидывает голову, наслаждаясь легкими поглаживаниями уверенной руки Блейна. Движения Андерсона становятся грубее, более властными и быстрыми. Курт тихо стонет, тая в объятиях мужчины, мысленно надеясь, что Блейн его удержит, если вдруг ноги перестанут слушаться хозяина.

– Да, Блейн. Пожалуйста, – хнычет Курт, прося большего, пока губы Андерсона скользят по его шее. И внезапно он отстраняется от полностью возбужденного Хаммела.

– Тогда собирайся скорее, если хочешь продолжения, – лукаво улыбается Блейн, уходя из коридора в сторону кухни. Курт разочарованно и намеренно громко хнычет, а после идет наверх, чтобы собрать свои вещи.  
***

– Если это поездка на Мальдивы, то ты должен был несколько сотен раз хорошенько подумать над тем, что собираешься вывезти из страны несовершеннолетнего, – серьезно произносит Курт, потому что Блейн так и не сказал ему, куда они отправляются.

– Мне нужно было думать немного раньше, перед тем, как начал заниматься с тобой сексом, но, к сожалению, ты перепрограммировал мой мозг, так что теперь он может думать только о том, как доставить тебе удовольствие, – смеется в ответ Блейн. – Я просто хочу показать тебе свой домик в горах. И я не собираюсь вывозить тебя за пределы страны. Это мы сделаем, когда тебе стукнет восемнадцать.

Курт улыбается, потому что Блейн думает о них, об их будущем, о том, что все только предстоит, после всех судебных разбирательств. И Курт надеется, что сам развод не затянется на несколько лет, потому что он знал много знаменитых пар, у которых разводы длились года три.

Курт смотрит на Блейна, на то, как он уверенно ведет машину, не спуская взгляда с дороги, как вся его поза говорит о том, что он серьезно и обстоятельно подходит к делу, и Курт понимает, что Блейн ни за что не позволит ему ждать больше, чем потребуется.

***  
 ** _Lady GaGa – Brown Eyes_**

– У тебя просто потрясающий дом, – расслабленно выдыхает Курт. Он только что вышел из ванной после долгой дороги. Сейчас его совсем не волнует, что он находится в другом штате. Когда он с Блейном, Курт словно попадает в совершенно другой мир, который полностью отличается от настоящего, реального мира, в котором он постоянно варится.

Небольшой двухэтажный домик в невысоких горах встретил их своим уютом и теплом. Еще сидя в машине, Курт насладился пейзажами – нетронутыми лесами и завораживающей красотой озер. Воздух был чист, свеж, казалось, что сколько бы ты не вдыхал его – все равно мало. Он сам по себе был настолько легким, что невозможно было насытиться им.

Блейн сидит на темно-коричневой софе, на нем великолепный белый свитер вязки средних по размеру петель. Светлый цвет свитера контрастирует с его черными волосами, и Блейн кажется таким домашним, таким родным, что Курту хочется свернуться рядом с ним калачиком, прижимаясь к нему спиной, ощущать его объятия и просто быть любимым.

– Твой свитер просто великолепен, – с восхищением выдыхает Курт, присаживаясь рядом с Андерсоном. Тот мягко улыбается, наблюдая, как юноша подсушивает свои волосы мягким махровым полотенцем.

За окном давно стемнело, и Блейн растопил камин. Теплые отблески от горящих поленьев играют на его загорелой коже, отчего глаза Блейна кажутся почти янтарными, цвета смолы высоченных сосен, которые веками стоят на земле, стойко сохранившиеся, не смотря на деятельность человека.

– У меня есть для тебя небольшой подарок, – улыбается Блейн, аккуратно соскальзывая с софы и удаляясь в другую комнату, где они оставили свои все еще не распакованные вещи.

Курт в недоумении ерзает на месте, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. Блейн еще ничего ему не дарил, и почему-то этот момент кажется таким ответственным, таким важным, что Курту неймется поскорее увидеть, какой еще сюрприз приготовил Блейн.

Андерсон возвращается с темным картонным пакетом с эмблемой любимого магазина Курта. Хаммел глухо ахает, потеряв голос еще где-то в горле, потому что нутром чувствует, что именно в этом пакете.

Тот самый свитер, который Курт уже месяц присматривает. Вокруг которого он кружит, надеясь, что магическим образом в его руках вдруг появятся необходимые деньги, но так, разумеется, ничего такого не происходит, и он расстроенный уходит домой, продолжая мечтать об этой прекрасной вещи.

Блейн протягивает Курту пакет и не может оторвать взгляд от того, как Курт, цепко схватив оный, тут же его раскрывает, совсем не беспокоясь о правилах приличия и этикета. Пальцами Курт ныряет в превосходный бежевый кашемир, и Блейн никогда не был так счастлив, как сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как глаза Курта таят, словно огромный ледник неописуемой красоты, застывший посреди спокойного океана, словно какие-то границы его эмоциональности рушатся, падая огромными ледяными глыбами в гладь темной океанской воды.

– Боже, Блейн... – наконец справившись со своими эмоциями, выдыхает Курт, поднимая свой взгляд на Андерсона. – Откуда ты...

– Я всегда знаю, где ты, – загадочно отвечает Блейн, совершенно не желая делиться тем, что он лучше агента национальной безопасности следит за юношей. Может, пройдет время, и Блейн признается, но пока нет. Он не хочет пугать свою любовь. – Почему ты сидишь? Надевай скорее!

А Курт как будто бы ждал его разрешения. Он натягивает на себя свою маленькую слабость, поднимаясь с софы, и бежит к зеркалу, чтобы поправить это великолепие. Он красуется перед зеркалом, поправляя резинки рукавов, и улыбается своему отражению.

– Ну как? – торжествующе спрашивает он, наверняка ожидая самой высшей похвалы.

– Ты именно то, что не хватало этому свитеру, – говорит Блейн и спустя две секунды чувствует на своих губах мягкие губы Курта, легкие нежные объятия на своей шее и не прекращающиеся "спасибо" между поцелуями. И Андерсон понимает, что удовлетворил все желания Курта со стороны комплиментов.

Блейн не помнит, как они оказались на полу, но точно помнит, как новенький свитер был тут же содран с тела Курта. После чего последовало множество поцелуев и слов восхищения, выжженных горячим шепотом на идеальном теле. Совершенно новый блеск в глазах Курта, нежные поглаживания и стоны, звучащие совершенно по-другому, как-то по-новому, более мелодично, чем всегда, преисполненные мягкостью голоса Курта. Блики огня, играющие на бледной коже, и приоткрытые губы самого совершенного создания на свете с невероятно прекрасными звуками, слетающими с них.

И Блейн знает, что не ошибся. Чего бы не стоила ему эта запретная любовь, Блейн продаст целый мир ради одного Курта, ради одного его взгляда с этим невероятным блеском, ради одного нежного прикосновения его ладони, ради сцепленных пальцев и нескольких легких царапин на спине.

***

– Мне опять нужно уехать. Совет директоров – самый беспомощный орган в бизнесе, – тихо говорит Блейн, прижимая к своей груди Курта. Они сидят на полу, завернутые в плед, который был стащен несколько минут назад с дивана, и просто наслаждаются видом огня и теплом друг друга.

– Мне никогда не было так хорошо, – шепчет Курт, слепо целуя ладонь Блейна, которая еще совсем недавно сжимала его бедро. – Спасибо тебе, что ты есть у меня.

– Я хочу принадлежать тебе полностью, по всем законам. Поэтому нам нельзя видеться некоторое время, – осторожно говорит Блейн, чувствуя, как резко сжимается кисть Курта, держащая его собственную.

Но спустя несколько секунд Курт ослабляет хватку, будто понимает все, будто знает про брачный договор, будто знает, что Куинн та еще стерва, будто он так уверен в Блейне, что может его отпустить, зная, что, где бы тот ни был, он всегда вернется к Курту.


	11. Chapter 11

— Несмотря на прекрасный финансовый отчет, представленный разработчиками, дела нашей компании далеко не так хороши, как на цифрах. Отделу, занимающемуся пиаром, стоит провести очередную акцию с целью улучшения имиджа. Мне нужны инвесторы, а они должны быть привлечены. Почему маркетологи ни хрена не делают? Вы хоть понятие имеете, чем должны быть заняты? Я не собираюсь давать бесплатный кофе и интернет тунеядцам.

Директор отдела, отвечающего за маркетинг, невольно сжимается в своем кресле с каждым новым словом, слетающим с губ главы компании. Большая редкость — увидеть Блейна Андерсона... _таким._

У Блейна сегодня, мягко говоря, не очень хороший день. Вечером его ждет встреча с адвокатами, где будет присутствовать его жена, а он только вернулся в город, и первым хотел бы увидеть не жирные морды директоров и не скорченную гримасу вечно недовольной Куинн, а прекрасное лицо Курта, черты которого уже потихоньку стираются в памяти Андерсона, что заставляет Блейна ненавидеть себя так сильно, что он не в состоянии помнить каждую деталь любимого. Но им запрещено видеться, поэтому Блейн вовсю пользуется своим положением, приправляя крепким словцом свои крики.

Его компанией управляют придурки, которые не смогли выполнить ни одной из задач, что поставил Блейн, перед тем как уехать. Финансовый отдел прекрасно справлялся со своими отчетами — годы практики по подделыванию счетов и прочего. Блейн далеко не глуп, чтобы понять, как тяжело приходится финансистам, когда они отвечают за расходы каждого отдела его компании и получают по шапке за дела других, им просто приходится выживать. Но Блейн не собирается позволить разрушить свой бизнес.

Зато с новым отелем дела шли более чем замечательно. Строительные работы выполнялись по плану, они добились всех разрешений, так что Блейну не пришлось платить ведомственным органам, чему он несказанно был рад.

— Я всех к чертям собачьим поувольняю, если к следующему собранию мне не представят нормальные отчеты, более-менее интересные идеи и менее зажравшиеся морды. Серьезно, вам еще сорока нет, а вы уже не влезаете в свои рабочие кресла.

Блейн со зла бросил маркер, которым до этого рисовал схему на белой доске, согласно которой, если ее придерживаться, компания смогла бы принести куда более высокую прибыль, чем сейчас.

Не стоит забывать, что Блейн до сих пор переживал из-за Курта и его отца. И хотя он помог, заплатив за операцию, Блейн не чувствовал собственного участия. Он должен был находиться все это время с Куртом, но, как всегда, судьба была не на их стороне. И Блейн ночами не мог спать, его руки неустанно тянулись к телефону, чтобы хотя бы позвонить Курту, спросить, как он, услышать звук его голоса, такой непохожий ни на чей, сказать ему, что ужасно соскучился, что жутко устал, что самое большое желание за всю его жизнь, как он понял за бессонные ночи в чужом городе, оказалось то, что он хочет просто провести остаток своих дней в объятиях Курта.

Блейн садится обратно за стол, где притихшие директора смотрят в столешницу из красного дерева, не осмеливаясь поднять головы. Блейн Андерсон редко злился, но если выходил из себя, то мог сделать что угодно. Да и не стоит забывать, что Блейн пользовался большим уважением у своих сотрудников. Андерсон от усталости массирует большим и указательным пальцами переносицу, надеясь, что это немного сбавит его напряжение.

Единственная мысль сейчас успокаивает его — после всей этой кутерьмы с компанией и разводом он приедет домой и просто напьется. Да, не самый лучший выход, но самое лучшее сейчас Блейну недоступно, так что придется довольствоваться алкоголем.

— Надеюсь, я доступно объяснил? — тихо спрашивает Блейн, отвернувшись к огромному окну, за которым простирается город. Андерсону нравится думать, что Курт находится где-то там, так близко и одновременно так далеко.

Блейн, наконец, поворачивается к столу, оглядывая всех сидящих.

— Увидимся через две недели, — холодно произносит он, а после встает и идет к доске, чтобы стереть свою же схему. Блейну необходимо отвлечься, если он не успокоится до вечера, то адвокатам, возможно, придется вызвать полицию, чтобы Блейн прекратил орать.

— Мистер Андерсон, могу ли я убрать? — пищит позади секретарша, и Блейн морщится от звука ее голоса.

— Позже, оставьте меня.

Про себя он молится, чтобы девушка просто ушла, заткнувшись, но сегодня у Блейна все не так.

— Мистер Андерсон, там...

— Вы не понимаете? — гаркает он. — Займитесь факсом, напишите подружкам в интернете, позвоните маме. Уйдите, в конце концов.

В ответ лишь молчание и глухой звук каблучков, стучащих по полу с ковровым покрытием.

Затем тишина.

И Блейн чувствует, что наконец может спокойно выдохнуть.

_Едва слышный скрип двери._

— Мистер Андерсон, — раздается позади Блейна, и он роняет губку и маркер на пол, чувствуя, как в его легких сперло дыхание. Он не знает почему, но чувствует, что его губы дрожат, и пытается вдохнуть, но не получается.

Блейн не может повернуться. Он слышит, как приближаются тихие медленные шаги, а затем чувствует, как прохладные тонкие пальцы скользят в его расслабленную ладонь, а затем некрепко сжимают ее.

Блейн не может отреагировать. Все его тело словно оцепенело, и он чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает комок, который он с большим трудом сглатывает. И ему наконец удается произнести хоть что-то, хоть один из миллионов вопросов, что сейчас крутятся в его совершенно пустой голове, все равно что стая потерявшихся птиц.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — шепчет он дрожащими губами и боится. Боится повернуться, боится увидеть, что один в кабинете, боится, что совсем сошел с ума, потому что такого просто не может быть.

Вторая рука скользит к нему на талию, ее прохлада отчетливо чувствуется через тонкую ткань дорогой рубашки, а затем к подтянутому животу прижимается небольшая ладошка, а позади к широкой спине льнет чужое тело, но с таким знакомым теплом.

— Я скучал, — говорит он, и Блейн пытается сморгнуть слезы, но выходит плохо, и он, будто цепляясь за реальность, прикасается к руке, что лежит на его животе. Скользит пальцами меж чужих и сжимает. Такие знакомые, такие тонкие и длинные, идеальные. Блейн прикусывает губу, чтобы унять дрожь.

— _Курт,_ — все, что он может прошептать.

Блейн не помнит, в какой момент все-таки набрался сил повернуться, вроде бы после того, как Курт поцеловал его в шею. Это был один поцелуй, одними губами, никакой слюны, но от этого не менее интимный.

Блейн должен спросить Курта, должен сказать ему, предупредить, что им нельзя, напомнить, что они сейчас должны быть чужими людьми, но слишком поздно для подобного, когда ладони Блейна обхватывают скулы Курта, а губы так настойчиво прижимаются ко лбу, к щекам, подбородку, носу и, наконец, к губам. Когда поцелуй перерастает во что-то большее, влажное, возбуждающее. Когда в перерывах между этими поцелуями, Курт пытается говорить, но Блейн слишком счастлив от того, что перед ним стоит его любовь, чтобы слушать слова.

Андерсон не может насладиться голубизной глаз Курта, поэтому останавливается на какой-то момент и просто прижимается к его лбу собственным. Курт молчит, он лишь смотрит в глаза Блейна, замечая тот самый блеск, с которым Андерсон все время на него смотрит. За это время в радужках Курта прибавилось золотого, но Блейн думает, что это просто от счастья, от радости, что они наконец увиделись. Трудно спокойно смотреть друг на друга, когда в груди кипит целая смесь чувств.

И Блейн знает, насколько опасно и опрометчиво целовать Курта так страстно, кусая его губы, отчаянно лаская его рот и язык, как ужасно глупо тащить его к огромному столу для совещаний. Но он хочет, он жаждет. И ему сейчас глубоко все равно, если кто-то зайдет, будь то секретарша, Куинн или сам Господь Бог, ничто сейчас не имеет значения, ничто, кроме Курта.

Курт же не сопротивляется, и когда он касается задницей края стола, он лишь отрывается от губ Блейна и стаскивает с себя кардиган, а следом и футболку. Его щеки раскраснелись, а глаза потемнели. Курт прикусывает нижнюю губу, пока взгляд Блейна, оголодавший, скользит по его торсу. Курт — совершенство, и Блейну до дрожи в коленях хочется прикоснуться к нему.

Курт все еще растет, постепенно превращаясь в мужчину, на его груди уже отчетливо вырисовываются рельефные мышцы, а плечи стали немного шире, насколько помнит их Блейн с последнего раза.

Блейн поднимает глаза на лицо Курта, видит его озорной взгляд и как бледные руки тянут узел темного галстука, чтобы освободить Андерсона от одежды. Это слишком для Блейна.

И он подхватывает Курта чуть выше колен, чтобы усадить его на стол. Блейн облизывает пересохшие губы — этот юноша пару минут назад чуть не заставил его разреветься, а теперь Блейн готов кончить только от одного взгляда Курта, словно это Андерсон здесь подросток.

Блейн протягивает свою руку, касаясь груди Курта одними подушечками пальцев. Выходит едва уловимо и настолько нежно, что Курт резко выдыхает, цепляясь пальцами за край стола, потому что боится, что упадет на столешницу и сможет только стонать, умоляя Блейна коснуться его грубее, взять его, заставить кончить. Кожа Курта невероятно мягкая, матовая, и Блейн не может не наслаждаться тем, какой фарфоровой выглядит она по сравнению с его темной.

Блейн улыбается каждому вздоху Курта, когда его пальцы ласкают соски юноши, и Андерсон не может оторвать взгляд от раскрасневшегося подростка, который пытается справиться со своим дыханием, запрокидывая голову. Блейн наклоняется к молочно-белой шее, которая просто жаждет прикосновений, которая выглядит слишком чистой, нетронутой, и Блейну невыносимо сильно хочется оставить пару засосов, глупо, не по-взрослому, но Блейн всегда чувствует себя куда моложе рядом с Куртом.

— Блейн... — слетает с губ Курта, когда Андерсон настойчиво ласкает языком место под ушком парня. Бледные пальцы зарываются в темные короткие кудряшки, оттягивая волосы, и Блейн отрывается от сладкой шеи и, тяжело дыша, смотрит в глаза Курту.

— Я... — выдыхает Блейн, когда руки Курта настойчиво тянут его за рубашку на себя, а затем тонкие пальцы начинают судорожно расстегивать мелкие пуговички. Даже не удосужившись вытащить края рубашки из-под пояса брюк Блейна, Курт скользит руками по его телу, наслаждаясь крепкими мышцами и тем, какой Блейн горячий на ощупь. Пальцы юноши впиваются в поясницу мужчины, а сам Курт опускается губами на ключицы Андерсона и ласкает их своими губами, настойчиво, неистово, пока бедра Блейна не дергаются навстречу бедрам Курта, отчего Хаммел горячо выдыхает в грудь Блейна.

И тогда Блейн подхватывает Курта за талию и усаживает подальше от края стола, после чего он скидывает с себя рубашку и залезает вслед за ним на огромную столешницу. На полпути их губы встречаются, и Курт хватается пальцами за пояс брюк Блейна, чтобы потянуть его на себя и лечь вместе на стол. Курт выгибается в спине, когда его голый торс соприкасается с грудью Блейна, невероятно горячей, покрытой мелкими волосками, он не может прекратить оглаживать крепкую талию Блейна, и пока Андерсон вновь переходит поцелуями на его шею, Курт раздвигает ноги, а руками скользит под пояс брюк, к округлой заднице Блейна.

Курт сжимает упругие мышцы своими пальцами и трется бедрами о возбужденный член Блейна, заставляя того оторваться от его шеи, и громко выдохнуть. У Блейна в голове нет ни одной мысли, только один _Курт, Курт, Курт._ Блейну требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, что он произносит все это вслух, отчего юноша стонет ему в ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием.

— Я так соскучился, — шепчет Блейн и опускается ниже, к груди Курта, целуя каждый сантиметр матовой кожи, оставляя влажные следы, и Курт наслаждается, как мокрую кожу холодит воздух офиса. Блейн ласкает его живот, а Курт не может прекратить смотреть на него, он часто дышит, неотрывно глядя за тем, как пухлые губы мужчины ласково касаются его плоского живота, как переливаются крепкие мышцы плеч Блейна, как свет садящегося солнца играет всеми оттенками золотого на смуглой коже. Блейн расстегивает пуговицу брюк Курта и дергает молнию вниз, аккуратно, чтобы не причинить боли его члену, пальцем Блейн отодвигает вниз резинку боксеров и прижимается губами к новым открытым кусочкам кожи. Пальцы Курта цепляются за его плечи, а бедра немного подергиваются, пока Блейн опускает ниже его трусы, продолжая целовать. Пухлые губы целуют горячую головку, и Курт готов кричать от удовольствия, что растекается по его телу с каждым новым нежным касанием. Блейн целует дальше, вниз, а затем прибавляет язык. Всего лишь уверенный кончик языка, и Курт запрокидывает голову и прогибается в пояснице, ему невыносимо сложно не закричать, чтобы Блейн ему отсосал, да и побыстрее, поэтому юноша закусывает губу, давя в себе свои грязные желания. Блейн слышит, как Курт притих, и поднимает голову, обхватывая рукой его член. Он медленно ведет ладонью, размазывая смазку, смешивая ее со своей слюной, отчего движения становятся более плавными. Блейн движет кулаком вверх-вниз, наблюдая за тем, как Курт борется с собой. Блейн улыбается, когда юноша открывает глаза — темно-синие, словно Северное море, обрамленное льдами Арктики — и подкручивает ладонь к головке, ускоряя темп. Штаны Курта спущены до середины бедра, его член ласкают самые умелые руки в мире, а в ногах лежит самый красивый мужчина во Вселенной с невероятно сексуальной улыбкой на губах. Только от этого вида можно уже кончить.

— Блейн, — стонет Курт, хватая его за руку, чтобы остановить ладонь на своем члене. — Я не могу больше.

— Чего ты хочешь, Курт? — этот невыносимый мурлыкающий звук, когда Блейн произносит его имя. Курт стонет — голос этого мужчины слишком возбуждающий своей бархатностью, низким звучанием и легкой хрипотцой от частого дыхания.

Курт без слов обхватывает кисть Блейна, все еще лежащую на его члене, и опускает ее вниз, чувствуя, как подушечки пальцев едва уловимо пробегаются по нежной коже мошонки, отчего Курт прикрывает глаза, пока пальцы Блейна не достигают его входа.

Курт невыносимо горячий там, а Блейн еще даже не оказался внутри. Поэтому он обильно смачивает слюной пальцы и скользит вокруг отверстия. Два пальца входят в Курта без особой сложности, и поэтому Блейн уже с уверенностью расстегивает свои брюки, которые тут же без поддержки ремня падают к его коленям. Курт стонет, царапая короткими ногтями поверхность стола, его фарфоровая кожа выглядит невероятно идеальной на фоне красного дерева, а чертовы узкие джинсы только мешают движениям Блейна. Выскользнув из Курта, Андерсон стягивает их с парня вместе с бельем, тихо рыча, а после чего он слезает со стола и решает закрыть дверь, ну раз уж он прервался и нашел время, то явно не помешает немного осторожности, особенно, когда на носу развод.

Курт разочарованно стонет и смотрит вниз на свои расставленные ноги и на свой покрасневший член. Курт чувствует себя невыносимо эротично и неосознанно тянется рукой к своему члену, чтобы принести немного удовольствия, пока Блейн отлучился.

_Шлепок по руке._

— Я тебя уже не устраиваю? — горячо шепчет Блейн прямо в губы Курта, скользя внутрь него смазанными пальцами, и в голове Курта на секунду мелькает мысль, откуда у Блейна в зале для совещаний есть смазка, но она тут же пропадает, когда пальцы Блейна касаются его простаты, отчего Курт выгибается в пояснице, оторвавшись от нежных губ Блейна.

Блейн продолжает толкаться внутрь пальцами, увеличивая темп, пока губы Курта пытаются ухватить немного воздуха.

— Черт возьми, — шепчет Курт, чувствуя, как по телу бежит легкое онемение перед оргазмом. — Блейн, ну же... Хватит, милый...

Курт тянет мужчину на себя, он так хочет поцеловать его, будто прошла целая вечность с момента последнего, будто ему больше никогда не позволят поцеловать его снова, просто Курт тоже боится, что Блейн может исчезнуть — возникнут дела, Куинн сойдет с ума, случится что-то с его родственниками, или же он разлюбит Курта, и все эти мысли о вещах, способных их разлучить, слишком глубоко въелись в мозг юноши. И сейчас все, что ему нужно, — это Блейн. Его губы, его член, его стоны, его любовь.

И Блейн целует его, одновременно входя, а затем останавливается, чтобы ощутить этот момент единения, когда можешь идеально почувствовать своего партнера. Внутри Курта все еще узко и невероятно горячо, и этим необходимо насладиться, пока все еще в состоянии чувствовать и осознавать, пока удовольствие не накрыло с головой.

Ладони Курта прижимаются к скулам Блейна, пока парни долго целуются, вкладывая всю нежность в поцелуй, а затем руки юноши падают на стол, когда Блейн начинает двигаться.

На столе не совсем удобно заниматься любовью, и у Курта, несмотря на все удовольствие, быстро затекает спина, отчего он останавливается и смотрит в глаза Блейну.

Это невероятное чувство, когда твой партнер понимает тебя без слов. И Курту гораздо лучше верхом. Он может контролировать темп и силу, он может беспрепятственно наклониться и поцеловать Блейна, и нет нужды царапать бедный стол, когда есть плечи Блейна, чьи руки помогают юноше насаживаться на член.

Курт устает двигаться и ложится на Блейна, и тот сам толкается внутрь, куда быстрее, чем мог Курт, и они оба быстро приходят к разрядке.

Никто из них не может поверить, что они сделали это в офисе, где работает полно народу, где Блейн начальник, а Курт все еще несовершеннолетний. Но это так — на их животах сперма Курта, а член Блейна по-прежнему внутри, и первое, что может выдать Курт не слова любви, которые уже несколько недель вертятся у него на языке, а:

— Мой отец хочет с тобой познакомиться.

И тут все встает на свои места, возвращая обоих в реальность. Курт впервые видит, как Блейн краснеет от осознания того, что Курт рассказал всё своему отцу, и тот наверняка уже считает его извращенцем.

Но потом Блейн улыбается. Это все значит, что Курт не готов так просто его отпустить в любой момент и что Блейн имеет для него куда большее значение, чем тот думал.

★★★

— Эм, хорошо... — произносит Блейн, еще не отойдя от сладкой неги оргазма, одновременно рассеянно поглаживая бока Курта.

Курт смеется от щекотки и наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть Блейна, и располагается на его груди, так и не потрудившись встать, а Андерсон пытается свыкнуться с мыслью о том, какой разговор ему предстоит.

Он трахается с несовершеннолетним подростком.

Нет.

Он _влюблен_ в несовершеннолетнего подростка.

И только сейчас до Блейна начинает доходить, что Курт не просто тинейджер. Он сын, ребенок своего отца, который наверняка жутко беспокоится из-за таких вестей. Блейн уверен, что на месте Бёрта бы уже давно сошёл с ума, выследил бы этого "старого мудака" и оторвал бы ему член к чертям собачьим.

Возможно, Блейну стоит сейчас беспокоиться, но, посмотрев на Курта, Андерсон замечает, как тот расслабленно спокоен, что может говорить о не такой уж и ужасной реакции отца, как представил Блейн.

Курт поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Блейна обеспокоенным взглядом. Карие глаза Андерсона встречаются с голубыми, а с губ мужчины срывается тихий выдох.

Курт прекрасен.

И как же Блейн скучал по нему. Этого совершенно достаточно, чтобы позабыть обо всем остальном.

Через какое-то время они все-таки разрывают объятия. Блейн помогает вытереть Курту живот салфетками. Они одеваются. Как всегда в совершенном молчании.

Впервые в жизни Блейн понимает, что ему надоела эта "игра". Когда они якобы понимают все без слов, когда не нужно ничего объяснять, когда, быстро потрахавшись, можно просто разбежаться по разным углам, закрыться по своим домам, найти утешение в алкоголе или ещё в чём. Залить внутреннюю брешь, запаять ее пустыми обещаниями и глупыми мечтаниями наедине.

Уже одетый Курт неловко суёт руки в карманы своих узких джинс и мягко улыбается Блейну, готовый уйти, но Андерсон хватает его за руку.

Нет. Блейн знает, что не имеет права пользоваться тем, что Бёрт всё ещё в больнице и Курта никто не контролирует, но истинная цель его предложения вовсе не секс. И от этого Блейну дается проще эта просьба.

— Поужинаешь со мной? — спрашивает Андерсон, даже не замечая, как его глаза наливаются какой-то непонятной мольбой, будто Курт когда-либо вообще мог ему отказать. Хаммел наклоняет голову в сторону, пытаясь понять, насколько Блейн серьезен, и когда взгляд Андерсона не меняется, Курт отвечает.

— Нам нельзя быть вместе, помнишь? — в действительности Курту тут же хочется забрать эти слова обратно. Ведь каждый раз эта самая фраза до боли режет его самообладание, наказывая осознанием того, что Блейн не принадлежит ему. И несмотря на все те слова, что Андерсон ему говорил ранее, как клялся в любви и во всеготовности ради Хаммела, Курт до сих пор не до конца уверен, что когда-либо Блейн действительно станет его и только его.

— Я знаю, но мне необходимо побыть с тобой. Сегодня вечером, — голос Блейна звучит гораздо тише, без той привычной уверенности, к которой привык Курт. Но Курт уже видел, как Блейн разваливался на кусочки, а следом рассыпался на более мелкие песчинки в его объятиях, и точно знает, что никогда больше не захочет видеть настолько разбитого Блейна, тем более по своей же вине.

— У тебя есть какое-то хорошее предложение, как это можно было бы провернуть? — Блейн немного приподнимает бровь, пытаясь понять о чем говорит Курт, так что Хаммелу приходится объяснить. — Ну, знаешь. Твоя жена — светская львица, а они очень любят устраивать слежку за своими почти бывшими мужьями.

Курт слышит, как ужасно глупо звучит, выдавая с потрохами не самую прекрасную сторону себя, помешанную на звёздных сплетнях, тусовках и прочей ерунде. Курт краснеет и опускает взгляд в пол.

— Я надеюсь, что Куинн не прячется в кустах у моего дома, — Блейн смеется, и Курт поднимает голову, улыбаясь Андерсону. — У нее просто нет подходящей для этого обуви. Не хочу, чтобы к бракоразводному процессу прибавился иск о порче ее собственности от Миу-Миу.

Курт толкает Блейна в плечо, чувствуя, как где-то внутри появляется легкость. Как вот сейчас, в данный момент действительно рождаются отношения. Да, они начали совершенно не с того, с чего обычно начинают другие пары, но Курт рад, что они смогли перейти от секса к чему-то такому теплому, невероятно волнующему и в действительности имеющему гораздо большее значение, нежели простой физический контакт.

И когда Блейн берет Курта за руку, Хаммел чувствует совершенно иное тепло, исходящее от их сомкнутых ладоней. Лишь нежность и любовь.

— Как насчет того, чтобы поехать ко мне и заказать на дом что-нибудь из ресторанчика на твой выбор? — Блейн понимает, что приоткрывает завесу нового уровня их отношений, но вместо того, чтобы испугаться и отступить, Блейн надеется, что каждый из них готов к этому шагу, ведь в противном случае Блейн понимает, что не сможет выжить, если Курт его отвергнет.

Курт же по-прежнему улыбается и крепче сжимает руку Андерсона.

— Сомневаюсь, что когда-либо вообще смогу тебе отказать, — робко говорит он, замечая, как Блейн смотрит на его губы. — Только не смей пользоваться этим!

— Если только ты никогда не будешь запрещать мне целовать тебя, — шепотом произносит Блейн, так и не отрывая взгляда от губ Курта.

Хаммел немного краснеет, что само по себе смешно. Он делал с Блейном все что угодно, но сейчас краснеет от легкого флирта с Андерсоном. _Боже._

Блейн же находит это очаровательным и, не долго думая, наклоняется вперед, свободной ладонью касаясь шеи Курта прямо под ухом, и притягивает его к себе для недолгого поцелуя, после которого Блейну становится легче дышать.

★★★

Блейн ведет себя так, словно они встречаются с Куртом уже лет пять. Он совсем не скрывается, не просит подождать его за углом. Он просто идет рука об руку с Куртом, пока они выходят из здания.

Хаммел чувствует себя взрослее. Гораздо взрослее, чем является на самом деле. В действительности на них никто не смотрит. Никто не замечает, что на Блейне только одна рубашка, потому что пиджак слишком помялся, чтобы снова его надевать. Секретарша даже не повела взглядом, когда Андерсон кинул ей на стол темную бесформенную массу, мимолетно сказав ей привести это в порядок.

Блейн прощается с мужчинами в дорогих костюмах и продолжает говорить с Куртом, жалуясь на плохую работу персонала.

— Ты понимаешь, что двадцать квалифицированных специалистов-маркетологов не смогли продумать план по улучшению имиджа. Еще лучше мои экономисты, которые решили, что если они нарисуют мне красивые цифры в отчете, то я успокоюсь и отстану от них. Это просто смешно, Курт, — Блейн машет руками, жестикулируя на особенно глупых моментах, но Курт его едва ли слушает. — Надо что-то сделать с отделом кадров, явно кто-то не справляется со своими...

— Блейн? — перебивает его Курт, желание спросить и понять, что изменилось, куда сильнее.

— Да?

Курт наклоняется к уху Блейна и едва слышно спрашивает:

— Что происходит?

— А что не так?

—Ты совсем не переживаешь, что нас видят вместе? — Курт приподнимает бровь, совершенно не понимая, шутит ли Блейн.

— Послушай, — Блейн останавливается и кладет свою широкую ладонь на плечо Курту. — Я уже говорил тебе, что устал от всего этого?

Курт лишь кивает.

— Я действительно устал. Я не могу больше так, мне нужно проводить с тобой время, я хочу общаться с тобой, хочу знать о твоей жизни, ты понимаешь? — Блейн ищет понимания в глазах Курта, но Хаммел выглядит так растерянно, распахнув свои огромные голубые глаза, что Блейну приходится наклониться к нему и прошептать на ухо: — Я обожаю заниматься с тобой любовью, но мне нужно не только твое тело. Я хочу тебя всего и без остатка.

Курт чувствует, как кровь приливает к его лицу и шее, распространяясь обжигающим жаром. Сто лет пройдет, а Курт все равно будет краснеть от любого, даже косвенного, упоминания о сексе.

Блейн отстраняется и улыбается.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я? —озорно спрашивает он, замечая, как его слова подействовали на Хаммела.

— Я... Да... Ага, — Курт следит за тем, как Блейн мимолетно облизывает свои губы, которые изогнуты в дерзкой усмешке, и с диким чувством ностальгии видит чертиков в его темных глазах, из-за чего что-то внутри груди начинает приятно саднить, заставляя самого Курта улыбаться и заикаться от переполняющих его чувств.

★★★

Курт неловко сидит на светлом мягком диване, пока Блейн моется в душе, и не может отделаться от такого знакомого чувства дежа вю, словно все повторяется.

Только совершенно не так, как в первый раз.

Курта никто не ждет дома. Руки Хаммела не трясутся от страха, а колени от предвкушения. Нет никакого волнения в груди и шока от богатых апартаментов. Курт совершенно точно знает, что Блейн заказал китайскую кухню и предложил выпить чаю, чтобы не сидеть без дела, пока Андерсон приводит себя в порядок.

Никаких зеркальных потолков и напряженной атмосферы. И от этого Курту никак не легче.

Наполовину пустая кружка в руке с недопитым ароматным чаем совсем не расслабляет Курта. Воспоминания о прошлом визите сюда еще слишком ярки, и больной мозг только и может, что их подкидывать.

Вода в душе стихает, отчего Хаммел замирает на диване, словно ожидает, что Блейн сейчас выйдет в одном полотенце и потащит его в постель, но проходит еще минут пять, прежде чем дверь ванной открывается.

— Надеюсь, я не слишком долго заставил тебя ждать?

Курт поворачивает голову и видит, что Блейн стоит в домашних штанах и в белой футболке, которая выгодно оттеняет его крепкие руки испещренные венами. Босые ступни Блейна немного переминаются, а сам Андерсон с кудрявой головой и без дневной щетины выглядит на несколько лет моложе. Курт неосознанно задумывается, что было бы, если бы разница в возрасте не была столь велика. Если бы Блейн был немногим старше Курта?

— Что-то случилось? — Блейн наклоняет голову. Его мокрые кудряшки забавно трясутся и с них слетает несколько капель воды.

— Нет, — отвечает Курт и смущенно опускает взгляд в пол. Какая разница, что было бы, если есть _сейчас?_ — Ты плохо вытер свои волосы.

Блейн смеется и начинает трясти головой, словно он пес, который только что вылез из воды. Капли летят в разные стороны, а сам Блейн улыбается как дурак, словно ему всего пять лет.

Курт лишь закатывает глаза и встает с дивана, поставив полупустую кружку уже с холодным чаем на журнальный столик, а после идет в ванную, проходя мимо Андерсона.

Скользя пальцами по стопке идеально сложенных полотенец, Курт берет свежее, глупо улыбаясь. Блейн настолько многогранный, что Хаммел едва успевает за ним, но каждая новая сторона, которую Андерсон показывает Курту, ничуть не хуже старой, а в сумме с остальными лишь заставляет Курта все больше обожать Блейна.

И Курт не уверен, что когда-либо сможет достичь предела в своих чувствах к Блейну.

Когда Хаммел возвращается, тридцатилетний ребенок с задумчивым выражением лица расставляет на столе картонные коробочки — видимо, Курт не услышал, как заходил курьер.

— Бросай это дело, иди ко мне, — говорит Курт, и Блейн тут же поднимает голову и широко улыбается, а затем, оставив все на столе, подходит к нему и кладет свои руки на бедра Курта.

— Я уж думал, ты не попросишь, — шепчет он, касаясь лба Курта собственным.

— Я про твои волосы, — подмечает Курт и, совершенно не обращая внимания на обиженную морду, садится на диван. Блейн присаживается перед ним, прямо на пол, опираясь на диван спиной. Он откидывает голову, позволяя Курту накинуть на свои волосы полотенце.

— Ты всегда так обращаешься со своими волосами? — спрашивает Курт, наблюдая за тем, как Блейн расслабился в его руках.

— Мхм, — отвечает Андерсон, не способный больше ни на какие слова.

— Странно, что ты еще не облысел к своему-то возрасту, — бубнит Курт, хмурясь и сосредоточенно продолжая аккуратно сушить волосы Блейна.

— Генетика, — шепчет Блейн и облизывает губы. Курт еще несколько раз проводит по волосам Андерсона, а после встает, перекидывая ногу через Блейна, чтобы отнести мокрое полотенце в ванную.

Когда Курт возвращается, Блейн по-прежнему сидит на полу с закрытыми глазами.

— Кажется, тебе действительно нужен отдых, — ласково говорит Курт, проводя рукой по подсохшим кудряшкам. — Зато я могу быть точно уверен, что ты меня бросил одного не ради светских вечеринок. Ты действительно работал.

Курт видит, как Блейн льнет к его ладони, прося еще немного ласки, и Хаммел не может ему отказать. Курт не помнит, чтобы между ними когда-либо возникала такая связь.

— У тебя такие легкие руки, — хрипло шепчет Блейн. — Хочу, чтобы ты постоянно меня гладил.

Курт смеется, но руку не убирает.

— Как насчет того, чтобы мы перекусили, пока еда окончательно не остыла, а потом я сделаю тебе массаж?

Блейн открывает глаза и прикусывает губу, приподнимая одну бровь.

_— Эротический?_

★★★

Несмотря на всю мягкость дивана, оказывается, что сидеть на полу действительно гораздо приятнее. Курт не торопясь поедает свою лапшу, изредка посмеиваясь над шутками Блейна, и постоянно пихает его ноги, когда пальцы Андерсона пытаются пощекотать его стопы.

Спустя несколько минут такой Блейн не вызывает удивления, лишь улыбку и ласку. Янтарные глаза Андерсона ярко светятся золотым, отчего внутри Курта что-то порхает.

Блейн спрашивает его о школе, о хоровом кружке. Спрашивает об отце и обо всем, что только может прийти ему на ум. Вроде любимого блюда, актрисы и времени года. Курт находит это очаровательным и неизбежно краснеет, когда речь заходит только о нем самом. Ведь в действительности никто никогда не спрашивал у Курта, почему ему так нравится осень или что особенного в свитерах до середины бедра. Но Блейн смотрит на него с выражением полной искренности на лице. Ему действительно интересно, и Курт в первые в жизни понимает, что сейчас нет правильных или неправильных ответов. Есть только то, что он чувствует, и больше ничего на свете не волнует Блейна.

Когда чувство голода отходит на задний план, Блейн ощущает острую потребность в прикосновениях. Он и так весь ужин дергался, постоянно щекоча Курта, из-за чего белоснежный мягкий ковер чуть не оказался уделан острым соусом. Но сейчас приятное чувство любимого человека поблизости действует на Блейна хуже, чем повышенная температура на масло. Поэтому Блейн тянет свою руку, чтобы коснуться Курта, вновь ощутить его тепло и ту приятную расслабленность, что могут дать ему внимательные руки любимого.

Курт отставляет свою пустую коробочку на столик и откидывается на диван спиной, когда Блейн прижимается к его плечу головой и скользит руками по талии без какого-либо подтекста. Курта посещает чувство дежа вю, в который раз за сегодняшний день. Но намного приятнее осознавать, что происходящее сейчас — одно из тех мечтаний, о которых он грезил перед сном, представляя, как кто-то приятно теплый будет прижиматься к его груди, отдавая всю свою любовь ему, открываясь Курту полностью и безмолвно умоляя его беречь себя в своих руках.

Курт целует Блейна в макушку и тихо произносит:

— Пойдем в спальню. Я тебе задолжал сеанс массажа.

Блейн ничего не отвечает, лишь смутно кивает и привстает с пола. Курт вновь замечает, насколько Андерсон внешне соответствует своему возрасту. Несмотря на ранее озорной огонек в глазах, в карих глубинах кроется опыт, мудрость и усталость. Курт видит легкие морщины на лбу Блейна и в области губ, и он так хочет, чтобы хотя бы сегодня ночью вся кожа Блейна разгладилась, получив нужный отдых и сон.

Курт оставляет уставшего Блейна на кровати, а сам идет в ванную, чтобы найти какое-нибудь масло. Он мысленно дает себе пять, что подумал о нем, и искренне радуется, когда его находит. Бутылек старенький, с потертой этикеткой, но когда Курт его открывает, то масло источает приятный запах, а именно это ему и нужно.

Блейн лежит на животе, так и не сняв футболку, и Курт уже жалеет о том, что они занимались сексом, когда Блейн так устал.

— Милый, — слово срывается с губ Курта совсем неосознанно и так легко, что Курт спрашивает себя, а не встречаются ли они с Блейном уже несколько лет.

Блейн неохотно приподнимает голову с подушки и улыбается, когда встречается взглядом с глазами Курта.

— Давай снимем футболку, — говорит Курт, подходя ближе. Он ставит масло на прикроватную тумбочку и помогает Блейну раздеться. Курт усаживается на бедра Блейна и тянется за маслом. Блейн молчит, и Курт лишь слышит его размеренное дыхание.

Блейн немного дергается, когда прохладное масло касается его кожи, но следом нежные прикосновения Курта мигом снимают это чувство, заставляя тепло разливаться по телу Блейна. Андерсон вытягивает руки под подушку, открывая полный простор на свою спину и бока.

Курт проводит ладонями по лопаткам, с наслаждением замечая, как соблазнительно начинает блестеть золотистая кожа Блейна. Мышцы Андерсона переливаются, когда он пытается лечь поудобнее, и Курт едва заметно пробегается по их изгибам, получая особое удовольствие от того, что имеет право их касаться.

Горячая кожа Блейна такая гладкая под подушечками пальцев, что Курт не может сдержаться и не наклониться ближе, чтобы едва заметно коснуться губами местечка между лопатками. Блейн чувствует легкий поцелуй и тихо выдыхает от той нежности, что просачивается сквозь его кожу ровно из того места, где только что были губы Курта.

Курт только сейчас начинает осознавать, что достаточно одного мимолетного поцелуя, чтобы желание не прекращать целовать Блейна взяло полный верх над его разумом. Руки Курта скользят вниз по спине, пока сам Хаммел более ощутимо начинает прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев, поднимаясь к шее Блейна.

Курт чувствует, как возбуждается. В его ушах начинает стучать пульс, громко отбивая свои ритмы, и Курт не может сдержаться от того, чтобы грубее провести руками по телу Блейна, сильнее сжав его бока, наслаждаясь твердостью мышц. Когда поцелуи Курта доходят до местечка под ухом, Блейну не хватает воздуха. Его усталость словно куда-то испаряется, заменяясь на абсолютную нежность и чистую страсть.

Масло приятно разогревает кожу, позволяя рукам Курта скользить более беспрепятственно. И когда ладони доходят до пояса брюк, Курт осторожно спрашивает, дергая за резинку:

— Можно я...

— Да-да... — обрывает его Блейн, судорожно дыша. — Пожалуйста...

Курту приходится привстать, чтобы раздеть Блейна до конца, и когда он стягивает с него белье, то решает, что ему тоже не повредит остаться без футболки — ведь соблазн почувствовать грудью приятное тепло спины Блейна куда сильнее.

Блейн полностью расслабляется, когда Курт немного раздвигает его ноги и устраивается между ними, а затем, вновь налив себе масла на ладони, скользит прохладными пальцами к пояснице Блейна и далее к ягодицам. Каждая половинка идеально ложится в руку Курта. Каждая из них упругая ровно настолько, насколько это только необходимо, чтобы окончательно затмить сознание Хаммела.

— Я хочу кое-что сделать... — начинает Курт, но Блейн прерывает его вновь, тихо шепча:

— Пожалуйста... Что угодно.

Курт не знает, что более возбуждающе: то, что он хочет сделать, или то доверие, что Блейн ему дарит. Курт опускается к пояснице Блейна, чтобы коснуться губами ямочек на пояснице, а затем целует каждую ягодицу, прежде чем немного раздвинуть их руками.

Угол не совсем удобный, поэтому Курт тянется к подушке, чтобы подложить ее под Блейна, пока тот охотно приподнимается. Когда Курт возвращается к начатому, он замечает, как Блейн дрожит в его руках.

— Что-то не так? — Курт беспокоится, переживая, что зашел куда-то слишком далеко, но Блейн в ответ судорожно качает головой, но Курта не устраивает такой ответ. Он приподнимается, чтобы увидеть лицо Блейна, где наверняка все написано, как на ладони.

Блейн приподнимает голову, и все, что Курт может увидеть в его глазах, — это любовь. Неизвестно кто из них первым сдается, но оба сталкиваются в поцелуе на полпути. Курт едва может дышать от того, какую палитру чувств передает Блейн всего лишь в одном поцелуе, но Курт точно уверен, что делает все правильно.

Разорвав поцелуй, Курт возвращается к ягодицам Блейна и, совсем не задумываясь, наклоняется ближе к гладкому входу, чтобы коснуться языком. Блейн немного выгибается в пояснице, и Курт обводит колечко мышц, прежде чем толкнуться внутрь самым кончиком. Он слышит сдавленный стон над головой и, добавив немного слюны, начинается увереннее толкаться, заставляя Блейна крепко сжимать подушку в кулаках.

Курт в который раз чувствует, как Блейн распадается на части, как он вновь открывается навстречу всему, что ему может дать Курт, слепо и полностью доверяя. И Курт понимает, что только действительно единственная и настоящая любовь может заставить взрослого мужчину отдаться на поводу собственных чувств.

Блейн ищет трения, чтобы немного продлить дразнящее удовольствие, которое приносит ему язык Курта, но каждый небольшой толчок в подушку награждает его лишь новой болью, потому что сознание хочет лишь Курта, лишь его прикосновений, лишь его отдачи. И все, что остается Блейну, — это просить.

— Ку-у-урт... Я... — Блейну не хватает дыхания, его пальцы болят от того, как он сильно сжимает подушку. — Я... Пожалуйста, Курт...

Курт его не слушает, вместо этого продолжая ритмично толкаться внутрь своим _горячим восхитительным_ языком, отчего Блейн громко стонет, отрывая голову от подушки.

Курт дразнит его, пытает и впитывает каждый стон, пока Блейну не остается только кричать бессвязной цепочкой _КуртКуртКурт,_ пока голова Андерсона не начинает метаться по подушке, ища избавления в виде более сильного наслаждения, и каждый раз Блейна посещает разочарование, что ему никак не найти, куда деться, лишь бы больше не терпеть, лишь бы получить то, что ему причитается. Но Курт отрывается от него и вводит сразу два пальца, наклоняясь над его спиной, чтобы вновь начать ее целовать, и Блейн шумно вдыхает воздух. Курт не может оторвать своего взгляда, наблюдая за тем, как мышцы спины переливаются от каждого движения бедер Блейна, пытающегося насадиться сильнее. Курт начинает быстрее толкаться пальцами, уже представляя, как тесно будет его члену внутри Блейна, и с легкостью скользит третьим пальцем.

Блейн привстает на колени, широко разводя ноги, и Курт не может сдержаться от такой позы, выражающей полное подчинение ему. Курт касается собственного члена, смазывая его маслом, а затем толкается внутрь, наблюдая за тем, как медленно Блейн принимает его. Приятная теснота давит на него, пока Курт не упирается бедрами в ягодицы Блейна. Он замирает на несколько секунд, для того чтобы дать себе время собраться, для того, чтобы не кончить раньше времени — он обязан довести Блейна до высшей точки наслаждения, собственное тело не играет никакой роли, не тогда, когда Блейн столько раз исступленно доводил его до оргазма.

Курт оставляет легкий поцелуй на плече Блейна и понимает, как сильно хочет сейчас поцеловать Андерсона, но Блейн уже не терпеливо дергает бедрами, так что Курту приходится начать двигаться.

Блейн уверенно толкается навстречу движениям Курта, крепко держась за спинку кровати. Андерсон идеально подмахивает бедрами так, что Курт с легкостью входит в него, наблюдая за тем, как движется задница Блейна, идеально принимая его член. Часто дыша, Курт скользит рукой к эрекции Андерсона и увеличивает скорость, одновременно начиная дрочить Блейну.

В одну секунду тело Блейна напрягается, и его стон обрывается, превращаясь в беззвучный крик. Кончая, он сильнее сжимает в себе член Курта, и Хаммел наконец позволяет себе кончить.

Они вдвоем падают на кровать, и первым делом Курт тянется к губам Блейна, чтобы наконец поцеловать его, а затем крепко сжимает в объятиях.

Возможно, Блейну стоит сказать, что Курт был великолепен, а Курт должен сказать, что Блейн невероятно горячо выглядит, когда его трахают со спины, но сейчас ничего из этого не имеет значения. Они оба прекрасно знают, насколько идеально совместимы в сексе. Гораздо важнее то, что они оба уверены, что идеально подходят друг другу во всем.


	12. Chapter 12

Адвокат Фабрей виновато улыбается уже полчаса. От неестественности улыбки уголки его губ нервно подрагивают, а на сморщенном лбу блестит испарина.

Адвокат Блейна отстукивает однообразный ритм своей дорогой брендовой ручкой по красному дереву. В кабинете стоит тишина, прерываемая лишь размеренным тиканьем часов.

— Моя клиентка иногда ведет себя слишком безответственно, — прерывает молчание мистер Дэвис. Адвокат Андерсона, мистер Мур, хмурится, прежде чем ответить.

— Я не удивлен. Мисс Фабрей всегда отличалась своей легендарной безалаберностью, — он говорит лениво и немного свысока, словно мистер Дэвис для него всего лишь пустое место.

Дэвис приоткрывает рот, чтобы возразить и каким-либо образом защитить свою клиентку, но тут же его прикрывает, предпочтя не связываться с этим человеком.

Мистер Мур достает карманные часы и, открыв их с легким щелчком, смотрит на время. Цифры, что они ему показывают, Муру совсем не нравятся. Он вновь морщится, захлопывая часы, и прикусывает губу, отчего его лицо принимает крайне страшный вид.

Дэвис отворачивается к окну и смотрит на вершины небоскребов, словно они могут чем-то ему помочь.

★★★

— Ты так великолепен, — шепчет Блейн и целует Курта в плечо, с силой толкаясь внутрь и сжимая бедро любимого.

Запрокинув голову, Курт безостановочно стонет, идеально принимая Андерсона на всю длину.

— Бле-е-ейн? — хрипло выдыхает он.

— Да, малыш?

— Прошу тебя не останавливайся.

★★★

— Мистер Андерсон еще ни разу не опаздывал на наши совместные встречи, — цедит Мур, начиная щелкать ручкой. — Он наоборот всегда спешит отделаться от меня, — он откидывает ручку к Дэвису и пальцами имитирует кавычки, — ведь он «такой занятой».

Молча Дэвис наклоняется к краю стола и вытягивает ладонь, тем самым спасая ручку от падения на пол.

— Но он действительно очень занятая персона, мистер Мур, — осторожно начинает он. — Я полностью уверен, что он задержался на очередной встрече или совещании.

— Как же, на совещании он, — передразнивает Мур, но не удостаивает Дэвиса больше никакой информацией.

★★★

— Блейн, — Курт крепче сжимает пальцы, зарываясь в кудряшках Андерсона и сильнее раздвигая ноги, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы не толкнуться глубже во влажный умелый рот Блейна. — Тебе точно никуда сегодня не надо?

Блейн обхватывает основание члена Курта, нехотя поднимая голову. Он все еще поглаживает головку большим пальцем, размазывая смазку вперемешку со своей слюной, что явно не помогает Курту мыслить трезво.

— Кажется, кто-то умолял меня не останавливаться, — игриво щурится Блейн, проводя ладонью по всей длине. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Верни свой рот на место, иначе я тебя ударю по голове, — рычит Курт, сминая шелковистые волосы Андерсона.

Блейн издает смешок и, вновь наклоняясь, начинает сосать еще более усердно, чем до этого.

★★★

— Наверное, стоит позвонить мистеру Андерсону или, хотя бы, его секретарше, — предлагает Дэвис, надеясь, что не выведет окончательно Мура своим предложением. — Мисс Фабрей, когда она появится, явно не понравится его опоздание. Она не слишком терпелива.

— Мисс Фабрей очень многое не понравится в суде, так что можете готовиться заранее.

Мистер Мур теперь стоит у окна в опасной близости от Дэвиса, отчего тому хочется откатиться к противоположной стене кабинета.

— Это угроза? — неожиданно в Дэвисе начинает играть та часть его личности, которая получила диплом юриста.

Мистер Мур этого также не ожидал. Когда Дэвис видит его лицо перед собой, он невольно сглатывает комок, внезапно образовавшийся от необычайно доброго выражения лица адвоката.

— Ну что Вы, какие угрозы? Я сделал такой вывод сопоставив Ваше поведение и ту информацию о Вас, которая мне известна.

— И что… что же Вам известно? — заикаясь, спрашивает Дэвис, подцепив узел галстука одним пальцем, чтобы ослабить удавку на своем горле.

— Что Вы никогда не встречались с профессионалом, работали исключительно с дилетантами, такими же, как Вы, Ваш диплом был получен лишь благодаря Вашему отцу. А такой клиент, как мисс Фабрей, случайно нанял Вас, и опять же по заверениям Вашего отца. Хотите знать, почему отец позволил Вам работать с такой знаменитостью?

Дэвису хватает сил лишь на один кивок.

— Потому что Фабрей настолько невыносима, что никто не хочет с ней работать.

★★★

Прохладная вода струится по обнаженным телам. Сильные руки Блейна смывают сперму с обмякшего члена Курта аккуратными, нежными движениями. Хаммел и рад бы возбудиться еще раз, но его задница уже немного ноет, а член так истощен, что Курт может лишь стоять, опустив голову, и дрожащими пальцами цепляться за стенку душевой кабинки.

Губы Блейна в который раз за сегодня оставляют легкие поцелуи на покрасневшем плече. Курт стонет. Тихий хриплый голос вызывает волну мурашек на коже Андерсона.

— Я так люблю тебя, — надрывно шепчет Блейн, прижимаясь к идеальной фарфоровой спине Курта. — Я потратил бы всю жизнь на то, чтобы изучить твое тело вплоть до миллиметра.

Курт отлепляет пальцы от стенки и впивается ногтями в крепкие рельефные бедра Андерсона.

— Я был бы рад, если бы ты работал только над моим телом. Но ты слишком занят своим гостиничным бизнесом. Предпочитаешь мне многоэтажные здания и кипы денег, — Курт не злится. Просто когда все вокруг настолько хорошо, хочется разбавить сладость небольшой долей реальности.

Блейн не до конца понимает смысл слов Курта, чтобы тут же возмутиться. Внезапно он вспоминает про развод, про сегодняшнюю встречу с адвокатами и полубывшей женой.

★★★

Когда Блейн входит в офис, где обычно проходит встреча по делам развода, Куинн уже сидит за столом и ковыряет маникюр, на который наверняка потратила много денег, и опять же за счет Блейна. Андерсон готов предоставить Куинн все что угодно, лишь бы она без шумихи развелась с ним.

И в любой другой день Блейн бы промолчал. Сначала бы извинился за опоздание, а потом сел и тихо слушал, как идут дела.

Но сегодня не такой день. Сегодня Блейн не тот.

— Не думаю, что маникюр за штуку баксов заслуживает подобного обращения, — цедит он, пропустив мимо ушей приветствие адвокатов. 

— Не думаю, что тебе есть какое-то дело до моей жизни, скотина, — огрызается в ответ Куинн и начинает более ожесточенно отковыривать бесценное покрытие.

— Я бы посоветовал тебе контролировать то, что говоришь, иначе останешься без цента в кармане.

Зря. Блейн знает, что совершенно напрасно затронул тему денежных средств, учитывая, в каком положении оказалась Куинн после смерти своего отца. А вероятность найти кого-либо на Земле, кто любит деньги сильнее, чем Куинн Фабрей, практически равна нулю.

Блейн присаживается на стул возле своего адвоката. Он не смотрит на Куинн. Дэвис немного откатывается в сторону от своей побагровевшей клиентки, предчувствуя, что сейчас рванёт.

— Ты, мудак, который заполучил весь капитал моего отца! И ты еще смеешь мне, дочери этого самого щедрого человека в мире, угрожать лишением моих же собственных денег? — Куинн цепляется за край стола; два ногтя на левой руке безвозвратно испорчены. Стул откатывается от нее в сторону окна. На высоких каблуках и в гневе Куинн выглядит еще опаснее, чем на светских вечеринках, когда треплется о последних сплетнях или ругается с очередной женой-тунеядкой местного олигарха.

Блейн кривит губы в усмешке. Он так давно не выводил Куинн. И если она все еще хорошо помнит, как Блейн злится, то она должна сообразить, что сейчас он вне себя.

— Слишком много "мое" в двух фразах, не находишь, эгоистичная сука? — Блейн произносит эту реплику со взглядом исподлобья. В его глазах огоньки, и Куинн наконец замечает их, с ехидством понимая, что Андерсон так же зол, как она.

— Что такое? Давно не оприходовал тугую задницу?

Блейн прикусывает губу, его глаза темнеют, и Куинн с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как Андерсон проглатывает все то, что в действительности хочет сказать.

— Я бы оприходовал твою, жаль, трахаешься, как бревно.

— Откуда тебе-то знать? Ты ни кусочка этого десерта не испробовал, — Куинн демонстративно хватается за свою задницу, облаченную в черное обтягивающее платье с кружевами.

— Достаточно знать, как ненатурально ты стонешь под очередным любовником.

Глаза Куинн на миг расширяются. Она ни разу не думала, что Блейн знает. А он совершенно точно осведомлен. На ее лице отображаются все страхи, потому что сейчас она отчетливо понимает, что если Блейн использует это на суде, то она точно останется нищей.

— Верните мой стул, Дэвис, — говорит она, даже не оборачиваясь к своему адвокату. Тот быстренько подскакивает и бежит за ее стулом, но Куинн уже занимает его собственный. — Думаю, нам стоит обсудить все условия нашего развода, милый.

Блейн запрокидывает голову и смеется. Он не любит побеждать в таких бессмысленных ссорах, когда совершенно очевидно, кто потерял рассудок. Но сейчас, когда его оторвали от Курта, такого желанного, любимого Курта, Блейн готов разнести полмира, чтобы скрыть свою зависимость от этого юноши. Его любовь уже перерастает в болезнь, и Блейн искренне боится, что когда-нибудь настолько потеряет голову, что не сможет прожить и минуты без Курта Хаммела.

— Дэвис, каковы наши условия? — спрашивает Куинн, все еще глядя на Блейна. Ей не нравится, что он смеется. Ей не нравится, что он ей угрожает. Ей не нравится, что он опять победил.

— Эм, ну, мы бы хотели половину всего совместно нажитого имущества, а также все то, что мистер Андерсон смог выручить на деньги мистера Фабрей, и, разумеется, с возмещением капитала, который по закону должен был достаться мисс Фабрей.

Блейн бы высказался, но сейчас он явно не хочет, чтобы Куинн разбила окно стулом, а потом кинула бы своего адвоката туда же. Поэтому он молчит и ждет, когда мистер Мур скажет свое слово.

— Мистер Дэвис, считаю нужным напомнить Вам, на каких условиях был составлен брачный договор мистера Андерсона и мисс Фабрей, — Мур открывает кейс и выуживает оттуда папку. Он небрежным жестом бросает бумаги по столу, и те быстренько скользят по наполированной поверхности. — Я уверен, Вы уже ознакомились с данным документом, где чётко прописаны условия прекращения действия договора.

Мистер Дэвис глупо смотрит на папку, даже боясь к ней притронуться. 

— В договоре чётко прописаны эти положения. На странице три указаны возможные причины разрыва брачного договора, а ниже перечислены в каком случае и каким образом делятся между супругами имущество и денежные средства, — Мур встает с места и начинает расхаживать по кабинету. — Если ни за одним из супругов не замечено нарушения условий договора, то разрыв договора и, собственно, бракоразводный процесс проходит таким образом, что восемьдесят процентов имущества остается за мистером Блейном, десять процентов отчисляется в фонд помощи больным раковыми заболеваниями, как завещал мистер Фабрей, а десять процентов достается мисс Фабрей. Ваши требования, мистер Дэвис, не то что неприемлемы, они незаконны.

Мистер Дэвис трет вспотевшие ладони, пытаясь совладать со своим волнением. Скрежет зубов Куинн слышен даже Блейну, хоть он и сидит на другом конце стола.  
— Мистер Дэвис, Вам стоит еще раз обсудить со своей клиенткой Ваши условия. Пока что, увы, они больше напоминают террористические требования.

Блейн улыбается. Он знает, как сильно Куинн хочет сейчас встать и ударить его по лицу. Но она ничего не может сделать, потому что жажда денег заставляет ее думать над своим следующим шагом. Теперь она точно не позволит себе и одного лишнего слова в сторону Андерсона.

— Спасибо, мистер Мур, что так четко указали на наши недочеты, — Куинн злобно зыркнула на своего адвоката, ведь весь этот цирк — именно его вина. — Также благодарю, что мы сегодня встретились и смогли уточнить некоторые вопросы.

— Я сообщу Вам, как только мы с мистером Андерсоном сможем выслушать вас в следующий раз.

★★★

— Я хочу, чтобы он заплатил, — кричит Куинн, как только остается наедине со своим адвокатом. Она размахивает руками и громко стучит каблуками по дорогому паркету. — За все заплатил! Он украл у меня все до последнего цента и еще смеет выставлять мне свои глупые никчемные условия!

Мистер Дэвис уверен, что скоро скукожится от всех этих криков до размеров маленького шарика и укатится куда подальше, лишь бы больше не страдать от притеснений.

— Я должна ему отомстить, — Куинн садится за стол и на какой-то момент замолкает, раздумывая, на чем бы подловить Андерсона.

Дэвис не уверен, стоит ли отрывать свою клиентку от создания грандиозного плана мщения, но у него тоже есть кое-какие идеи, которые появились, как только он соизволил заглянуть в брачный договор своей клиентки.

Да, он не самый лучший адвокат, но он тоже должен как-то на хлеб себе зарабатывать.

— Мисс Фабрей, — осторожно начинает он, надеясь, что Куинн его тут же не убьет. Фабрей лишь поворачивается к нему и долго пристально смотрит, ожидая окончания фразы. — Ваш муж точно никогда Вам не изменял?

— Нет, не изменял, — просто отвечает Куинн, а потом добавляет: — Скорее он ни разу не попадался.

Дэвис не уверен, что его клиентка все еще в этом мире и с ней можно что-то адекватно обсудить, потому что глаза Куинн тут же наполняются злобой, а на лице расплывается довольная улыбка.

— Все-таки, ты не так уж и глуп, Дэвис.

★★★

Когда Блейн подъезжает к дому Хаммелов, Курт уже стоит возле дороги, смущенно улыбаясь и сцепив руки за спиной. На нем легкая рубашка и обтягивающие брюки. Блейн улыбается, замечая, как сильно изменился Курт с той их первой ночи вместе.

После беседы с бывшей женой Блейн собирался поехать домой и напиться. Эти встречи каждый раз слишком сильно его выматывают. Но он знает, что это будет нечестно по отношению к Курту, который наверняка хочет ему помочь и, разумеется, узнать, как обстоят его дела с разводом.

Курт смотрит в асфальт, когда Блейн останавливается возле него. Андерсон не может скрыть удовольствия. То, что Курт до сих пор немного смущается его, дарит Блейну необычайную легкость, и Андерсон дышит свободной грудью, словно улыбка Курта и покрасневшие щеки скинули весь груз ругани и ненависти, что повесила на него Куинн.

Блейн опускает стекло и перегибается через коробку передач.

— Хочешь прокатиться?

Курт качает головой. Блейн хмурится, но не задает вопросов, ожидая, что Хаммел скажет что-то еще.

— Тут рядом есть парк. Пойдем прогуляемся?

Курт все еще не смотрит на него, и Блейн мягко смеется и глушит двигатель. Он выходит на улицу и обходит иномарку. Блейн думает сунуть руки в карманы брюк, но что-то его останавливает.

На улице уже стемнело, вокруг полно домов с ярко-горящими окнами. В доме Хаммелов горит лишь одно окошко в гостиной.

— Папу выписали сегодня. Я привез его домой, — тихо говорит Курт.

Блейн рад, что с Бертом все хорошо. Также он понимает, что сейчас не лучшее время для знакомства с ним.

— Как он?

— Смеется и требует бургеров, — немного ворчит Курт.

Блейн же смотрит на него, а затем на то пространство, где их руки безвольно болтаются. Он не думает, а просто скользит своей ладонью в ладонь Курту.

Рука Курта крепко цепляется за его собственную, и Хаммел удостаивает Блейна лишь одним быстрым взглядом исподлобья. И Блейн знает, что сделал все правильно.

— Но ты ведь напичкал его брокколи? — наигранно серьезно спрашивает Блейн.

Курт легко бьет его кулаком свободной руки в плечо и немного картинно надувает губы.

— Не шути с этим. Я все еще переживаю за него.

— Я знаю, прости, — Блейн чувствует себя глупо и начинает неосознанно поглаживать большим пальцем кисть Курта. Хаммел заметно успокаивается и смотрит на Блейна еще раз. Немного дольше, чем в первый. Его щеки все еще красные, и Блейн готов променять все свои богатства на то, чтобы Курт никогда не терял своей детской наивности и этого навязчивого чувства заботиться о близких.

В парке пусто. Дорожки освещены тусклыми фонарями, но Курт так прекрасен, что у Блейна ноют губы, как сильно хочет его поцеловать.

— Мы идем в конкретное место? — осмеливается спросить Блейн.

Курт не хочет отвечать, но все же говорит.

— Я не знаю, какой ты после таких встреч, но больше чем уверен, что тебе хочется налакаться чего-то крепкого и уснуть на диване, — Блейн прыскает. Курт хорошо успел его изучить. — Поэтому я осмелился взять на себя одну очень серьезную идею, как помочь тебе прийти в себя, не используя собственное тело.

Блейн не может сдержать улыбки. Они действительно слишком много времени тратят на секс.

— Хорошо, я уверен, ты придумал что-то идеальное.

— Почему так уверен во мне? — неожиданно спрашивает Курт.

— Потому что я доверяю тебе.

Блейн не знает, как действуют эти слова на Курта. Он лишь видит, как тот отворачивается в сторону, и замечает мимолетный блеск в его глазах. Внутри Блейна что-то начинает подтрунивать, вынуждая извиниться и забрать свои слова обратно.

— Я тебе тоже, — говорит Курт, и Блейн готов рассыпаться на кусочки от счастья. В первые Курт не побоялся высказать своих чувств, открыть себя Андерсону, и Блейн так благодарен тому, что Хаммел действительно так хорошо ему доверяет.

— Детская площадка? Чем она лучше алкоголя? — немного растерявшись спрашивает Блейн.

Курт отпускает руку Блейна и спешит к качелям.

— Не знаю, я не пробовал пить. Так что, в любом случае качели лучше, — Курт присаживается на одну из них и отталкивается от земли. — Попробуй, офисный сноб.

Блейн чувствует себя немного оскорбленным, но все же улыбается Хаммелу и занимает соседнюю.

Курт раскачивается все сильнее, Блейну же доставляет удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как ветер треплет укладку Курта.

— Давай же, что ты сидишь просто так? Тяжело двигаться? Старые кости? — Курт громко смеется, и Блейн не может сдержаться. Он отталкивается и быстро догоняет Курта. Блейн крепко держится, потому что действительно переживает за свои "старые кости". Курт же смеется и болтает ногами в воздухе. Блейн не уверен, когда был так же счастлив, как в этот момент. Он лишь надеется, что будут моменты лучше этого.

— Так-то, Андерсон, а то совсем заржавел! — Курта забавляет, как Блейн немного злится, раскачиваясь все сильнее.

— Что-то утром я был довольно резвым для тебя, — Блейн не может сдержать себя от колкости, не тогда, когда Курт закатывает глаза, усмехаясь. Он замолкает и перестает раскачиваться. Блейн же переживает, что перегнул палку. Он давно напоминает самому себе маньяка и боится, что Курт тоже стал это замечать.

— Остановись, — командует Курт, и Блейн тормозит, стирая подошву дорогих туфель о покрытие площадки, мгновенно исполняя приказ.

Курт отходит к скамейке, Блейн спешит за ним. Сейчас что-то произойдет, сейчас Курт скажет, что он хочет двигаться дальше.

— Сядь.

Блейн плюхается на скамейку. Когда Курт садится ему на колени, Андерсон немного теряется в своих мыслях о плохом, пытаясь понять, что сейчас произойдет.

Курт прижимается к его лбу своим собственным и шепчет:

— Неважно, что она говорит. Неважно, что она требует или как серьезно тебе угрожает. Она ничто, она никогда не сможет встать между нами. Ты только мой.

Курт грубо, требовательно впивается в его губы собственными, словно заставляя Блейна принять все то, что он сказал, вынудить его заучить эти слова и каждый день проживать ими. Словно он хочет, чтобы эти фразы отпечатались в сознании Блейна и постоянно напоминали ему, кто главный в его жизни, кому он всегда нужен, кто без него не может, кто ему безгранично доверяет.

Блейн отвечает, больно сталкиваясь с его зубами, сильно сминая пальцами легкую рубашку, словно доказывая, что ради Курта он рушит свою жизнь и теряет репутацию, и только ради него он готов остаться без гроша в кармане, лишь бы с ним одним и только для него.


	13. Chapter 13

_Steaming Satellites – How Dare You_

Куинн может долго и виртуозно отзываться о своем муже, выплевывая целые потоки ругательств, задевая все слабые места, и отчаянно ненавидеть его, желая ему самого худшего.

Со стороны могло показаться, что отец заставил Куинн выйти замуж за Андерсона, чтобы спасти семейный капитал. Мистер Фабрей доверял Блейну, как собственному сыну, и не признавал Куинн. Фабрей не могла сказать, что отец был несправедлив, ведь все мы знаем самих себя, сколько бы не прикидывались, выдумывая о сложности собственной натуры или о тяжёлой судьбе, плохом детстве, нехватке внимания родителей и так далее.

Куинн знает, что капитал отца исчез бы так же быстро, как и радость от новых туфель от Маноло, когда видишь очередную шлюху на вечеринке, а на ее ногах красуются очередной шедевр от Бланик, совершенно уродливо смотрящийся на кривых ногах соперницы.

Если бы все заключалось в одних только деньгах, то было бы гораздо проще.

Когда отец представил Блейна Андерсона в компании, как самого перспективного сотрудника, который вот-вот откроет собственную сеть отелей, сердце Куинн екнуло и не прекращало екать вплоть до двух лет их совместной жизни.

Блейн был идеален. Он был джентльменом, никогда не напивался, не пропадал по ночам, не задерживался на работе, всегда потакал её желаниям и мог разыграть страстную любовь к своей жене, когда это требовалось.

Куинн сходила с ума от такого Блейна. Когда муж неожиданно подхватывал ее на руки, в ослепительном платье, стоило ей сказать, как скучен очередной прием, и увозил прочь от занудного вечера. Когда Блейн готовил ей ужин, отпустив кухарку на выходной. Когда Блейн приезжал из командировок с дорогими украшениями в руках и этой невыносимой прекрасной улыбкой на лице.

Они могли часами говорить о том, как идут дела в бизнесе, как плохо вырядилась очередная Ванесса, Дженнифер или Моника, хоть Блейн и никогда не видел их. Куинн могла рассказывать о своих благотворительных фондах, а Блейн спрашивал лишь, сколько денег она хочет пожертвовать. Куинн могла просто лежать на его груди, пока Блейн перебирал ее золотистые волосы, в глухом молчании, где Фабрей ничего не боялась. Муж всегда ее поддерживал.

Когда отец умер, Блейн организовал жене месяц психологической помощи в лучшем санатории страны, не пожалев ни цента на бесчисленные спа-процедуры и занятия йогой. Не стоит забывать, что Блейн приезжал минимум два раза в неделю, чтобы порадовать жену тем, как дела идут в гору, не забыв крепко обнять её и погулять по саду, потратив несколько часов на тягостное молчание, держа ледяную руку жены, в котором так нуждалась Куинн.

Главной проблемой было то, что Блейн никогда не хотел ее. Сердце Андерсона не екало, оно словно спало безмятежным сном, как бы Куинн не старалась быть самой лучшей женой на свете. Но Куинн не удавалось развеселить Блейна, он не делился с ней переживаниями, никогда не рассказывал о падениях на рынке или о неудачном инвестировании. Куинн даже не знала основных конкурентов Блейна, не имела понятия об организации гостиничного дела, да и никогда не старалась узнать что-либо.

А потом Куинн захотела заставить Блейна ревновать. Заставить его почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме этого чертова чувства долга перед ее отцом. Но Блейн ни разу не поймал ее на измене, никогда не спрашивал, где она была, даже если Куинн неожиданно сбегала ночью и возвращалась лишь под утро, перепачканная помадой и с туфлями в руках.

И Куинн решила, что им стоит разъехаться. В глазах Блейна ничего не промелькнуло, карие бездны остались столь же безмятежны и наполнены спокойствием и добротой, что Куинн ударила его по лицу. Наотмашь, тыльной стороной ладони, разбив нос.

Блейн вытер кровь и вышел из дома, звякнув ключами от машины.

Он пропал из ее жизни на две недели. Куинн рвала на себе волосы полгода.

В один момент всё изменилось. Куинн выпустила внутреннюю стерву, Блейн предпочел режим защиты. Они встречались только на вечеринках и совместных приемах. Искусственно улыбаясь, Куинн давила в себе остатки любви, заставляя себя ненавидеть каждую деталь в Андерсоне. Его лучезарная улыбка казалась ей неуместной, слишком яркой, по-детски наивной. Медовым глазам приписывались тусклость, безразличие и отчуждение, свойственные людям без души. Куинн постоянно твердила про себя, как ненавидит Андерсона, представляя, как могла бы повернуться ее жизнь, если бы Блейна никогда в ней было.

Ночью давясь слезами, разбивая рамки с фотографиями о белоснежные стены их особняка, Куинн кричала оскорбления и засыпала на осколках от изможденности. Утром она находила в себе новые силы для ненависти и боролась с любым теплым чувством в груди, пока вытаскивала, шипя, пинцетом осколки стекла из ладоней.

Когда Блейн подал на развод, Куинн отнеслась к этому максимально безразлично и тут же стала обдумывать план мести, который не стоил Блейну ровным счетом ничего, а ей статуса в обществе. На вечеринке после премии Куинн выпила куда больше, чем ей стоило, порвала платье и послала ко всем чертям всех своих подруг, не забыв плюнуть одной из них в лицо.

И сейчас, когда за ее плечами нет ни гроша, ни места в обществе, Куинн держится исключительно на собственном хладнокровии, которое побуждает её просыпаться каждое утро, улыбаться необходимым людям и думать над каждым своим шагом.

★★★

Блейн открывает дверь квартиры, чувствуя слабый запах сигаретного дыма еще в коридоре. Темнота встречает его, и он точно уверен, что в квартире кто-то есть.

Блейн вздыхает и включает свет в коридоре, а затем бросает ключи в вазочку на комоде. Он снимает ботинки и проходит на кухню, совершенно не торопясь; он знает, кто здесь.

Золотистые волосы, заплетенные в высокую прическу, красные губы, колготки в мелкую сетку и темно-зеленое платье, которое едва достает до середины бедра. Черные туфли шпильками смяли ковер. Голубые глаза прикрыты, а на щеках следы размазанной туши.

— В следующий раз включай вытяжку, — спокойно говорит Блейн, щелкнув пальцами по нескольким переключателям. Куинн сжимает челюсти, чтобы не закричать о том, что следующего раза не будет, но и сама знает, что это не так.

Сквозь тихий шум вентилятора отчетливо слышен надорванный голос.

— Я знаю.

Блейн хватается руками за стойку, делает пару вздохов и тянется к бару, чтобы поставить бутылку виски на стол.

— Я знаю, — повторяет она, словно собственное блеклое эхо, и стряхивает пепел на ковер.

Блейн делает несколько больших глотков, прежде чем откинуть стакан в сторону мойки.

— Если бы я знала, что ты педофил, то все наверняка было бы легче, знаешь? — хрипит она, открывая глаза. Ледяной взгляд прожигает Блейна осуждением, но ему плевать.

— Если бы я знал, что ты психопатка, то никогда бы не пошел на такую сделку. Жаль, что отпрыски так часто не оправдывают ожиданий родителей, да, Куинн? — усмехается Блейн. _" Она ничто, она никогда не сможет встать между нами"._

— Даже не смей вспоминать моего отца, — цедит Куинн, крепче обхватывая пальцами сигарету; новые дорожки слез бегут по ее щекам, смывая грязь; ее подбородок дрожит. — Ты решил, что выебать школьника — это отличная идея!

— Тебя это не касается.

— Ох, поверь, еще как касается. Особенно нашего брачного договора, — улыбается Куинн. — У меня есть предложение.

Блейн не отвечает. Он знает, какое бы там ни было предложение, Куинн все равно нельзя доверять.

— Ты разрываешь со мной брачный договор, и мы делим все имущество пополам.

— Ты не заработала ни цента из этих денег.

— О, поверь, я заработала гораздо больше, чем ты считаешь. Годы несчастной жизни и пару сильнейших депрессий из-за того, что мой муж меня не хочет, заставили заплатить более высокую цену. Я все время думала, что со мной что-то не так, что я недостаточно хороша для тебя, но все дело в твоей голове. В твоей безумной, озабоченной голове, — сигарета в пальцах Куинн потухла. — Либо соглашаешься на сделку, либо ты сядешь в тюрьму за совращение малолетних, и все твои деньги уйдут ко мне.

Блейн начинает смеяться. Куинн не помнит, слышала ли она хоть раз его смех. Андерсон запрокидывает голову, цепляясь за стойку позади себя. Зубы Фабрей болят от того, как сильно она их стиснула. Звук смеха бьет по ушам, Куинн никогда в жизни так не хотелось задушить человека.

Блейн затихает и поворачивает голову к ней, счастливо улыбаясь.

— Можно бесконечно говорить про деньги, которые заменили в твой жизни все. Ты можешь забрать у меня все до последнего цента, но тебе никогда не стать тем самым человеком.

— Каким человеком? Что ты несешь? — Куинн быстро надевает туфли, бросив бычок на пол. — Сосунком с упругой задницей?

— Я люблю его.

Сердце Куинн екает.

От боли.

★★★

— Эй, Хаммел, слышал, ты скачешь на коленях у папочки! — слышит Курт позади себя в оживленном коридоре школы. — Стой и расскажи мне все подробности.

Курт оборачивается и неотрывно смотрит на Пака, который улыбается во все тридцать два и машет ему рукой. Он начинает медленно, а затем все быстрее шагать, пробираясь через негодующую толпу, чтобы схватить его за руку и утащить в женский туалет.

Пак оборачивается, чтобы поглядеть на девчонок, что начинают выбегать из туалета, громко визжа.

— Какого черта? — громко шипит Курт, щелкая пальцами перед носом Ноа.

— Что какого черта? Ты уже взрослый мальчик, — смеется Пак, по-дурацки выставляя вперед руку на каждое слово, словно он рэпер из середины двухтысячных.

— Откуда такие слухи? — рычит Курт, чувствуя, как жар приливает к задней стороне шеи. — Кто их распускает?

— Да тут распускать никому не надо, — закатывает глаза Пак, — мы вчера с пацанами видели тебя на коленях у какого-то мужика. Кто он, кстати?

— Не твое дело. Только посмей кому-нибудь рассказать, — тычет пальцем Курт в грудь Ноа, а затем отходит в сторону, запуская пальцы в укладку.

— А то, что? — ухмыляется Пак, засовывая руки в карманы.

Курт смотрит в потолок, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце в груди. Пак знает, какие-то его "пацаны" тоже знают, как много времени потребуется, чтобы узнала Куинн? Блейн может оказаться в больших неприятностях только из-за того, что Курту хотелось его успокоить. А что, если эти новости дойдут до директора? Курту точно не избежать обсуждения личной жизни. Хорошо хоть остался всего месяц до окончания в школе, и Курт сможет выдержать все эти насмешки со стороны глупых одноклассников.

— Ладно, чувак, успокойся, — Курт чувствует, как Пак прикладывает руку к его плечу. — Никому я не расскажу. И пацанам своим скажу.

Курт закатывает глаза. Какая нахрен разница, если все уже и так знают. Курт отталкивает руку Пака и выходит из туалета под звук звонка.

Он входит в класс вместе с учителем и занимает свое место. На его стол падает сложенная бумажка. Курт делает вздох и разворачивает её.

_"Почему еще не на Бэнтли? Сосешь плохо?"_

Курт поднимает взгляд и видит, как на соседнем ряду двое парней дают друг другу пять, а потом получают по подзатыльнику от Пака, который как раз проходит мимо них. Ноа как-то сочувствующе улыбается Хаммелу, и Курту хочется просто встать и выйти отсюда. Пойти прогуляться в парке, посидеть на скамейке у пруда, покачаться на качелях.

"Уже накачался", — говорит он сам себе с укором.

Острая необходимость позвонить Блейну пронзает сердце Курта, и он уже готов поднять руку и отпроситься в туалет, но тут в класс входит мистер Шустер, и Курт забывает, как дышать. Неужели что-то не так с отцом?

— Курт, к директору.

Курт встает и собирает вещи, в груди все онемело, а руки трясутся, едва не роняя ручку с тетрадкой. Он не помнит, как идет по коридору за мистером Шустером. В его голове стоит гулкая тишина с момента, как его имя было произнесено в классе.

Он понимает, что сидит в кресле, а директор Фиггинс протягивает ему стакан воды.

— Курт, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — Хаммел моргает несколько раз, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Да, директор. Что случилось?

Фиггинс присаживается на край своего стола. Позади стоит мистер Шустер. И Курт сглатывает от страха.

— Послушай, Курт, — начинает мистер Шустер, обходя стул Хаммела. — Сегодня утром я услышал кое-что, и мне бы хотелось уточнить, все ли в порядке с тобой? Может, ты хочешь поделиться чем-то?

— Чем, например? — Курт старательно строит ничего непонимающее лицо.

— Может, тебя кто-то обижает? — вступает в разговор Фиггинс.

— Футбольная команда считается? — острит Курт, безучастно глядя то на своего учителя, то на директора.

— Курт, я знаю, как парни любят тебя доставать, но мы сейчас говорим о кое-чем другом, более серьезном... — начинает Шустер, но его прерывают.

— То есть огромные синяки различных оттенков пурпурного не так уж и серьезно? Ушибы на локтях, царапины на моих боках и ладонях от неудачных падений на шкафчики — сущая ерунда? Так?

— Курт, пожалуйста, давай обойдемся без этих утрирований? — машет руками Шустер. — Ребята утром обсуждали, что видели тебя вчера ночью со взрослым мужчиной.

— Меня? С мужчиной? О поверьте мне, я бы очень хотел оказаться вчера ночью с мужчиной, но к сожалению, сидел с грелкой перед телевизором.

— Курт, тебя ни к чему не принуждают? Взрослые бывают разными, и хорошими, и плохими, но тебе не надо ничего скрывать. Мы здесь для того, чтобы помочь, — говорит Шустер, словно пытаясь выбить из Курта признание.

— О чем вы, вообще, говорите? — Курт начинает злиться. — Я же говорю, что понятия не имею, о чем болтают мои идиоты-одноклассники. Почему бы вам не успокоиться и прекратить задавать мне эти странные вопросы.

Шустер какое-то время молчит, а потом поворачивается в сторону Фиггинса и кивает ему.

Фиггинс берёт телефонную трубку и набирает номер.

— Алло, здравствуйте, мистер Хаммел, я знаю, что Вы больны, но мне необходимо, чтобы Вы подъехали в школу. Нет, ничего страшного, просто нужно кое-что обсудить касаемо Вашего сына, — Фиггинс кивает, словно Бёрт может его видеть, а после вешает трубку. — Курт, ты можешь подождать в коридоре.

★★★

— О чем ты думал? — громко говорит Бёрт, заходя в дом и бросая ключи от машины на стол. Курт заходит следом и вешает ключи на крючок, ничего не говоря. — Ты понимаешь, что Блейна могут посадить, если вас кто-то сдаст полиции? Курт, ты не можешь так с ним поступить.

— Я знаю, но он сейчас разводится и его почти-бывшая жена изводит его. Он сам не свой, его необходимо поддерживать, чтобы не было нервного срыва.

— Курт, он в любом случае будет нервничать. Это развод, в конце концов, дележка имущества. Если ты не начнешь думать, как взрослый, то тогда у меня случится нервный срыв, а вот это будет по хуже. Блейн еще молод, и ему многое придется пережить, а у меня здоровье уже кончается, — Берт садится на диван и кладет локти на колени, глядя в пол. — Тебе нужно прекратить с ним видеться, пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать. 

Курт открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ничего не приходит в голову. Берт останавливает его движением ладони.

— Помолчи и просто послушай меня. Хоть мы еще незнакомы с Блейном, но я не хочу, чтобы он оказался за решеткой из-за того, что мой сын слишком о нем беспокоится. Я не хочу, чтобы соседи болтали всякую чушь о твоем воспитании и подобных вещах. И сколько бы ты им не объяснял, они все равно ничего не поймут. Потом твоя история станет нарицательной и будет рассказываться в каждой семье. Ты же не хочешь всего этого? Так? — Берт наконец смотрит на сына, а тот в состоянии лишь кивнуть.

★★★

— Послушай, я говорю с тобой в последний раз, — шепчет Курт, слезы катятся по его щекам, и он пытается не всхлипывать, потому что тогда Блейн окажется под его окнами через пятнадцать минут. — Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности. Дай мне знать, когда будешь свободен. Не звони, и будь осторожен. Я очень за тебя переживаю.

Курт сбрасывает. Слезы льются от того, что он не смог поговорить с Блейном. А лишь с голосовой почтой.

И он опять так и не смог сказать самое важное.


	14. Chapter 14

— Это ты? — рычит Блейн, толкнув дверь офиса почти бывшей жены, и бросает ей на стол мобильный телефон.

Дернувшись, Куинн начинает беспорядочно хлопать глазами, кусая шариковую ручку, и пытается понять, что происходит.

— Включи! — еще громче кричит Блейн, указывая пальцем на телефон. Кисти Фабрей начинают бешено трястись. Она в жизни не видела такого Блейна и не имеет и малейшего понятия, как с ним взаимодействовать, но все же жмет на кнопку «Проиграть».

 _— Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности… —_ всхлип. _— Дай мне знать, когда будешь свободен,_ — Куинн жмет на кнопку паузы.

— Я не пони…

— Закрой свой рот! — Блейн зарывается руками в волосы и отходит подальше от стола Фабрей, чтобы не наделать глупостей. Прослушав вчера вечером свою голосовую почту, Блейн не спал всю ночь, пытаясь понять, что могло пойти не так, что могло довести Курта до слез и такого радикального решения. Под утро в голове у него были мысли лишь об одном человеке.

Куинн осекается. В горле встает ком, дышать внезапно становится нечем. Глаза жжет от непрошенных слез, а аккуратные ноготки, куда вперился ее взгляд, хочется сгрызть, чтобы подавить эту волну страха, что нагнал на нее Андерсон.

— Ты же не понимаешь, да? — горько усмехается Блейн, запрокидывая голову. Он старается глубоко дышать, чтобы успокоиться, повторяя про себя: «Лишь бы не наделать глупостей. Лишь бы не наделать глупостей». — Ты себе только хуже делаешь, — огонь в темных глазах заставляет Куинн крепко сжать ладони в кулаки, чтобы найти в себе силы дослушать Блейна, не выбежав за дверь собственного же офиса, истерично рыдая. — Я думал, что мы сможем с тобой договориться, что ты в кои-то веки сможешь понять меня, взвесить все плюсы и минусы и занять более выгодную для себя сторону. Но нет, — шипит Блейн, подходя к столу. Куинн неосознанно откатывается назад. — У тебя настолько дрянная натура, что ты не можешь не испортить всем окружающим тебя людям жизнь. Я-то от тебя отделаюсь, но что будет с тобой дальше? Ты омерзительный человек. И мне очень жаль, что у такого хорошего человека такая дочь.

— Блейн, я ничего не делала… — шепчет Куинн сухими губами, но Андерсон ее не слышит, он лишь забирает телефон со стола.

— Если ты будешь ему угрожать, то я не знаю, что сделаю с тобой и твоей жизнью. И мне будет плевать на все обещания, что я когда-либо давал твоему отцу.

Хлопок двери словно вселяет в Куинн желание дышать. Она едва ли видит, перед ее глазами все плывет, а голова быстро кружится. Куинн давали пощечины бесчисленное количество раз. Она часто ссорилась с подругами на своих же вечеринках, получала за свои дерзкие слова. Несколько раз ее мать не могла примириться с поведением и от бессилия переходила к физическим наказаниям.

Но Куинн никогда не получала пощечины от Блейна. И даже сейчас он ее и пальцем не тронул, но ее щеки горят так, словно он отхлестал ее всеми плетьми на свете. И впервые в жизни ей жаль, что она такая, какая есть.

Она зажимает кнопку интеркома:

— Дилси, свяжи меня с Дэвисом.

Спустя несколько секунд Куинн дрожащими губами просит адвоката уничтожить все материалы, что он смог откопать, касательно Блейна и этого Курта. Дэвис противится. Слабо, но все же пытается, ведь он столько времени потратил на это, чтобы теперь так просто уничтожить и забыть. И Куинн приходится пригрозить ему увольнением из фирмы его отца, если он не сделает так, как она ему говорит.

Возможно, Фабрей и тварь, но даже на ее чувства можно повлиять. Блейн был самым идеальным мужем, который только мог у нее быть, и никто не виноват в том, что они не подошли друг другу. Такова жизнь, и ни к чему ее усложнять.

***

— Мистер Андерсон? Мы так и не обсудили нашу стратегию. У меня есть несколько вариантов, необходимо, чтобы вы выслушали меня и точно знали, по какому сценарию действовать в суде. Мистер Андерсон?

Блейн стоит в пробке по дороге на работу. Ладони от пота скользят по кожаному рулю автомобиля, еще этот идиот, что спит перед ним и каждый раз упускает шанс двигаться дальше.

— Ага, позвони моему секретарю, она лучше меня знает мое расписание, — отмахивается Блейн. Он все еще так зол на Куинн, на развод, да и на весь мир, что ему абсолютно все равно, что там говорит адвокат. Никаких доказательств, что Куинн угрожала Курту, нет. Но Блейн также не может быть уверен, что Куинн не приложила к этому свои ручонки. Всю жизнь он старался закрывать глаза в те моменты, когда проявлялась истинная сущность его жены, но сейчас Блейну хочется поскорее разделаться со всем этим, лишь бы он мог свободно видеться с Куртом, наконец познакомиться с его отцом, поговорить о будущем, о том, будет ли оно вообще. Ни он сам, ни Курт ни разу не заикались об этом, словно у них этого будущего вовсе может не быть. Лишь бы только поскорее появился этот самый шанс, чтобы Блейн наконец мог защитить свою любовь.

— Дело в том, что суд послезавтра.

Блейн какой-то миг не дышит. Так скоро. Совсем немного, и он сможет подумать о том, что делать дальше. Может быть, он наконец узнает, насколько сильны чувства Курта к нему и есть ли для него небольшое местечко в многострадальной жизни Хаммела.

— Тогда мы должны встретиться сегодня же. Какова вероятность, что мы закончим все в одно слушание? — Блейн неосознанно скрещивает пальцы, моля про себя, чтобы шансы были максимальными.

— Процентов тридцать, судя по тому, как прошла наша последняя встреча. Не думаю, что мисс Фабрей сможет так легко выпустить вас из своих цепких лапок.

«Черт, они и без того слишком долго возятся с этим. Пора решить все одним разом. Слишком невыносимо столько ждать, не зная, как там Курт».

— А если я отдам ей снежный курорт и пару новых отелей на западном побережье? Они уже приносят неплохой доход. Там работают несколько моих профессионалов-управляющих; еще пара лет и эти отели смогут приносить отличные деньги. Куинн с головой должно хватить, она навряд ли откажется от такой выгодной сделки.

Мур хмурится. Он привык выигрывать дела, оставляя своих клиентов при их максимальной доли собственности и состояния. Делиться — не в его компетенции. Он не может допустить, чтобы заголовки газет пестрели о справедливом суде, чтобы кто-то посчитал его мягкотелым или сравнил его с этим дилетантом — Дэвисом. Мистер Мур ни за что не может такого допустить.

— Но мы можем обойтись без столь кровопролитных жертв для вашего состояния, мистер Андерсон. Поверьте, это дело и без того у нас в кармане. Надо лишь обсудить стратегии и выбрать подходящую.

— Мне плевать на жертвы, я хочу, чтобы все закончилось одним слушанием.

Блейн не понимает, что для мистера Мура такое мягкое завершение дела, без громкого скандала или слез бывшей жены по упущенному состоянию, может повредить репутации адвоката.

— Но, мистер Андерсон, это может негативно сказаться на всем моем портфолио.

— Либо мы заканчиваем за один раз, либо я откажусь от вас прямо в суде, и это будет гораздо хуевей для вашей репутации, чем дележка имущества поровну, — терпение Блейна давно лопнуло. Всем в этой жизни от него что-то нужно. Он так устал быть этой лошадкой, что сейчас, когда все наконец близится к развязке, он просто хочет сбросить со своих плеч чужие ноги и вздохнуть полной грудью. — И радуйтесь, что у нас с Куинн нет детей, это дело изначально было слишком простым для адвоката вашего уровня, вы могли бы за него и не браться. Но вы сами погнались за популярностью, видимо, заочно надеясь, что я разрекламирую вас своим друзьям, но поверьте мне, мои друзья и даже коллеги достаточно умны, чтобы не ввязываться в отношения с такими женщинами как Куинн. 

— Я выполняю работу ради гонорара, а не ради того, чтобы наживать себе славу, мистер Андерсон, — цедит сквозь зубы рассерженный мистер Мур, наматывая провод на палец.

— В таком случае, вас не расстроит, если я расскажу всем своим знакомым, насколько вы плохой адвокат? — Блейн ухмыляется, когда слышит раздраженный вдох в трубке.

— Хорошо, мистер Андерсон. Я перепишу стратегию так, чтобы мы выиграли дело за одно слушание и чтобы никто не пострадал.

— С вами приятно иметь дело, удачно поработать, мистер Мур, — Блейн откидывает телефон на соседнее сиденье и высовывается изо окна машины. — Эй, ты! Хватит спать!

***

— Курт!

На крик Рейчел, кажется, повернулся каждый в этой школе, кроме самого Хаммела, Берри не была бы Берри, если бы от нее можно было так легко отделаться, притворившись, что ее нет.

— Курт! — уже громче, практически рыча, кричит Рейчел. Но Курт поворачивается и начинает уходить в сторону.

Берри останавливается, злобно топает ногой, а затем с утроенной силой начинает пробираться сквозь толпу учеников.

— Хаммел, стой! Сейчас же!

Но Курт двигается слишком быстро, и Рейчел приходится свернуть на коридор раньше — только так она сможет его догнать.

Курт поднимает голову и видит в конце коридора силуэт низкой девушки, которая стоит, уперев руки в бока.

— Не смей меня игнорировать, Хаммел, — Рейчел зло топает навстречу другу, маша бумажкой, крепко зажатой в руке. — Ты мой лучший друг, и я обязана поделиться с тобой первым, возможно, одной из самых важных новостей в моей жизни. Ты можешь гордиться собой, что смог занять такое высокое положение среди моих многочисленных друзей, Курт.

Курт закатывает глаза, решив и дальше игнорировать подругу. В последние дни она стала слишком раздражительной и еще более надоедливой, чем в обычные дни. И куда бы Курт ни шел, всюду его преследовали крики подруги.

Дело в том, что Рейчел после того, как они оба прошли прослушивание в НЙАДИ, каждый день по нескольку раз проверяла почтовый ящик и каждый раз писала Курту смс о том, что письма все еще нет.

И если бы мысли Курта не были заняты все это время судьбой Блейна, он бы оценил эти жесты подруги, которая всего лишь хотела успокоить себя и заодно его самого, ведь от нее тоже не укрылось, что Курт несколько дней ходит как на иголках, все время отвечает невпопад и выглядит перманентно уставшим.

— Курт, — практически шепчет Рейчел, подойдя вплотную к другу. — Я получила, — и драматично замолкает.

Курт ждет три секунды и понимает, что пока не спросит, Рейчел не закончит.

— Что получила?

— Письмо! — визжит она и прыгает к нему на шею, крепко обнимая. — Давай откроем вместе?

Курт вздыхает, отцепляя руки подруги, с выражением полного отвращения на лице.

— Интересно, сколько раз ты сама себя спрашивала, что со мной не так? Как я себя чувствую? Что происходит в моей жизни? Сколько раз, ты меня поддерживала? Сколько раз ты задумывалась о том, что мне надо? И было ли такое вообще? — Курт усмехается. 

— Конечно было! Кто, как не я, поддержал тебя, когда ты пришел в школу в корсете? — гордо заявляет Рейчел, но все же замолкает, опуская голову, когда видит холодный взгляд голубых глаз.

— Каждый раз, когда ты отравляла жизнь участникам хора, я вступался за тебя, всегда старался принять твою сторону или же объяснить ребятам, какая ты есть. Стоило тебе придумать очередную идею, которая навряд ли могла бы оказаться хорошей, я тебе помогал. Поддерживал тебя. Пытался быть рядом, хоть порой это было невыносимо.

— Курт…

— Дай я договорю, — останавливает ее Курт. — Больших трудов стоит быть твоим другом, но мой отец учил меня, что если я буду хорошим с другими, со мной будут так же хорошо обращаться, уважать, ценить. Но ты, Рейчел, живой пример несправедливости и искаженного понятия о всеобщих благодетелях. Это касается не только нашей с тобой дружбы. Твоя толерантность однобока. Ты дружишь с геем, но напрочь отвергаешь его отношения, так как он видится с женатым мужчиной, которому тридцать лет. Я не буду удивлен, если ты за спиной обсуждаешь вместе с Мерседес, что я завел себе папика. С той нашей ссоры ты ни разу не спросила, как я себя чувствую или что я планирую делать дальше. И знаешь, что? — Курт поправляет сумку на плече. — Мне все равно на твой ответ из НЙАДИ, как и на всю твою жизнь. С меня достаточно.

***

Берт смотрит футбол, когда слышит громкий хлопок двери и чувствует легкий холодок на задней стороне шеи.

— Курт, приятель, все в порядке? — громко спрашивает он, надеясь, что Курт ответит.

В ответ — тишина.

Берт, кряхтя, приподнимается с дивана и, взяв с журнального столика конверт, идет вслед за сыном, в его комнату. Подойдя к двери, он тихо стучит.

— Приятель? Можно войти? — не дождавшись ответа, Хаммел старший спускается по лестнице. — У меня есть кое-что очень важное для тебя.

— К черту, — рычит Курт, даже не оборачиваясь на зов отца.

— Что случилось? Что-то в школе? — Берт присаживается рядом с сыном на кровать.

— Я случился.

— Не огрызайся, Курт. Просто поговори со мной. Тебе тут пришло письмо из НЙАДИ.

— К черту НЙАДИ, — подскакивает Курт и, маша руками, начинает расхаживать из угла в угол. — К черту Нью-Йорк, к черту МакКинли, к черту всех! Я устал, понятно? Я устал так жить. Почему со мной все это случается? Почему, пап?

— Курт, я…

— Почему у меня нет нормальных друзей, почему мой единственный родитель серьезно болен? Почему я не могу открыто любить? Почему я влюбился в мужчину, так мало того, что он старше меня на тринадцать лет, так он еще и женат! Что я сделал не так? — Курт не замечает, как по щекам бегут горячие слезы, а глаза застилает пеленой. — К черту такую жизнь! Я так больше не могу, мне всего семнадцать лет.

— Жизнь награждает тебя всем этим, потому что ты сильный, ты можешь все это вынести. Везде должен соблюдаться баланс. Особенно в хорошем и плохом. Представляешь, что случилось бы со слабым человеком? Он бы сошел с ума. А ты, Курт, не только можешь справиться с этим, ты можешь жить с этим и не терять себя. Чувствовать каждое мгновение и любить эту жизнь.

Курт падает на кровать. Его губы дрожат от истерики.

— А что будет, если я когда-нибудь не справлюсь? — спрашивает он охрипшим голосом.

— Я надеюсь, что у тебя всегда будет Блейн, — осторожно отвечает Берт, поглаживая плечо сына.

— И этого будет слишком много.

— Ты заслуживаешь этого и гораздо большего, чем ты думаешь.

Курт крепче жмется к отцу, чувствуя, как намокает его рубашка от слез.

— Давай откроем письмо? — Берт прожимает крепкий поцелуй к макушке сына.

— Только если с Блейном, — тихо отвечает он. — Спасибо тебе, пап.

***

— Вы же связались с Дэвисом? — спрашивает Блейн, поправляя галстук. В зале суда немного шумно, в основном, журналисты из желтых газетенок пытаются прорваться, но сторона противника все еще пустует. Блейн закатывает глаза.

— Да, и коротко изложил наше предложение. И скажу вам, Дэвис обрадовался. Не могу понять почему, но он действительно казался очень счастливым. Они просили слишком много, но в то же время рады получить хоть что-то. Забавный адвокат.

— Рад был? Тогда я просто обязан уйти сегодня из этого зала свободным мужчиной.

Стук дорогих каблуков и затихший шум, заставил их обоих обернуться.

Одетая безупречно, как и всегда, Куинн, кажется, забыла надеть лицо. Бледное подобие красивой женщины здоровается с мужем и его адвокатом легким кивком, а затем мягко опускается в свое кресло.

Блейн ожидает чего угодно. Он думает, что посреди суда начнется балаган, что они оба выбегут на середину зала, скандаля друг с другом под громкие удары молотка судьи, призывающего их успокоиться. Но Куинн спокойна, словно ее здесь и вовсе нет. Дэвис аккуратно распаковывает свой кейс и раскладывает необходимые бумаги, пока Куинн сжимает в руке платок, так и не обмолвившись ни словом со своим правовым защитником.

У Блейна мелькает мысль, что все это не к добру, но в зал входит судья, и ему больше не предоставляется момента подумать над этим.

— … Слушание дела Андерсонов объявляю открытым… — голос судьи звучит из другого измерения для Куинн. Адвокаты мельтешат перед ней, допрашивая близких друзей Блейна и ее самой. Мур что-то громко и отчетливо говорит, тыча в нее пальцем, а Дэвис дрожащими губами пытается выдать хоть одно твердое слово, чтобы возразить ему. Куинн не видит, что происходит, пока в зал суда не вкатывают телевизор с проигрывателем, а на экране не появляется изображение ее самой с мужчиной, с которым она познакомилась пару недель назад.

Куинн оборачивается к Блейну не в силах даже вздохнуть. Она так и замирает с открытым ртом, по ее щекам бегут слезы, а она не может вымолвить и звука.

Блейн же, вцепившись в стол, держит себя в руках, чтобы не встать и не подраться со своим же адвокатом, зная, что все это чревато заключением за неуважение к судье и нанесение вреда постороннему лицу. Его костяшки белеют, а челюсти болят от того, как он напряжен, пока на экране сменяются пассии Куинн и доказательства, которые буквально поганят ей жизнь прямо сейчас.

Дэвис разжимает ладонь Куинн, доставая платок. Легким движениями он вытирает ей щеки и пытается сказать что-то успокаивающее, а Куинн ничего не видит и не слышит, будто совсем потеряв рассудок.

— Суд удаляется для принятия решения, — стук молотка, и Куинн поднимается со своего кресла и идет к столу Блейна.

— Ах, ты ублюдок, — кричит она, хватая Мура за грудки. — Я тебя в порошок сотру. Будешь до конца жизни просить милостыню. Кого ты нанял, Блейн? Такого же урода, как ты сам? А он про тебя самого все знает? Может, мне тоже стоит внести несколько слов, чтобы продолжить это разбирательство, раз все идет по правде?

— Куинн, успокойся, — две сильные руки обхватывают ее тонкие плечи в строгом платье. — Пойдем, я тебе помогу прийти в себя.

Куинн видит яркие вспышки фотоаппаратов, кажется, всего мира, направленные на нее. Она не чувствует коленей, и лишь крепкие руки без пяти минут бывшего мужа помогают ей держаться на ногах.

— Зачем? Зачем ты так, Блейн? — шепчет она, когда наконец чувствует себя в тишине и безопасности.

— Послушай меня, Куинн, — Андерсон протягивает ей стакан воды. — Я могу все уладить. Все будет в порядке, я тебе обещаю.

***

_Sick Puppies – So What I Lied_

Кажется, на часах два часа ночи, когда Курт слышит, как звенит телефон. Отложив журнал в сторону, Хаммел поднимается с кровати, недовольно хмурясь. Берри звонила ему весь вечер, видимо, для того, чтобы извиниться, но Курт старательно сбрасывал все ее звонки и весь день до этого избегал ее в школе, с чем, кстати, справился превосходно.

С твердым чувством, что подруга все еще испытывает его терпение, Курт поднимает телефон со стола, замечая, что за окном льет дождь.

_Я возле твоей двери. — Б._

Зажав крепко телефон в руке, Курт взбегает по лестнице вверх, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. Он едва не сносит этажерку в прихожей и спотыкается о порожек, почти добежав до двери. Он хватает ручку и распахивает ее.

На улице льет как из ведра, темные кудряшки совсем развились и прилипли ко лбу. По щекам текут капли дождя, ослепительная улыбка царит на лице, освещая хмурую мокрую ночь, а в золотых глазах столько любви, что Курт, встретившись с ними взглядом, забывает о всех мерах предосторожности, о том, что он в пижаме, что сейчас поздняя ночь и отец может проснуться от холода, что тащится по дому из-за настежь раскрытой двери, шагает навстречу Блейну, ступая прямо в бесконечный поток воды, и, хватая того за воротник мокрой рубашки, тащит мужчину на себя, с силой вжимаясь в его губы собственными.

Чужие руки крепко сцепляются на его талии, с не меньшей силой прижимая к мокрому телу. Курт начинает дрожать и ищет способ стать ближе, словно он не видел этого человека несколько лет, а не дней, словно кто-то мог забрать его навсегда. Курт запускает пальцы во влажные волосы, сжимая их так, что по кистям бегут капли воды, а мужчина наклоняет свою голову ровно настолько, насколько необходимо, чтобы целовать его так долго и безмерно, чтобы Курт совсем позабыл обо всем остальном в своей жизни.

Курт чувствует, как его толкают внутрь дома, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Как его вжимают в стену, аккуратно скользя под рубашку пижамы слегка прохладными мокрыми пальцами, как ее начинают задирать, а все, что может сделать Курт, — это лишь отвечать на жадные нуждающиеся прикосновения и поцелуи, стараясь не дрожать так сильно.

Блейн отрывается от его губ с громким звуком, чтобы прижаться ко лбу Курта собственным. Хаммел чувствует крепкие ладони на задней стороне шеи и едва сдерживаемое, сбившееся с ритма дыхание. Блейн тихо смеется, а у Курта дрожат губы от того, как он счастлив.

— Ты мой? — едва слышно шепчет он, боясь ответа. Но задает вопрос, потому что чувствует, что сейчас умрет, если не спросит.

— Навеки твой, — хрипло отвечает Блейн и грубо целует Курта, задирая его рубашку до подбородка, пока тот сильно цепляется пальцами за плечи Андерсона. — Я бы не смог прожить еще хоть одной минуты, если бы не увидел тебя, — шепчет Блейн, прикусывая губу Хаммела.

Курт давит стон и бьется затылком о стену. Мокрая рубашка на теле Блейна прилипла и стала почти полностью прозрачной. Два темных соска и крепкие мышцы груди, которые сокращаются от того, что Блейн приподнимает Курта, закидывая его ноги себе на талию, и Курту не удается сдержать стон. Этот тихий надрывный звук отдается в паху у Андерсона, и мужчина, рыча, вжимается в тело подростка, сталкиваясь с его твердым членом своим собственным не менее мягким.

Курт дико дрожит в его объятиях и едва может оставаться спокойным. Он крепко зажмуривается, стараясь быть достаточно тихим, чтобы не разбудить отца.

— Где… — выдох, еще один толчок, — где твоя комната?

Курт молчит, он едва ли его слышит, глубоко дыша.

— Малыш, — Блейн мягко целует его одними губами, заставляя Хаммела открыть глаза, — где твоя комната? — спрашивает он еще раз, борясь с отчаянным желанием заняться с Куртом сексом прямо здесь, на полу прихожей, даже не потрудившись снять с него всю одежду.

Курт слабо машет в сторону подвала, и Блейн, придерживая его за лопатки, несет в комнату.

Курт голой спиной чувствует прохладное, расстеленное одеяло, а затем торсом — влажную грудь Андерсона.

— Блейн, Блейн… — шепчет он, зарывшись в его кудряшки на затылке, пока сам Андерсон целует его шею, немного покусывая.

Через несколько минут Курт чувствует крепкую ладонь на своем члене, и все, что он может, это только беспорядочно толкаться в нее и молить о большем, просить быть с ним всегда, никогда не оставлять и просто принадлежать друг другу, а Блейн выцеловывает метки на его теле, лишний раз доказывая серьезность своих намерений.

— Я здесь с тобой… Больше никто и никогда… Малыш.

Курт крепко держится за спинку кровати позади себя, когда Блейн растягивает его пальцами, и неотрывно смотрит в черные глаза любовника, надеясь отыскать там все то, что искал всю свою жизнь. И видит это.

— Давай, сейчас же, — хрипло говорит он, и Блейн не заставляет его ждать, с силой толкаясь в его тело, и сразу переходит в быстрый темп, а затем наклоняется для того, чтобы провести одной ладонью по его щеке, напомнить себе, что теперь он имеет право это делать, а другой рукой — грубо хватает Курта за тазовую косточку, чтобы входить в него как можно глубже.

Рот Курта открыт от беззвучных стонов, но он смотрит в глаза Блейну, прежде чем потянуть его на себя и поцеловать его так нежно, чтобы им обоим хватило кончить.

Они делят ленивые поцелуи, пока Курту не становится холодно. И тогда Блейн помогает ему привести себя в порядок, рассказывает, что суд оставил Куинн ни с чем, но он написал дарственную на нее и оплатил необходимую государственную пошлину, чтобы она вступила в силу. Поэтому он так задержался после суда.

Расслабленный Курт слушает его вполуха, но ему искренне жаль Куинн, и он безумно гордится Блейном, что тот настолько добр к людям, даже к тем, кто этого совсем не заслуживает.

Курт засыпает в крепких руках, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности, а в голове перед сном мелькает мысль, что надо позвонить Рейчел.

Блейн уходит около четырех часов утра, и Курт просыпается в уже холодной постели, моля, чтобы наконец наступило время, когда им не придется оставлять друг друга.


End file.
